


The Faunus Girl

by Ninja_Nerd18



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), faunus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 88,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Nerd18/pseuds/Ninja_Nerd18
Summary: Hikari Tsukino dreams of being a huntress, longs to train with an awesome team, and struggles with the abuse that comes with being a Faunus. So with no family or friends left to turn to, she takes to Beacon Academy of the Kingdom of Vale to form a new family. But the surprises and struggles she finds at Beacon might be more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my spin on RWBY Fan fiction, I always enjoyed the portrayal of the struggle of the Faunus, and I'd like to have some serious focus on one who despises the White Fang. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

There's nothing like flying through the air on the second day at a new school with a bunch of your new peers. Getting launched off the side of a cliff is just another day in the life of a new Beacon Academy student. I erupt in laughter as a soar, flipping and twirling as my gray hair whips around my face.

As the ground races closer I draw my katana, Himitsu Senshi, out of its scabbard. I push the button on the hilt of the handle to change its form so I can land without dying. Half of the blade shoots backwards through the hilt, both sides of the blade bend towards me, shifting from a katana to a bow. The tips of both ends snap open, the bowstring shoots out of the top end and attaches itself to the lower end. On my back I can feel the scabbard of my sword shift into its quiver form, I reach behind and grab a grappling arrow.

I close my eyes and activate my Aura throughout my body, covering me with a forest green light from head to toe, quickly I aim my arrow and watch it hit a tree trunk. I continue to fall towards the ground, holding onto my weapon as the slack becomes taut, and use my momentum to to swing onto a tree branch. I look around seeing nothing but the quiet forest around me, my gray wolf ears perk hearing gunshots and the roaring of Grimm in the far distance.

I jump to the forest floor, "Okay, so Professor Ozpin said that the first person I see is my partner for the rest of my time here at Beacon." I recap to myself. I let out a sigh, "I just hope it's someone I can get along with."

My ears turn towards a rustle to my left, I look over and see a boy come out of the brush. "Oh uh, hi..." I mutter waving at the new comer.

He looks at me with a blank look on his face, or a bored look I can't really tell, not saying anything to me. He's wearing a simple wardrobe of a beige long sleeve shirt, warn out jeans, and work boots. His outfit gives me a farm boy kind of vibe from him, I suppose it doesn't differ too much from mine.

A basic green long sleeve t-shirt with a work vest over it, my jeans held up by a belt that holds pouches for arrow parts, and my black boots. I have to admit that I don't have any real combat gear, but I have managed to make do with what I have. I plan on getting real gear when I graduate or when ever I really need it, maybe even a weapon update.

"So I guess uh, we're partners?" I finish, not enjoying the silence that he continues to make me dwell in.

His chocolate eyes analyze me then focus on my weapon still in my hand, "So um, what's your name?" I ask. The boy lets out a sigh, seemingly annoyed by my question, and starts to walk towards me. "Okay um, well uh...I'm Hikari, but um—" I stop as he walks past me, not even bothering to see if I'm following him.

"Hey, wait!"

I run to catch up with him, "So like I said my name is Hikari, and I guess we're gonna be working together so um..." I frown and quickly move in front of him, "Can you stop walking away and just talk to me! It's very rude to ignore someone that's speaking to you!"

He stops and looks me in the eyes, "Finally a sentence comes out of your mouth that is not filled with stuttering." He holds his hand out, "Liam Prásinos, and you said your name is Hikari..." he pauses for a moment.

"Oh, Tsukino!" I yell, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "My name is Hikari Tsukino, but you can call me Hiki!"

"Right..." he gives me an odd look, letting go of my hand and brushes it on his shirt. "Well it is nice to meet you Hikari Tsukino, I suppose. So tell me what is your weapon? Are you able to summon your Aura? What is your Semblance, can you use it?"

My head is sent spinning with all of his questions, is he only interested in learning what skills I have? What about building trust between teammates?

Liam raises an eyebrow, "Hello? Did you hear me Hikari? I thought those Faunus ears could make you hear better than normal people can."

His comment stings a little, but I ignore it, knowing that we have work to do and small talk can come later. "Right yeah, I heard you sorry." I raise my weapon, "This is Himitsu Senshi, Him Sen for short, he's a katana that can transform into a bow. He can shoot regular arrows, grappling arrows, and just about every kind of dust arrow." I push the button on the hilt to revert it back to my preferred from, making my scabbard turn back too.

"My Semblance is something I like to call 'Shield' I can expand my Aura into a wall of energy to protect myself and sometimes others if I focus. I have more Aura than most people which makes activating my shields easier, and it also makes them last longer. And yes I can use both my Semblance and my Aura." I finish, manifesting my Aura and activating my Semblance expanding it to a green bubble around myself and Liam.

He looks around us, nodding and analyzing my Semblance. "You are a Faunus too right? What else can you do?"

I my wolf ears lower a little, I put my weapon away frowning and allowing my shield to dissolve. "I am a Faunus, a wolf Faunus to be exact. Like every other Faunus I can see well in the dark, and with my wolf ears I can hear better than most. I guess I also have a decent sense of smell but that's a bit of a stretch, and it's not particularly reliable."

He nods again, seemingly pondering over all the information I just gave him. I narrow my eyes, "Well what about you? I just told you everything I can do, now tell me your skills."

Liam runs a hand through his dark brown hair, "I have a whip that has a bladed side, it also doubles as a pistol that can shoot both regular and dust bullets." He takes said whip from his belt and proceeds to cut a tree down. He then makes the whip collapse by pulling a wire, and he shoots some of the falling leaves each in the middle.

I tilt my head slightly, "You don't have a name for it?"

He looks at me as if I asked him if he can breathe under water, "Why would I name my weapon, it is not as if it is alive."

He holsters his weapon as the leaves hit the floor around us, "I am also able to use both my Semblance and Aura like you can. However, it is no concern of yours what my Semblance is at the moment."

"Wait, what! That's not fair, I told you my Semblance! Why are you—" A pack of at least a dozen Ursa suddenly burst from the brush all around us.

Liam immediately jumps into action killing the ones the nearest to us, leaving about ten. "Show me you have the skill to be here, kill the rest of them." He orders jumping into a remaining tree near us.

"You've got to be kidding me! We're supposed to be a—" I draw my weapon again, cutting the head off of a charging Ursa. More of the Grimm start to move towards me, I jump around to avoid them while I change my weapon's from. I shoot an Earth Dust arrow into the tree trunk near the one that Liam is observing from. A rock spike grows from the arrow, I use it as a perch and kill four Grimm with all of my Fire Dust arrows.

I jump back to the ground as one of the remaining Ursa starts to shake the tree's trunk. I change my weapon again and use the momentum to my advantage by cutting it down. The falling tree manages to kill three of the Grim, leaving just two left for me to kill. I smirk and charge at one of them, it stands on its hind legs preparing to use its forepaws to attack me.

I activate my Semblance to cover only air above me, I feel the beast make contact with my shield as I slide on the ground toward its hind legs. I cut the hind legs off and jump up from behind the creature, it cries in possible anger or pain summoning its last ally. The able monster roars and charges at me with the wounded one still behind me, I wait till the last second and jump out of the beast's rampage.

The Ursa shatters the injured one left in my absence and it turns back at me, anger burning in its blood red eyes. Before it can attack again I use my weapon to cut the head off the last Grimm, collapsing to the floor as the monster's remains scatter to the wind.

"Well done." I hear from above me.

Liam lands on the forest floor in front of me, "I expected you would kill them all slightly faster than what you did, but I suppose that can be worked on later."

I feel both sets of my ears burn with anger, "Oh I'm _sorry_ , I'll try to do better next time my teammate leaves me to the mercy of Grimm!"

He doesn't make a comment on my sarcasm choosing to turn away from me, "Come on we have to find the relics that Professor Ozpin instructed us to find, we have wasted enough time here."

I let out a sigh, so much for bonding with my new teammate.


	2. Team LIHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the other members of our new team, will they be a good match

The two of us encounter more hordes of Grimm, easily killing them as we make our way through the forest.

We finally make it to a small stone amphitheater with stone pillars. Smaller pillars line along the walls, with chess pieces on most of them, although a lot of them are missing. "Are these the relic thingies that the Headmaster wanted us to get?" I ask walking around.

Liam stands studying the Black Rook piece, "It would have been more ideal to get the other Rook piece, and none of the other options are any better."

"Okay! So we're done right? Let's get back to the cliff that Ozpin launched us off of." I say with a little jump.

He continues to stand there as if the chess piece will blow up as soon as he touches it. I let out an annoyed sigh, "Come on Liam, more Grimm could come any minute," I move towards the Rook piece, "I don't think that it matters which one we take, let's just take this piece and get out of here. It'll be fine okay?"

"That is just what I would expect you to think." I hear him mutter.

He grits his teeth but doesn't say anything to my face, "Liam what's going on? Does it really matter so much to what pieces are left to take?"

His eyes narrow at the chess piece, "You would not—"

My ears turn toward the forest. "Something's coming, it could be more Grimm." I take a quick look around us. "Now or never, are we taking the piece or not?"

I hear Liam curse under his breath, "Yes fine, take it." I grab the Rook and put the piece in my belt before turning and running into the forest.

On our run back I notice something about his combat, his skills are almost as good as mine. He kills Grimm that I don't even sense sometimes, and I know for a fact my hearing is better than his. He knows which path to take that has less Grimm, and in no time we make it back to the cliff.

This guy confuses me, he wants to know all about what I can do, what weapon I use, and my Semblance. What's his angle?

I guess I'll have to get used to him, I can't change the fact that he's my teammate and will have to work with him till I graduate. So one way or another I'll have to learn to work with him.

————

Once everyone makes it back to the meeting area Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch lead us back to the room we were on the first day at Beacon. It turns out the chess pieces were more than just a mission objective, they are the deciders of teams.

After a while a few teams are named like Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team CRDL. They all look to be excited about working together especially RWBY and JNPR.

Professor Ozpin calls us to the stage with two other new students, we all line up in front of the Headmaster with our arms behind us. I can barely keep myself from grinning ear to ear, this is exactly why I came to Beacon, to be apart of a team.

Two other guys stand with Liam and I, the other half of our team. The taller guy has slicked back brown hair, an outfit that seriously lacks some color, and a vibe about him that almost demands respect. Not really my first choice at a teammate, but I suppose that's why it was decided the way it was. The other boy is the smallest out of all of us, even me, he kind of looks like someone's little brother. His black hair almost covers his eyes that are already blocked by his yellow glasses with thick lenses, his pale skin looks almost a little sickly, and from what I can tell his eyes match his hair. This is the kind of kid I'd be friends with, but he looks like he doesn't care that he's here.

"Iberis Abeille. Titian Atrum. Liam Prásinos. Hikari Tsukino. You four retrieved the Black Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as...Team LIHT (Light). Lead by...Liam Prásinos. Work heard and be proud of the skills that you have and those that you will learn." The older man smiles at us with amusement in his eyes.

I look to my new teammates and smile, happy to hear those words of encouragement from Professor Ozpin. I am also excited to learn who I will be working with for the next four years, already wondering what the other half of my team is capable of. We all move off the stage, going to the hallway to talk for the first time as a team.

I take initiative and reintroduce myself, "Ok so I know that Ozpin said my name is Hikari, but you guys can feel free to call me Hiki. I like my name but I've always—"

" _Shut up!_ " The large boy yells, making my ears flatten.

The taller guy, Titian, turns on all of us. "No way that old man expects someone like me to be a support member. I should be the team leader it's what I was bread for."

An awkward silence spreads around the group, "Well if you were leader then what would our team name be?" The smaller kid, Iberis, jokes slightly easing the awkwardness. "Besides I think Team LIHT has a kind of ring—"

Titian shoves Iberis, ruining the mood once again. "I said shut up! Whose idea was it to let a kid in this school? If you're just gonna keep making jokes then do us all a favor and leave. I don't have time to deal with a pest like you, you're nothing but a waste of effort and space."

Iberis stumbles back and covers his face with his arms, I then take notice of the black gloves he wears. He tensed as if expecting another, possibly harder, blow from Titian.

I step in front of him, "Hey. There's no need for that, especially after we all just met."

Titian points at Iberis, "You didn't have to drag this annoying kid through the whole freaking emerald forest. Like seriously, who trained you?"

I feel him tense up against my back, "I'm not a kid, I turn 17 in a few months. I've done my training, that's why I'm here in the first place, and my past isn't your business." Iberis states in a small voice.

"Either way he's here, if he's got his own weapon and Semblance then I don't see what the big deal is. We all came to this school to learn and improve so we don't need to be perfect right out the gate. How about we try and calm down, after all we're still teammates." I suggest.

Titian steps away from me with a look of disgust. "And to make things worse a disgusting animal like you was allowed to enroll. I should be in charge of the best team this school has to offer, not a bunch of degenerates like you." He sneers at me, "Especially if there's a filthy mongrel that I will be forced to share the same living space with."

I will admit his words hurt, and for a moment I can't bring myself to say anything to him. Why must these kind of people follow me where ever I go?

"That is not fair," Liam says. "You do not know her, you do not know any of us. Why not let our skills speak for who we are."

Titian lets out a short laugh, "Who are you to give me orders, _farm boy_. Did you train for this day for your whole life? Did you turn down offers from every other academy to be here?"

Liam looks at the boy calmly and coolly, "No, I can not say I have. However, I can say that I took the same test as you and completed the same initiation as you. And after everything, which one of us was chosen as the leader of this team?"

Veins start to appear on Titian's forehead, "You can't speak to me—"

"I can, and I am." Liam interrupts. "You do not have to like me, and you do not have to respect me. However, you _will_ listen to me because _I_ was chosen to be this team's leader."

Titian doesn't say anything, I place my hand on his shoulder. "Look dude, you seem like the guy who's spent most of his life getting what he wants. Take it from those who haven't, life isn't fair. Liam is the leader of this team, Iberis got accepted, and frankly you're stuck with me. Sorry man but we didn't make the rules, so we might as well make the best of our situation."

He slaps my hand off of him, "Don't you ever touch me again, _animal_." He growls.

He starts to storm off, "Oh also, you've got to come up with something better if you want to insult me! The Animal Kingdom is _way_ better than humanity!" I yell after him.

Iberis chuckles next to me and Liam shakes his head, "Well looks like this will be an interesting first year for Team LIHT." I smile.

We all make it back to our team dorm, finding Titian already settled in and going sleep. The rest of us share a knowing look, silently agreeing to talk again in the morning.

I place my bag at the foot of my bed and try to get settled for the night. Titian already made this first night pretty awkward, but now the realization dawns on me that I am the only one on the team that's a girl.

I try not to let it bother me too much, but that is easier said than done considering that I've spent most of my time alone for the past few years. I shake my head to clear it, overthinking tends to be my downfall for most things. Besides I have a decent feeling about my team, as long as they don't treat me too differently.

I try to quickly get ready for bed, knowing that the first day of school is but a few hours away.


	3. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at Beacon, who will we meet?

I wake up to the sun peaking through the curtains, that and the movement in the room. I give myself a quick morning stretch, feeling my ears flick as if to wake up too. I look up to see Liam and Titian up getting their school supplies together, already dressed in their Beacon school uniforms.

I sit up quickly, "What time is it?" I ask the room.

Titian ignores me while Liam looks in my general direction, "It is eight o'clock, our first class starts in an hour. We all have a few classes together, but I would like to get in some solo training after class so you might not see me a lot today. However, after dinner we need to get team training in, I want to see what I will be working with for the next four years."

"Oh um, cool I guess." I yawn.

I look over and see that Iberis is still asleep. The boy sleeps soundly in his bed, half of his face buried in his pillow, blankets covered up to his neck, with drool leaking out of his mouth. "You guys didn't think to wake up our other teammate?" I ask.

Liam shrugged, "I tried, but he seems to be a very heavy sleeper."

I walk over to Iberis' bed, shivering a little from the floor and lack of my bed covers. I gently shake the younger student, "Ibbeerriiss, time to get uuuppp."

He groans and tries to sink deeper into his bed, "Nnnoooo Mom, more sleep pleeaassee."

I giggle a little at his mumbling, "Come on dude it's me Hiki, remember Team LIHT, Beacon Academy. And I know, I want more sleep too, but Liam says we have class in an hour."

Iberis slowly sits up in his bed, his already messy hair sticking up in odd ends, nodding with his eyes still closed. I smile and poke him in the cheek, "What not a morning person, or are you someone who only functions after coffee?"

"More like a breakfast person, I like fruits or cereal, preferably something with a good amount of sugar." He yawns.

He rubs his eye making me notice that his gloves are still on his hands, and I also see that they go up to his bicep. Why does he wear them? Is he hiding something? Scars?

I push the thought out of my head, if he wants to tell me he will when he's ready.

"Well I don't have anything with me at the moment kiddo, but maybe they have some Marshmallow Flakes in the mess hall." I offer him my hand, helping him out of his bed. "If you get ready fast enough I'll go check with you, I gotta get used to this stupid skirt somehow."

————

We all manage to make it to Professor Port's class for the history of Grimm from what I can tell, but truthfully it's just a class where he talks about his old hunter's days.

After several stories, and several attempts of not falling asleep, Professor Port calls on Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY to take on a decently sized Boarbatusk. Her team chears her on as she puts up a good fight, showing off her graceful movements and her beautiful Semblance.

The fight is over quickly and Professor Port ends the class with praise for the beautiful heiress girl. I'll be the first to admit that she's gorgeous, but just from a glance at her I can already tell that she's someone like Titian. I already have to deal with one of him, so I'll just keep my distance from the Schnee girl.

Besides she would probably just reject me the first chance she got.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, other classes with Professor Oobleck, Goodwitch, and Peach range in various class subjects. End of the day comes soon enough as I sit with Iberis in the mess hall, Liam and Titian didn't want to have dinner with us.

"Hey guys are these seats taken?!" A voice booms from behind my sensitive ears.

I let out a shriek of surprise, falling off of the bench we're sitting on. "I'm so sorry! Nora can be a little loud some times." Another voice apologizes, offering their hand out.

I accept the hand and find myself face to face with a beautiful red haired girl. She wears a bronze circlet, her eyes are as beautiful as emeralds, and I now realize that I am very close to her.

I jump back to the bench and almost fall over again, "N-no don't worry, um no harm no foul right?" I laugh nevously.

"Thank you for understanding, I'm Pyrrha Nikos, and these are my teammates." She points to the other students with her. "This is Jaune, Nora, and Ren" she introduces.

"Hey," says the blonde one.

"Hiya!!" The other girl grins at me.

"Greetings," The dark haired boy bows.

I offer a small wave at the team, "H-hi, um I'm Hikari Tsukino, and this is my teammate Iberis Abeille."

Pyrrha looks around, "Where's the rest of your team?"

I avoid her gaze, "They uh, they had other things to do, I guess."

Jaune frowns, "But, shouldn't teams sit together so they can bond and strategize?"

Both Iberis and I can't bring ourselves to answer the blonde boy's question.

"No worries! You guys can hang out with us! We're also friends with Team RWBY, and I'm sure they'll like you too!" Nora smiles putting one arm around Iberis and I.

I let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah that sounds great, if you guys don't mind having two members from another team."

Pyrrha sits across us, "Nonsense, the more the merrier right?"

Iberis looks at me with a grin, "She makes a valid point Hiki."

"Hiki? Is that a nickname?" Jaune asks me.

I tuck some of my hair behind my human ear, "Yeah, I always thought my name was a little to long." I admit softly.

"I think it's super cute!" Nora yells almost in my ear.

I turn my ears away from the enthusiastic girl, "Thanks, it's nice to be complimented for a change..." I mutter.

"What do you mean?" Ren asks as he quietly cuts his food.

Both sets of my ears burn with embarrassment, my wolf ones flatten against my head. "Oh nothing, just uh, forget I said anything."

Pyrrha looks at me with her soft green eyes, "Do people mistreat you because you're a Faunus?" She asks gently.

My heart drops to my stomach, "You could say that..." I admit.

There's a pause at the table, "Well let us know if it happens, as your friends we will help you deal with obnoxious miscreants." Pyrrha reassures me.

"Ooh!!" Nora jumps up from her spot slamming her fist into her palm, "We'll break their legs!!" Her eyes shine with the thought of beating up someone.

"O-oh you uh...you don't have to to that!" I hold my hands in front of me, "I don't care about if some idiots make fun of me, I'm used to it I promise!"

"Well don't say _that_ ," Jaune frowns, "That's pretty sad if you're used to getting mistreated."

Ren nods with his teammate, "No one should be accustomed to the act of discrimination."

"We'll break their legs!" Nora shouts again, eyes shining brighter.

Pyrrha smiles at her team, "We're your friends now which means people will have to go through us to get to you."

I'm taken aback by their words, I feel my eyes pricking with possible tears. "Thank you..." I wish I could say more, but I can't think of anything better.

I smile big at the table, "Then feel free to call me Hiki."

————

"Hiki can I ask you something?" Iberis asks on the way back to the room.

"Sure man, shoot."

"Are you gonna tell them about Titian?"

I stop walking, "No, I don't think I will." I sigh.

"But why not? They seem like nice people, and he did call you," he pauses thinking, "those rude things."

I smile at him, "He did, but I've chosen to forgive him, and I like to believe he'll get better the more time I spend with him. Besides, I don't think that 'breaking legs' will help anyone, even if they kind of deserve it. Call me an idealist but I don't believe violence solves any problems, especially for the Faunus rights."

He looks away and rubs his wrist as if thinking of something. I place my hand of his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

I feel him tense then he turns and smiles at me, "Yeah, defiantly."

Again I feel like he's hiding something, but I don't want to force anything out of him. He's the one member of Team LIHT that I really enjoy being around.

I ruffle his hair, laughing as he groans, I hook his arm and start moving us toward the room. "Alrighty then, let's get back to the room. Our homework isn't gonna do itself."


	4. LIHT Training

The whole team is in the training room, it's after hours but Liam had already talked with Professor Goodwitch earlier about using it. Saying that we needed it to have the team get used to each other's weapons, semblances, and fighting styles.

We stand in a circle, Liam with his whip, me with my sword, Iberis with a rifle, and Titian with what looks like a sledge hammer. "So these are your weapons?" Liam asks the group.

I push the button on my weapon's hilt, nock a fire arrow, and shoot it at one of the banners burning it. "Well you already met Him Sen dude." I reply slightly grumpy that this couldn't wait till a better time than the night after the first day.

"'Him Sen,' what's that?" Iberis asks.

I look fondly at my weapon, "Him Sen is my lovely weapon that has helped me through so much! His full name is Himitsu Senshi and he's my sweet boy!" I exclaim changing his form back and swinging him around.

Liam rolls his eyes, "I still do not understand why a weapon needs a name, it is just a tool."

Iberis shrugs, "It's just tradition man, besides it's fun to give something so personal a name. It's like emblems, they're just another part of who we are." He spins his rifle and it shifts to a black and yellow staff, "My weapon is a rifle that is also a staff, kind of weird I know, but I only really use the rifle part anyway. Aanndd its name iiisss...." he snaps his fingers, "Silent Stinger!"

I let out a laugh, "Not bad Iberis, did you just think of it now?"

He nods shyly, "Yeah, I think it sounds cool..."

"Then it's perfect." I smile.

Titian groans, "Are you two done with this stupid discussion?"

"Yes, can we please move on?" Liam adds.

Titian leans on his hammer, "This is my weapon, nothing fancy it's just a hammer, but it has been in my family for as long as I can remember. And I guess its name is 'Justice Wielder'."

"But didn't you just say it was stupid for a weapon to have a name?" I ask the already annoyed teen.

He gives me a glare, "Like I said it's been in my family for who knows how long. I come from a military family, someone else named it, I'm just keeping tradition." I roll my eyes at his weak response.

Liam sighs, "Well this is my weapon, a whip that doubles as a pistol, no name"

"Interesting choice of name Liam." I joke.

"No, I just said my weapon does not have a name." He repeats.

"But you just said it's 'no name', so that's its name." I snicker, with Iberis giggling next to me.

Our leader rubs his forehead, "Regardless we need to start training."

" _Dude_! It's literally almost midnight, can't we do this another time?" I groan.

Iberis nods, "She's got a point Liam, besides we have class in the morning."

Liam runs his hand through his hair, "Fine, just show me that you can use your Auras and Semblances so I can start planing team tactics."

I shrug, "Well our leader already knows my Semblance, so how about a demonstration for you two?" I face Titian, "Hit me with your fancy hammer." I order.

"Are you sure _animal_? I pack more of a punch than you would expect." Hate drips from his words, making me think that he enjoys the idea of hitting me.

I push that thought from my head, "Yeah don't worry, I can take a hit."

He laughs, taking a wide fighting stance in front of me, "Don't say I didn't warn you, I'm gonna enjoy this."

Titian begins his swing at me, I carefully time it and activate my shield right before the weapon makes contact with me. My teammate's face shifts into a look of surprise, I fold my arms and smirk.

"My Semblance is what I call 'shield', I can make a bubble of my Aura to protect me and those close to me." I explain.

Titian quickly regains his composure, he steps forwards, and places his hand on my bubble. "You're gonna have to try harder than that dude. It can stand up to an Ursa on a bad day, so what makes—"

A weird feeling spreads through my body, like ice water running through my veins. I feel my shield lower as I crumble to the floor, "What are you doing!?" I hear Iberis' voice, although it's muffled.

I feel like I suddenly developed some sort of sickness, I feel weak, cold, and like I might pass out. "That was _my_ Semblance, it drains those who I touch of their Aura. I won't lie _Faunus_ I'm slightly impressed, you have more Aura than previous people I've tried it on." Titian explains, my hearing starting to come back into focus.

I look at him and see that he is glowing from the Aura that he just stole from me, "I can use my enemy's Aura to recharge my own, or use it to give my attacks more power."

He turns, swinging his hammer at a wall on the other side of the room. As he attacks slashes of green energy, the same color as my Aura, fly towards his target and leave singe marks on the wall.

"Could everyone please stop giving me things I will have to explain to Professor Goodwitch." Liam mumbles.

I try to stand only to fall back to the ground, "Hikari!" Iberis cries.

Iberis throws his weapon to the side before he rushes to me, helping me stand back up. "Did you steal _all_ of her Aura?"

Titian shrugs, "So what if I did? She'll have it back again by morning, what's the big deal?"

I feel the younger boy tense, "She is still your teammate, and you've just made her extremely vulnerable until she can regenerate it back."

Titian rolls his eyes, "Don't exaggerate the mutt will be fine."

Liam cuts between us, "Alright that is enough, it is late and we have class tomorrow. So how about we call it a night?"

"You're not gonna _do_ something about him?" Iberis asks furious.

Liam stares down Iberis, "Hikari initiated the battle, if she had been more cautious then she might have been able to react better to Titian's attack. However," He turns on Titian, "you did take it a step too far by draining most of her Aura. Next time be more careful when training with the team."

Titian shrugs nonchalantly, Iberis' body shakes, and I feel anger roll off of him like waves. " _Are you_ —"

I tug on his sweatshirt, "Iberis, drop it. Seriously dude I just want to go to bed, so let's just go back to the room."

I hear him sigh in defeat before walking us towards the door. "Iberis you forgot to mention your Semblance." Liam calls after us.

"I can fuse a small portion of my Aura with someone else's and I can keep track on where they go. I call it 'tracer' and like Titian I have to physically touch someone for it to work. Now I'm gonna take care of Hiki because it seems like I'm the only one who cares to do something." He growls.

—————

The next morning I rush out of the room and to our first class, not wanting to see Titian after what happened the night before.

After class Liam pulls me aside, "Was it not your parents' job to teach you how to deal with idiots who think they have power?"

I furrow my eyebrows, "Uh what do you mean?"

He rubs his forehead looking stressed and possibly suffering from a headache. "You are a Faunus, I assume you have dealt with people like this before. Idiots that do not have a filter from their brain and mouth, idiots who will tell you something just for the sole reason to bring you down. Have you spent your whole life without a single bully Hikari?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Of course I've dealt with dumb people like that, but what about them? I mean, are we five? There's no one 'bullying' me at this school."

"Have you always been this dense?" He almost yells, he takes a breath before continuing. " _Titian_. Are you, or are you not going to do something about him?" He asks me through clenched teeth.

"No because there's nothing to do, he's just an idiot that doesn't bother me." I lie.

He stares at me, as if searching for something, "Even after last night?"

I shiver remembering the feeling of his Semblance affecting my Aura, "Yes even after last night, there's nothing that will change his mind except proving him wrong."

My team leader raises his brow, "And how will you do that?"

I give him a small, very practiced smile. "Are we done? I gotta study in the library, can you tell Iberis where I am if you see him?"

Liam lets out a sigh, "Fine, lie to yourself if that is what you want. Just do not come to me seeking assistance when you need it in the future." He walks away without another word to me.

So he basically said to my face that he wouldn't help me with Titian, which is fantastic. I ball my fists, it doesn't matter anyway because Titian isn't a problem for me. He just needs to get used to me, and then I'll be fine.

I'm so lost in thought that I bump into someone on my way to the library, I look to see Weiss Schnee on the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry, are you ok?" I ask, scrambling to her side.

I place my hand on her shoulder, she eyes my hand before her gaze travels to my ears. Her eyes narrow and her gaze becomes cold, she shoulders my hand off and gets up herself. She steps a little away from me, just enough for me to know she doesn't want to be near me.

"I'm fine, but next time watch where you're going." She states in a chilled tone.

I stay sitting on the floor watching her stride away, I feel like I'd been slapped in the face. She couldn't even be bothered to insult me, she must really be disgusted by me. This encounter stings more than I've become used to, and I'm not to sure why.

My ears droop, "Guess I was right about her." I mutter to myself.

"You can never be too careful around people like her." A voice says from behind me.

Looking behind me I am met with a familiar face, "Blake Belladonna, how long has it been?"

She crosses her arms, "Five, maybe six years. How have you been?"

My ears fold back, "Considering what your precious White Fang did to me, I'd say I did okay for myself."

Her eyes fall to the ground, "Hikari, I—"

"Please don't say you're sorry, I got enough of that back when we were kids. And it hurt _so much_ more coming from the group responsible, so don't give me that crap traitor." I growl at my old friend.

I stand and march toward her, "So what's your angle here? Did Sienna send you here to spy? Is the White Fang taking their fight to the academies now? Is that why you're wearing that stupid bow, to cover up your ears?" I interrogate bearing my teeth.

"Keep your voice down! No one here but you even knows I'm a Faunus, and I'd like to keep it that way!" She whispers.

I clench my fists, "Give one good reason why I should do that."

"Because I left the White Fang!" She insists.

My eyes narrow, "I'm listening..."

"You were right! The White Fang has become different, more violent and I decided that I didn't want to be apart of their plans anymore. I left and now I want to become a huntress to help people, I swear I'm not apart of them anymore!" She explains, the desperate tone in her voice confirming her story for now.

I let myself relax a little, "Fine, but if I see you fall out of line I won't hesitate to let Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch know about your past."

"Got it, but you don't have to worry about me I promise." She gets a sad look in her eye, "It's really good to see you again Hikari, Ilia and I always wondered what happened to you. You could've said goodbye you know, instead of just leaving."

A phantom knife twists in my chest, "You know _exactly_ why I couldn't stay, so don't try to guilt trip me now. You don't get to do that after you two left me no choice, where was I supposed to go? I had no family and my two friends were in the organization that destroyed my life!"

She continues to stare at me speechless, "Hiki I'm—"

I quickly turn away from her, " _I told you not to tell me you're sorry._ " I growl as I walk away.

————

A few days pass and I continue the morning trend of breakfast then walking to Professor Oobleck's class with Iberis by my side. This kid has really grown on me, like the little brother I never had.

"Hikari! Iberis!" Nora's voice sounds from behind us.

We turn to see Team JNPR coming from down the hall to have class with us. Iberis waves back at them, "Good morning guys."

I feel my face turn a shade of red, tucking some of my hair behind my human ear. "Hiki, Iberis, good morning." Pyrrha smiles.

A grin spreads on my face uncontrollably at the sound of her voice saying my nickname, even though I told her to call me it. "Good morning Pyrrha!" I say a little too loud.

Our small group starts laughing, attracting the attention of team RWBY as well. "Pretty energetic this morning Hiki, good night sleep or what?" Yang asks.

I blush impossibly harder, "Yeah I guess you could say that." I laugh nervously.

I like team RWBY they're pretty cool especially Ruby and Yang, the sisters are funny and fun to be around.

Both teams accepted Iberis and I as soon as we started hanging out with them, which is something I'm not used to at all. They felt bad that our team isn't as close as others are and just wanted to be a source of good company.

Blake still has to prove that her motives match her story, I'll have to be watching her until I can confirm everything she said was true. But admittedly she is making it very hard to stay mad at her, besides what happened to me wasn't her fault anyway.

Weiss is the only member that I don't get along with, and after what happened I can't really see us getting along. I just wish I knew why she hated me so much, was it just me or all Faunus?

Team JNPR is more my speed anyway, after getting used to Nora's naturally loud voice. They are a little more fun to be around, but that might just be because a former Atlas resident isn't there to give me her silent judgement looks. It also helps that Pyrrha is a member of team JNPR, and I really like hanging out with Pyrrha.

Titian appears and shoves his way through the two teams, although avoids his fellow former Atlas citizen. He intently bumps my shoulder on his way to the classroom. "If you newbies don't mind, I would like to get through this day without hearing anymore of your worthless chatter." He growls.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" Jaune asks.

I feel my ears droop, "If you figure it out can you let me know?" I sigh.

An awkward silence fills the hallway as we make our way to class.


	5. A Friend’s Predicament

After a few weeks we're well adapted to the new school routines, classes, bonding, and training. At least we do some of those as a team, it seems how ever hard we try we can't get Liam and Titian to participate in team bonding exercises.

So Iberis and I have turned to our friends of teams RWBY and JNPR, which is fine with us because we have more fun with them anyway. But it's clear that we all have things to learn from the teachers at Beacon.

We watch from the floor of the training room as we watch Jaune and Cardin Winchester participate in a sparring match for one of Professor Goodwitch's lessons. The difference between the two boys is quite drastic, Cardin being the more skilled one out of them. Even though Jaune shows improvement it isn't enough to win him the match, leaving him to the mercy of one of the worst tempered guys in our year.

"Cardin, that's enough." Professor Goodwitch calls, ending the match.

She explains what we should take away from watching the two boys, and how tournament battles work, pointing out Jaune's lack of certain improvement. She reminds us about the up coming Vytal Festival and the competition that will come with it, most of the other students voice their excitement for the fast approaching event.

I look around at my friends, Team RWBY looks as jazzed as ever, Iberis gives me one of his grins, I glance at Pyrrha and find a worried look on her face. Understandably so, after all her team leader just got beat in a match, but something more lingers in her eyes.

————

We all sit together at lunch, listening to Nora apparently over exaggerate her reoccurring dream according to Ren. I notice that only about half the table is paying attention though, Ruby and Pyrrha share a knowing glance at the still moping blonde boy.

I can't really blame him after losing his match and being called a slow learner in front of everyone by the teacher during class. Although I am slightly jealous for the attention he's getting from Pyrrha, even if he can't see it for himself. But I hold no ill feelings toward Jaune, considering I don't have the courage to act on whatever feelings I have anyway.

"So what do you think the dream means?" Iberis asks, not noticing the tension at the other end of the table.

Nora's eyes glimmer at the question, "Well _I_ think—"

"Jaune, are you ok?" Pyrrha asks, gaining the attention of the group.

"Uh?" He absentmindedly replies, "Oh, Yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little...not okay..." Ruby adds awkwardly.

One of my ears flick as I sit straight and face the blond boy, "Which would be totally fine and understandable." I reassure, as most of the table looks his way.

"Eh, guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look!" He smiles, giving us a weak thumbs up.

I hear Cardin laughing across the cafeteria, I look to see him and his team making fun of an older Faunus student named Velvet. My ears fold back, I dig my nails in the table, and grind my teeth in frustration.

"Just once, I'd like to see him get laughed at." I growl under my breath.

Iberis places his gloved hand on my shoulder, "Yeah me too,"

"You two don't mean that do you?" I look up and see Weiss with a face of concern.

I feel my ears burn from getting caught by the heiress girl, "Well, I uh—"

"Why shouldn't we feel that way?" Iberis cuts me off, "All Cardin ever does is pick on people for stupid reasons, especially the _Faunus_ students." His hand grips my shoulder a little tighter.

Weiss looks at me with a judgmental expression, "Wait ok, look, all I'm saying is that it would be nice to see him get a taste of his own medicine. I don't want to like beat him up or something, that's not me I swear, I'm a pacifist." I explain trying to defend myself.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." My ear flicks toward Pyrrha, regaining my attention before Weiss can respond.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes!" Jaune weakly responds, trying to keep things light hearted.

"He's a bully." Ruby corrects narrowing her eyebrows.

The group then adds in by pointing out all the things he's done to Jaune specifically, surprisingly though Jaune still tries to say that Cardin isn't that bad.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha reassures him.

Nora jumps up from her seat, "OOH! We'll break his legs!"

"So that threat goes for anybody?" I joke, remembering the same thing she said the first day of school.

"Break their legs!" She repeats, eyes shining with excitement.

"Guys, really it's fine!" Jaune repeats, "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

"Ooww! That hurts!" A voice cries out.

We all turn to see Team CRDL mocking Velvet and Cardin pulling on her rabbit ears, "Please stop..." Velvet begs.

"I told you it was real!" Cardin laughs to his teammates, ignoring the Faunus girl's plea.

"What a freak!" One of his teammates adds.

The brutish boy lets Velvet's ear go, and she quickly exits the Cafeteria. "Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha says, obviously fuming with rage.

"He's not the only one." Blake points out, having more insight than the others know.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang sighs sympathetically.

"People like him certainly don't make it any easier for us." I admit sadly, poking my food with my fork.

The table becomes quiet as Jaune exits the Cafeteria too, none of us knowing what to say.

————

Later in Professor Oobleck's class we focus on the Faunus Rights Revolution and the history behind it. I sit awkwardly in my seat not particularly enjoying the subject. It's just reminder that things might be better, but are still no where near what they should be.

"Now!" The teacher shouts, "Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

A couple of hands raise in the classroom, mine included.

I feel people's eyes on me, making me squirm more. I can also feel Iberis fidgeting next to me, like something is bothering him, maybe he's had bad experiences with other Faunus. He might have been attacked or something by a bad Faunus, and this history lesson is bringing up bad memories.

I know it's always been hard for me to talk about Faunus rights history. I hate that some people see me as just an animal with a short fuse, all because humanity couldn't get along before any of us were born. Just hearing about all these fights and battles makes my skin itch, especially after what happened to my parents.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He quickly sips from his thermos before continuing, "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang!"

I suddenly feel the urge to punch something, or maybe it's the need to throw up, either way I quickly raise my hand again. "Professor Oobleck, can I be excused?" I ask.

The teacher looks at me confused, "Could this wait, there's only five more minutes of class time."

My ears flatten, "It's...I just..." my hands start to tremble, "I'm not...comfortable...with this subject."

"Er, um, of course Miss Tuskino. Go right ahead." He replies, slightly awkward.

I gather my things and as I walk out I hear him ask about more facts of the war, making me even more glad I asked to leave. I already know all of the stuff he's talking about, plus after he mentioned the White Fang I needed out of that classroom.

I feel my chest constrict as I pace the hallway, I breathe faster to get more air but it's not enough. Every sound I hear radiates and echos around me, my vision becomes blurry and spins. The urges of running far away and curling into a ball fight for dominance, making me feel trapped and panicked.

"Damnit..." I breathe, placing a hand on my chest.

I'm reminded of how most of the world sees the Faunus, as a bunch of violent animals that want to be feared over anything else. The exact reason my parents were...

"Hikari?" A voice surprises me, yanking out of my thoughts.

My ears fold back threateningly, my fist flying towards my target, with a growl starting in the back of my throat. I stop my fist just in time to find Iberis in front of me, "Woah! It's me! It's me!" He shouts, holding his gloved hands in front of his face.

I lower my hands and take a breath, "Iberis, oh Gods, I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard."

His eyes still express fear, possibly from a past incident, "Sorry it was my fault, you just looked a little freaked. And what we were talking about today in class, that must have been hard. I should've paid more attention, sorry."

Guilt claws at my insides, "No I'm—"

"Stop with the whining already! It's bad enough that I have to learn about this stupid history without you freaking out more than usual!" I recognize Titian's voice.

Cardin comes from behind Iberis, hitting his shoulder with enough force to make the younger boy stumble. "Who let this kid enroll here? He wouldn't even make a decent meal for a Beowolf." Cardin laughs.

I stabilize Iberis before moving him behind me, "You shouldn't treat people so poorly. You never know what someone is capable of, they might help you one day." I point out to the larger teen.

"What are you gonna do about it mutt?" Titian sneers.

Cardin's team as well as Titian surround me and Iberis. "I—I..."

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Goodwitch appears behind the barricade.

Cardin steps away from me, "No ma'am, just making small talk. Come on boys." The rest of his team follows him down the hall way.

As soon as Professor Goodwitch leaves Titian pushes me into the wall next to a pillar, "Can't you ever just take what you deserve, now you've embarrassed me in front of my friends. Don't think this is over mutt."

The crushing feeling returns as he lets me go, shutting out the rest of the world, I feel my pulse and breath quicken. I shove myself into the corner and slide down to the floor, wanting to feel grounded by something. The pounding of my heartbeat drowns most of the noise around me, although I am aware that an argument is going on.

"Is that really necessary?" I hear Yang yell as I continue to cower on the floor.

"What's your problem?" I hear Titian say.

"I should be asking you that! Isn't Hikari your teammate?"

"What does it matter?"

I force myself to face the pair, both looking very annoyed. " _I need to stop this, I need to stop this,_ " the thought repeats in my head, urging me to get up.

She storms up to the slightly taller boy, getting up in his face. "Who do you think you are? She's still a person, you shouldn't treat her like that!"

I move towards Yang and place my hand on her shoulder, "Yang, calm down. It's fine, I'm fine I promise."

"See, the bitch says she's fine." Titian snickers. "Probably just pent up, someone should take her for a walk."

Yang growls as I pull on her arm, "Yang, please. This isn't gonna help anyone, just walk away." I tell her.

She looks at me, anger still burning in her red irises, "You can't be—"

I meet her gaze, "Walk away." I repeat.

She looks like she's about to argue again, but instead she storms off down the hallway. Giving one of the pillars a punch, hard enough to crack it, as she leaves. Weiss catches my eye just after Yang leaves, something in her gaze that makes me want to hide from her. Yang's teammates run after her, leaving a tense feeling in the hallway.

My ears flatten to my head, fear. The look in Weiss' eyes was fear. That's why she must hate me, and I shouldn't be surprised from an Atlas girl.

I feel the remaining bystander's eyes fixate on me, including our team leader. I feel my body shake under so many gazes, with the constricting feeling still there and increasing.

I need to leave.

"Come on Iberis, let's go." My voice quivers as I leave the scene.


	6. Getting to Know you

Iberis and I make our way back to our team's room, walking in silence, which isn't normal for us. I have managed to calm myself down by grazing my hand on the wall as I walk. Having physical contact with something that isn't me reminds me I'm ok.

"Hey Hiki," Iberis breaks the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you let Yang do anything?"

I let out a sigh stopping in the hallway, "I told her to leave it alone because people like Titian, or Cardin, won't react positively to violence for the Faunus cause. Those humans need to see that the Faunus are just like other people, and that not all of us are bad."

"So does that mean you think _some_ Faunus are bad?" He asks.

I'm taken aback by his question, "Well of course, because groups like the White Fang exist. I can't believe that everyone on this planet is one hundred percent good, that's dangerously naïve. Besides, I've seen for myself that it's not true anyway." Iberis' shoulders sag at my honesty.

I place my hand on his shoulder, "That being said, I also don't see the world as all evil because I'm still an optimist. I believe that people do the things they do for three reasons, they were raised that way, to protect the people they love, or to protect themselves."

The younger boy looks at me with his big dark eyes, seemingly so innocent, but I keep in mind that I still don't know him too well. "The world is a weird place kiddo, but all you can do is try to make it better. So for me that's using violence against people as a last resort, and only when it's absolutely necessary."

Iberis averts his eyes from me, "Also..."

I tilt my head to try and catch his gaze again, "Also..."

He furrows his brows, "When I tried to talk to you after class, you looked...detached."

My ears lower, "What do you mean?"

"It's like you weren't here, I mean I know you were physically, but I don't think your mind was." The boy explains.

I gaze at my feet, "You're right, I wasn't really there when you called out to me. It happened more when I was a kid, but sometimes I feel like my mind is isolated from reality. My sight gets blurry, and I can't really move my body. But I can still hear everything around me clearly, if anything it's deafening. It's scary cause I feel like I'm trapped in my own body, but it goes away after a while."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" He asks quietly.

I look up at him and his face expresses an understanding feeling, like I just put something he's experienced into words for the first time. "Just try not to freak out when I get like that. Try to call me back from it gently, like when I wake you up for school." I smile.

Iberis lowers his head, fearing I said something wrong I start to panic a little. Before I can say anything my teammate embraces me, hugging me tightly with his head resting just underneath my chin.

"You're a good person Hiki, I'm sorry this happens to you." He says gently.

I realize that I haven't been embraced like this in a very long time, was it since I left home, or somewhere on my journey? When was the last time I had a hug? My eyes start to burn, my breath trembles, and I slowly wrap my own arms around him.

"Don't sweat it dude, I've dealt with this for a long time, I know what I'm doing. It's just nice to finally have someone who I can open up to." I admit.

He looks up at me and give the biggest grin I've seen from him, "Yeah, I feel the same way."

I ruffle his hair, "Then it's settled kiddo, looks like you're stuck with me." I laugh.

————

Liam calls for another team training later that night, which might be the last thing I want to deal with. However, it's extremely hard to tell Liam no. Mostly because the fact that I respect him as our leader, but I also want to prove to him that I'm a strong member of the team.

Today focus is target practice, Professor Goodwitch showed us targets that the room has small drones that fly them around. Probably a work of Altas engineers by the look of it, the design is similar to their fighter aircrafts.

We each work with our weapons me with Him Sen, Iberis and Silent Stinger, and Liam with his nameless pistol whip. Since Titian's weapon is just his hammer, he works on combos with it on a dummy.

During Iberis' turn at the moving targets, he exhibits extreme accuracy, and his gun hardly makes any noise considering its power. "How'd you get it to shoot so quietly?" I ask seriously impressed.

"Why do you think I named it 'Silent Stinger'?" He laughs, "I've always loved the efficiency that guns have, which might be why I like the rifle part of my weapon more. Anyway I got kinda obsessed when I was making my weapon at Signal." He inspects the rifle for any issues. "I'm not one for close combat, so I thought I would make a weapon that was more stealthy and easy to carry. Being quiet is apart of the job, so I've spent the past two years making it as quiet as I can."

Liam nods, "I have to admit Iberis, it seems to be pretty close to silent."

"Yeah maybe to the average person, but for an advanced hearing Faunus," I twitch my ears, "such as myself. You might want to keep tweaking it."

He looks up from inspecting his weapon, "Huh, then I might need 'an advanced hearing Faunus, such as yourself' to help with the modifications." He jokes offering me his hand.

I take it shaking it enthusiastically, "You've got a deal kiddo."

"How about you Hiki? How'd you get Him Sen?" He asks switching places with Liam.

I sigh looking at my beloved weapon, "Well, when I was 12 my parents died, and when they did I was left with their life savings. Shortly after I decided to travel, to put it simply, so I took some of what they left me and I bought a katana. Himitsu Senshi didn't have his name quite yet because he was just a plain sword, but I made sure he was put to good use. After a while of fighting low class Grimm I knew I needed more than just a regular sword. So when I could, I stopped by blacksmith shops to see their thoughts on giving my sword upgrades. It took a while, but I finally found someone who was willing to do what I wanted for a price that was manageable."

I press the button on Him Sen's hilt, extending into his bow form. "She understood my situation, saw that I wasn't doing so hot, and took pity on a 15 year old kid living on the road. She told me once that she had been in the same situation as me, although she left her home willingly. Anyway, she made the adjustments and did an amazing job, better than I could've ever hoped for. She told me something before I left that town something that I've kept in mind for all these years. She said, 'Weapons and combat will only get you so far, surround yourself with people you trust. Because at the end of the day they'll be the ones who will really take care of you.' That's part of the reason I came to Beacon, to meet people and make connections. 'Cause life is more worth living when you have people to share it with." I smile.

"So she made you pay for it?" Liam asks.

"Oh no, she knew I was short on money, that's why a lot of blacksmiths turned me down. So she made me her assistant for a few months without pay instead. Although she did make me food, taught me to shoot a bow properly, and gave me a place to sleep. Looking back now I got the better end of the deal, but I think she did that on purpose." I laugh.

"Sounds like it was a good deal to me, she got to help out someone that's was in the same position she was in. Sometimes it's more about doing what's right and not what's best for the wallet." Iberis points out.

I fiddle with the bow string, "Yeah, maybe you're right."

Liam tags me in for target practice, "So Iberis, what made you want to come to Beacon?" I ask, nocking my arrow.

He reloads his rifle, dawning a somber look on his face as memories cloud his irises. "Not really much of a choice, Cyan had to get rid of me some how."

I lower my weapon, giving the younger boy my full and undivided attention.

"Yeah, I grew up with a bigger family, in the city of Vale. Two sisters, two brothers, plus me, and my parents made for a very full house. Except I was always singled out, and I could never figure out why. I wasn't the youngest and it wasn't like I messed up all the time. I was just an average kid, but still everyone kept their distance for the most part. That is until Cyan let it slip one night that I wasn't his son, things went down hill from there." He brings out a cloth and starts to shine his gun.

"Deep down I think I knew something was up, but until then it was just thoughts in my head. 'I didn't even want to keep you. You're just a reminder of how your mother is still the same whore she's always been.'" Iberis' tone somehow remained nonchalant while quoting his father-figure's words.

He looks over his weapon with close precision, "So it turns out I was a byproduct of an old flame my mom had from when she was younger, after I wasn't a secret anymore Cyan up and moved everyone to Atlas. He came from a decently wealthy family who lived there, so he had the money for it. I didn't know until we moved, but apparently Cyan's family does business with the Schnee family in some way."

Iberis pulls back the pin in his rifle, "Once we got there everyone gave him so much credit for keeping his wife's bastard son, praising him for just tolerating me. They didn't know that he took every opportunity possible to make sure that I knew I was lucky to even be living with him, that at any moment he could throw me out. But we both knew that would be bad for his relationship with my mother, so he opted to send me away instead. Can't be an eyesore if I'm not in sight right? So I went to Signal made my weapon and tried to give him as little of a reason to check up on me, I don't want to cause anyone any more trouble."

He checks the scope, "It's not that I don't miss everyone, I do, but I just know that it would be better if I just stick to the role that works best for everyone. So for me, it's being a good student to get my Huntsman license, so I can move away from my family. To get the skills I need to survive on my own, so I can't bother them anymore. Plus at the same time I'd be helping other people, sounds like a win win to me."

Liam and I are both stunned into silence, "So that's me. A sad bastard from a wealthy family, trying my best to not be a waste of space."

I hear Titian grunt before seeing the dummy's head roll towards us. "Enough with your sob stories already, last I checked training didn't come with therapy sessions."

Iberis looks at the floor in shame, "You're right, sorry we'll try to wrap it up." I cut in before Titian can say anything else to Iberis.

"Enough, how about we just finish up and head back to the dorm, it is getting late." Liam concludes, standing to turn off the targets.

Iberis starts to follow, I grab his arm before he can get too far, pulling him into an embrace. "You're not a waste of space, you're not expendable, and you can't think of yourself like that anymore Iberis." I whisper.

I hold him out at arms length, "You are apart of a team now, we need you, I need you kiddo. So don't talk about yourself like that anymore alright, it makes me sad to hear you say that, because I care about you."

He looks at me with a blank look, tears suddenly start flowing from his eyes as he continues to meet my gaze. "Ok I'll—I'll try to work on that."

I ruffle his hair, "That's all I can ask you to do."


	7. The Wolf Girl and the Ice Queen

Professor Goodwitch told us about the trip the class would be taking to the Forest of Forever Fall to collect sap from trees for Professor Peaches. So one would think that it would be best to take the task as a team, to get it over with fastest and safest. Well not my team, as soon as they can Titian and Liam leave on their own without me or Iberis.

Pyrrha, the rest of her team, and Team RWBY invite us to stick with them, safety in numbers and all that. Everything goes fine until almost all of team CRDL come running and yelling for their lives, this sets us all on alert instantly.

"Ursa! Ursa!" The green haired one yells.

Yang grabs him by the collar, "What? Where?"

He points back from where he came, "Back there! Its got Cardin!"

Pyrrha drops her jar, "Jaune!"

Ruby jumps into action immediately, "Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch."

Pyrrha orders her teammates to do the same, "Iberis go with them, I don't want you getting hurt or lost by yourself." I tell him.

The group runs off to go find help as the rest of us ready our weapons and charge deeper in the scarlet forest.

The four of us make it just in time to see Jaune save Cardin from the biggest Ursa I've seen in a long time. Weiss and I ready our weapons to help him as soon as we see the situation.

"Wait!" Pyrrha whispers.

We watch as Jaune gets his butt kicked by the towering beast, to his credit he doesn't stay down for long after each hit. I can't watch anymore, "Pyrrha, we need to help him." I whisper back.

"Just wait!" She repeats.

Jaune goes in for another attack, although he seems to try to block the beast's blow first, we can all see that his arm is too tired from battle and isn't raised high enough. Pyrrha stretches out her arm, a black energy surrounding it, the same energy takes control of Jaune's shield raising it enough to actually block the Grimm's attack.

Safe from the attack Jaune makes quick work, killing the beast with a decapitation still not noticing us standing off to the side. We all stand there dumbfounded, each of us trying to figure out just what happened in front of us.

"Uh, what?" Ruby asks.

Weiss looks at the redhead equally confused, "How did you..."

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, and Hiki has her shield. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha smiles.

Ruby's eyes widen, "Ah, you have control over poles."

I laugh softly at her misunderstanding, "No you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism." Weiss corrects her.

"Magnets are cool too." Ruby whispers.

Pyrrha starts walking away from the clearing, "Wait where are you going?" Weiss asks her.

"Yeah we gotta tell them what happened." Ruby agrees.

"We could or," Pyrrha shrugs, "perhaps, we could just keep it our little secret."

She walks away again, with all of us right behind her to let Jaune have his moment. "Wow, smart, powerful, and beautiful..." I whisper longingly looking after her.

Ruby giggles beside me, "Hiki stop drooling and let's go!"

I feel my entire face go red, "I was not _drooling!_ " I whisper.

The smaller girl laughs as she speeds after Pyrrha, "Say what you want, but I know the truth!"

"Ruby!" I call after her.

Weiss walks behind me, "Of course _she'd_ be your type." She whispers, obviously thinking I didn't hear her.

My ears flick in her direction, "Yeah, I guess I just have a thing for girls with long hair." I say loud enough for her to hear.

I turn back to look at the Schnee girl seeing her face is as red as the forest around us, "But don't worry Ice Queen, you're pretty cute too." I reassure her, giving her a wide grin and a wink.

She gives an exaggerated huff before stomping off a head of me, saying nothing else as we continue to make our way back to the group.

————

I find myself on an open balcony one night later that week, leaning on the railing, and looking over the campus. Titian was being insufferable, Liam wasn't helping, and Iberis was asleep. It's funny, I swear that Iberis can sleep through an earthquake. Waking him is always a challenge, but I think it's good for him to get some extra rest.

It's nights like this that I think to my old life, how Dad would take me outside on clear nights like this and stargaze until I fell asleep. How Mom would have to be the one to bring us both in, making sure that we wouldn't get sick.

I reach behind me to draw my weapon, staring into the polished blade, seeing myself and the starts above me. "We're a long way from Menagerie, huh Him Sen? Who would've thought we'd end up here?" I ask my sword out loud.

I hear the clicks of heeled footsteps from behind me, "What are _you_ doing here?"

I turn to see Weiss standing there with her arms crossed, "Well last I checked this was a public balcony, or did your rich daddy just buy it for you princess?" I ask sarcastically.

She stomps her foot, "Don't be ridiculous, my father lives in Atlas! Why would he buy a school in Vale?"

I stand at attention, "Ah but of course, please forgive my _ignorance_ your highness." I bow to exaggerate my words.

The Heiress narrows her eyes, "Can you do anything but mock me tonight? I'm not in the mood."

I abandon my antics, putting my sword back in its sheath, "What's up, you look upset."

"Like you would care, wolf girl." She rolls her eyes.

"Well maybe I can help, at the very least I can allow you to vent." I flick my ears, "So, are you gonna tell me or not?"

"What is it with you Faunus? Why can't you just act normal for once?"

I look at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Do you always have to just say whatever is on your mind? Don't any of you have a filter or something?" She stomps her foot again.

"I don't know about other Faunus, but I try to live my live as honestly as I can."

"Ugh! You're all so infuriating!"

"Is that why you hate us?" I ask simply, wanting to get to the point.

Her angry look fades from her face, "What—it's not like—I don't..."

I cross my arms, "Then what? Is it just me? Is it all Faunus? Why do you stare at me, avoid me, then comment on everything I do?" My nails dig into my skin, "What are you even doing up here?"

Her checks flush red, "Blake is a Faunus!" She blurts out.

I raise my eyebrows, "Is that it?"

"What do you—aren't you surprised?" She asks looking shocked.

"Honestly, not really." I shrug.

"How can you say that? She's been lying to all of us this entire time!" She yells.

"Well I think of it more as self preservation, she didn't know how you'd handle the truth." I explain, "And judging by your reaction, I assume it didn't go to well, what happened?"

She tells me about their time at the docks this afternoon, their argument that lasted hours, and then the big reveal followed by Blake's exit.

"Yeah okay, she probably could've handled that better." I admit.

"So you agree with me?" Weiss asks, looking surprised.

I flick my ear, "Yes and no, I don't think you two should've been yelling at each other for half a day. I also don't share all your thoughts on the White Fang, but I can't say I believe in their methods either."

"But you're a Faunus, don't all Faunus believe in the White Fang?" She asks.

I let out a short laugh, "Do all humans agree on one thing? Everyone has different ideologies, and for me I just don't believe in their newer, more violent ways. If we want to be treated as equals to the rest of humanity, we need to show them that we're not dangerous."

I run my fingers through my gray hair, "So anyway, no I don't believe in the White Fang. I think they're pushing things in the opposite direction for the Faunus. Besides," I walk over to the railing, "they're the reason my parents are dead."

She walks over next to me, "What do you mean?"

I take a deep breath before beginning, "I was born in the kingdom of Mistral in a small town, just me and my parents. For the most part we were happy with our small life, but that didn't stop people from hating us. We were refused service at shops, glared at on the roads, and our house was vandalized more than once. One day I guess Dad reached his limit because we up and moved to Menagerie when I was 6. We were among our own people, those who knew what we had been through, and some who had experienced worse. My parents took interest in the White Fang a few months after we moved there, they wanted to fight for equality and for me to have a safer future. They went to protests, they helped boycott certain items, and they always told me that things would get better. I had made friends through the White Fang, Blake included, and I was there when it shifted to more aggressive tactics."

My hands tighten their grip on the railing, "I was about 11 when the old leader stepped down, I didn't think anything would change because the group still was fighting for Faunus equality. But then protests turned into attacks, boycotts turned into fires, and finally my parents wanted out. The ones in charge told them they had to do one more job then they could leave. That morning they were supposed to get a store owner out of his shop so that White Fang members could set it on fire, but that didn't happen. The man held them at gun point and told them to leave his store, and when the others came in with the means to burn the shop the man fired and the whole store blew up."

Tears silently roll down my face, "I didn't even say good bye to them, they left before I was awake that morning. I was 12 and suddenly left alone in the world, with no one to turn to. The White Fang offered me to join with them so I would be taken care of, but after what happened to my parents I wanted nothing to do with them. So I packed a bag, took the money they had been saving, bought myself a weapon, and left Menagerie. Five years I was on the road by myself, five years to think, five years to train, five years of surviving."

I wipe the water from my eyes, "By the time I was of age to take the entrance exams for Beacon I had discovered my semblance and modified my weapon to its current state. So I thought, why not become a Huntress to help people? And now here I am."

I look to the beautiful heiress girl to find her crying silently, "Whoa, W—Weiss why are you crying?" I ask putting my hand on her shoulder.

She flinches at my touch, "Oh I—I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that."

She wipes the tears from her eyes before looking back at me, "So you knew Blake back then, was she a good person?"

I look out over the school grounds, "Her heart has always been in the right place, but I think she let relationships she had in the White Fang blind her to what they were turning into."

I turn around and place a hand on her shoulder, "If you're asking for my opinion, I think you should forgive her. She's a very skilled fighter, and I think she's figured out what the White Fang really are."

I start to walk towards the door, "But, what do I know?" I place my hands behind my head looking back at her, "I'm just a wolf girl."

I give her one more grin, not waiting to hear her response, and I exit the balcony.


	8. Progress

The conversation that I had with Weiss sticks with me for the rest of the weekend. The raw emotions that she showed, both before and after my backstory, on Friday night frequent my thoughts. I wonder if she ended up talking to Blake and working things out.

Monday comes quickly and with that the chance to see the heiress again. I scan the hallways on the way to the dinning hall with Iberis that morning.

"Looking for someone Hiki?" Iberis asks smirking.

His question snaps me out of my thoughts, "What—I, no!"

His smile gets wider, "Come on you can't fool me, looking for Pyrrha?"

"Uh, Weiss actually." I correct him.

" _Weiss Schnee?_ Why?" He asks surprised.

I tuck some of my curly hair behind my human ear, "She uh, she found me out on the balcony Friday night. She looked like she needed someone to talk to, so I lent my ear." I shrug.

Iberis nods his head, "So you've moved on to an Atlas girl huh? What, a world renown fighter not good enough for you?"

My whole face turns red, "What are you talking about? I haven't moved on from anybody!"

His eyes widen, "So you like them _both_? Is that even allowed?"

I vigorously shake my head, " _What? No!_ I'm saying I don't like _anyone!_ Gods Iberis I just got to Beacon, I want to focus on school and improving my skills before I can even think about a relationship."

He looks at me confused, "Why? I thought you said you wanted to make connections with new people."

"Not that kind of connection just yet kiddo." I admit to him, still blushing.

"So anyway, what did you and _Weiss_ talk about?" The shorter boy asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Just about something that shocked her, and my past." I say honestly.

Iberis nudges me with his shoulder, "Hey, she got to learn more backstory before me? Not cool Hiki!" He smiles.

I raise my hands in front of me, "I know, I know, and I swear I'll tell you all the glory details later. But please, promise me that you won't tell the others about this."

"Why not?" He asks.

I run a hand through my hair, "I just don't want everyone making a big deal out of this. Plus, I don't want to embarrass Weiss."

He nods holding his own hands up, "Yeah ok, fair enough."

I feel someone pull on my ear from behind me, "Ouch! What the—"

As soon as I'm shoved into a wall I know who it is, "Out of the way mutt." Titian grumbles waking to the cafeteria.

Iberis walks over to me helping me up, "Hey! Cut that out you obnoxious brute!" A voice calls.

We all look over behind us, my mouth drops when I see Weiss Schnee standing there with a very angry look on her face. She stands with a new purpose, looking elegant in her school uniform for classes.

"Don't call her rude names! Don't push her around! And stop treating her like this, she's your teammate not your enemy!" She yells, growing red in the face.

Titian looks at her confused, "What's your problem? Doesn't your father's company use Faunus labor? Why stand up for this animal?"

She stomps up to the taller boy, again shocking all of us by slapping him.

The sound resinates in the hallway for a second, with a red area already showing up on Titian's cheek. I continue to stare at the white haired beauty, wide eyed and unable to take my eyes off of her.

"I am _not_ my father! Have you learned nothing from your time here at Beacon?! Have you not grown from having someone like Hiki on your team?! Are you so determined to stick to your brutish ways?!" She continues to shout at him.

We are all stunned into silence, seemingly most of all Titian, who grew up in the same capitol as Weiss. I continue to gaze at Weiss feeling a small flutter in my sternum, a warm sort of feeling.

He narrows his eyes at her, "You want to defend this freak fine, but don't expect any more support from me for now on. Faunus are disgusting creatures and I'll never see them as otherwise."

He walks away from all of us, seemingly unbothered by the whole situation. I wonder how well they know each other for him to tell her that he wouldn't help her in the future.

Weiss rushes over to me, "Hikari are you ok?"

I feel my ears get hot, "I uh, y—yeah I'm fine, thanks for stepping in. You didn't have to do that you know."

"Nonsense that brute shouldn't be cruel to you, he's your teammate after all." She says.

Weiss and Iberis help me up, "Yeah well, that hasn't stopped him before." Iberis mutters bitterly.

My ears flick in his general direction but I can barely hear him, I'm still stunned that Weiss Schnee stood up for me and my teammate. Up close I'm able to notice small details I hadn't known of before. Like her hair has a slight blue undertone, that the scar over her left eye is actually two separate old wounds, and how her eyes remind me of a clear summer sky.

"That's horrible that you have to deal with this, and after what you told me the other night..." Weiss' voice trails off.

I can see her anger, snapping me out of my short daze. "Weiss it's ok I'm fine, I promise I'm fine." I reassure her, grabbing her hand.

I feel Iberis' eyes on the two of us, "Anyway, we should get some breakfast before classes start." He suggests.

"Yeah good idea," Weiss agrees, pulling me toward the doors of the mess hall.

————

Tonight's training is for Liam to point out our weaknesses, and I can't wait for him to point out Titian's later. But for tonight it's my focus day, meaning just him and I in the rink.

"So I heard what Titian did in the hallway today." Liam whispers nonchalantly, just enough for my wolf ears to pick up.

I tighten my grip on Him Sen, "And?" I retaliate.

He sighs, charging at me with his whip in hand and ready to attack me. I use my sword to block most of his blows, before he gains ground by kicking my sword out of my hands.

I raise my shield before anything else happens, Liam sighs again holstering his weapon on his waist band. "And that is your weak point Hikari, without your weapon you are defenseless."

I cross my arms, "That's not fair! The same thing can be said for everyone." I point out.

"True, but you rely only on your Semblance if things go south in a battle. What will happen when your Aura runs out and you still have not escaped?" He asks me, knocking on my shield.

I let my shield fade away, "Fine, but I can still fight well enough without it. I traveled alone for five years, so don't you dare think I don't know how to handle myself." I growl.

Liam holds his hands up, "Calm down Hikari, all I am saying is to learn not to rely so much on your Semblance."

Liam pauses and thinks, "Titian, you fight her next."

My stomach drops as I retrieve my weapon, I really don't want to face Titian after today. I shake my head to clear it, he's my teammate and I have to learn to work with him.

He enters the ring swinging his hammer around with ease, "I'm gonna enjoy this, _bitch_."

"The point of the exercise is to encourage Hikari to not use her Semblance as her only defense. This is not a real fight." Liam stresses.

Titian's eyes don't leave me, making it seem like he wasn't even listening to our leader. I ready my sword, preparing for him to make the first move.

His stance shifts slightly before charging me, swinging his hammer in an arch. I side step his attack easily, hitting his shoulder with the hilt of my sword. He staggers away as he holds his arm, nostrils flaring in his usual rage.

I advance on him aiming to get his hammer out of his hands. He surprises me by using the move I just did against him, he side steps and thrusts his hammer at my hand.

I drop my sword and Titian kicks it out of my range, "What will you do now, _dog_?"

I reach behind me, finding the button on the bottom of my sheath, I press it making it transform into my quiver. I grab an Ice Dust arrow and stab it into the ground, creating a spike of ice to separate Titian from me.

I grab a regular arrow and throw it at the bottom center of the pillar, shattering the ice, and showering Titian with it. With him distracted I lunge for my weapon, quickly switching it into its bow form, and arm myself.

My ears angle behind me, hearing a chunk of ice scatter across the floor. I aim where the sound was only to feel a hand on my back, "Nice try mutt."

The familiar sensation of my Aura draining starts again, I drop to my knees already feeling to weak to stand. My weapon slides out of my hand, my surroundings become blurry, and my chest constricts.

"Alright Titian, enough!" Liam yells.

Titian doesn't take his hand off of me continuing to drain my Aura, suddenly a gun shot rings out and the feeling is gone. I shake my head, trying to regain my senses, and focus on the origin of the shot.

"He said enough Atrum, don't make me shoot you again." Iberis sneers, reloading his rifle.

Liam lets out a sigh as he rubs his forehead, "I think that it would be best that we stop for the night, before someone else gets shot."


	9. Learning from the Past

I hang out on the balcony again that night, two incidents in one day makes me think that I need to be alone. Titian is making it really difficult for me to stay positive about changing his mind.

I didn't expect all discrimination to disappear when I got to Vale, but I guess I was hopeful. The kingdom of Mistral was so terrible with the majority of people hating us. Then Menagerie was our own paradise filled with our people who understood what we went through. Then on the road I was at the mercy of others, which would normally work out for me because most people on the way were kind.

I guess I grew accustomed to random acts of kindness, perhaps that was my mistake. I start to hum under my breath, a little habit I've had since I was young. I tap my foot with the little rhythm I come up with, starting to come down from the dark feelings I came with.

"That's a pretty song,"

I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice someone join me on the balcony. My ears perk, I jump on the railing, and draw my weapon ready to strike.

Weiss leans on the rail next to me, looking out over the campus, not even reacting to my attacking pose. "Beautiful night isn't it?"

I sheathe my sword immediately, "For the love of," I take a breath as I jump down, "Weiss, what are you doing up here?"

She glances over at me, "I uh, wanted to see if you were ok and," she looks away from me, "And I didn't know if you had a scroll I could reach you on."

I blink in disbelief, _Weiss Schnee_ came to check on me, why?

"Y—You were worried about me?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Well don't act so surprised!" Her eyes narrow at me.

I raise my hands in front of me, "N-N-No I didn't mean it like that, it's just that Iberis has been the only one to check on me since I got here."

"I'm trying to change, to be less selfish. I don't want to be like him anymore." She huffs.

I raise my eyebrow, "Like who, Titian?"

Her hands tighten into fists, "Like him, like my Father, like everyone from Atlas. Most people there only see the Faunus as a means of labor. And I don't know how I was so _stupid_ to believe that without questioning _anything_ , I mean did I have no brain of my own?"

I look at her astonished, is that why she was so angry this morning? Has this been bothering her that much?

I lean on the rail with her, "We can all see you're trying ya know, I mean standing up to _Titian Atrum?_ Not many people can do that successfully and with such sophistication, plus the dude's like _twice_ your size!" I grin, and I hear her giggle next to me.

I bump her lightly with my shoulder, "And hey, for what it's worth, I think you did have a brain of your own back then."

She looks at me confused."I mean, you decided to become a huntress by yourself didn't you?" I shrug.

A small smile makes her way on her face, "Yeah I guess you're right."

We stand there for a moment in silence, looking at the clear night sky, and listening to the sounds around us.

"So, how do you know Titian?" I ask, breaking the quiet.

"What makes you think I know him?" Weiss retaliates.

My cheeks flush with embarrassment, "Sorry I shouldn't have assumed! It's just, you said you didn't want to be like him, and he told you not to ask for any favors, and—"

"No, you're right I do know him." She sighs.

She takes a breath before continuing, "Titian Atrum is the son of a well respected commander in the Atlas army. We met when we were kids and he always seemed to like me, but he had his family name to live up to so he never admitted it. We understood each other, both being from families with large stakes to them. Or at least I thought he understood me..."

"When I decided to go to Beacon, my Father tried to use Titian to convince me not to leave. I think father wanted me to stay so he would have control my future. After Winter left I was next in line for the Schnee Dust Company. The crazy thing is, his plan almost worked. I was willing to stay because I thought that Titian wanted me to, I thought he was finally reaching out to me. Then he told me he had applied to the academies and was going to Beacon, he said that he needed a Hunter's license to differentiate himself from his two brothers. I was angry because I realized he was always looking out for himself. If he had managed to convince me to stay would have put him on good terms with my Father. He didn't care about me, and I had to learn that the hard way." She grips the rail, obviously angry from mentioning the old memory.

"I'm sorry Weiss I had no idea you guys had a past, I didn't mean to put you against an old friend." I apologize feeling terrible.

Her eyes narrow, "But he wasn't my friend, and especially not after what he did to you this morning!"

"Yeah well, it wasn't his first time pulling crap like that, and I've dealt with people worse than him before." I shrug nonchalantly.

"Have you always been treated differently just because you're a Faunus?" She asks softly.

I smile sadly, "Isn't it funny how something so small can repel people from me?"

"What do you mean?" She pushes.

I feel a small constrict in my chest, I take a deep breath to counter it. "While I was traveling, I met a girl from a village in the Mistral kingdom. On the far outskirts of Anima, I think it was more north or west, but it defiantly wasn't by Mistral or Haven Academy. Anyway I was recovering from a fight with a pack of Beowolves, I had just unlocked my Aura and I already used it all up fighting them. I had found my way to a village after a while of walking and I needed a place to stay. As luck would have it, the town I stumbled into wasn't very Faunus friendly. Most of the people shut me out of their establishment before I could even ask for help. When I got to close this one woman she let out a shriek and a man near by yelled that he would kill me if I didn't leave. I was only 13 then and yet they turned me away, just a scrawny kid on her own. There's no way I could have hurt them, even with my sword, I was too spent from my earlier fight."

"It was the first time being discriminated by myself, no parents to hide behind, and it was scary to see the fear in their eyes. Like they would do anything to keep me away, as if _I_ was the dangerous one when they were the ones threatening me. How is it fair that just because of one physical trait I can rally so much hatred? Why does it always matter what I look like? Couldn't they see I needed help? That I was just as scared as them as they were of me?" I ask rhetorically, feeling a dark pit growing in my chest.

I take a breath to try to calm my nerves, "That night I slept under a tree outside of the village. Still hungry and in pain form the fight, but it was all I could manage. The next morning I woke up and found some food and medicine next to me, I figured that it was the people's way of apology. I dressed my wounds and went back to thank them, but when I did I got the same treatment."

A small smile finds its way to my lips, "I left planning to go to the next town, but just outside of the village a girl stopped me. She said she was the one who gave me the food and medicine the night before. She asked who I was, where was I from, where was I going? I looked at her wondering why she was talking to me, she asked me again and I told her my name. Somehow after that I ended up telling her everything, my parents death, leaving my home, and the fight I had just been through. Then she asked something that took me by surprise, she asked if she could touch my ears."

I erupt in laugher reliving that moment, "No one had ever asked me that before, and her face was so serious I couldn't help but laugh. She was so worried she had said something stupid, she started to apologize and I explained to her that no one had ever asked to touch my ears. I let her touch them, her hands were so soft, and it felt nice like when my mom used to brush my hair. We must have talked for hours after that, just two kids under a tree."

A warm feeling spreads in my chest, "I stayed there for about two months, on the outskirts of town. Far enough from the villagers but close enough for her to visit me. We would spend our days exploring the woods, pranking travelers, and just talking. She liked holding my hand, asking about Menagerie, and looking at clouds. I liked laying in her lap, having her rub my ears, and listening to her complain about her family. I liked her voice, she liked seeing me practice fighting Grimm with my sword, and we both liked being with each other."

My ears lower a little, "One night she stayed past her curfew to watch the stars with me, we shared our first kiss that night. We talked about her leaving with me to travel, how we'd live on the road, what weapon she'd have, and that I would protect her until she could fight. We talked for so long that night, and eventually we both fell asleep. The next morning we woke up to the village screaming and yelling for her, and before she could leave they found us. They shouted at us, her parents dragged her away from me, and the villagers surrounded me. They called me disgusting, a monster, a freak, and probably much more that I wasn't paying attention to. She tried to fight her way to me, but her mother held her back, her father slapped her, and her brothers yelled at her. I couldn't get to her either, and when I tried some guy aimed a shotgun at my face. That time they made sure that I left for good, and I never went back because I didn't want to make things worse for her. So I never got the chance to say good-bye."

Weiss places her hand on mine, "What was her name?"

I smile, "Aquamarine. She said her parents named her that after her eyes, they were so blue. I called her Mari, and she called me Kari."

"She didn't call you Hiki?"

"She did, but she wanted to have her own nickname for me. Something no one else used, she also liked that our nicknames rhymed, it was stupid." I laugh.

"I think it's nice, it sounds like you cared a lot about each other."

"I was 15 and she was my first relationship, well sort of."

"So yeah, did the villagers hate me just because I'm a Faunus, or because I was caught with one of the girls who lived there? Who can say, but either way I never went back." I shrug.

Her grip on my hand tightens, "Is that why you freaked out that day in Oobleck's class?"

"Not entirely, I've been suffering from anxiety for a long time, thankfully never during a fight. But since my parents death, talking about the White Fang is never a fun subject for me. Normally I have ways of dealing with it, but I started to have a panic attack in class with everyone looking at me and..." I take a deep breath in, "Well, you know how the rest played out."

She gives me a look of sympathy or maybe pity, which makes me feel a little weird. "Yeah, life's never really been easy for me, but I've survived."

I look at her eyes, "But on a serious note, I'm telling you this because you asked me, and I consider you a friend. I'm not looking for pity, from you or any of our friends."

She shakes her head, "I don't pity you. I am sorry that happened to you, but I can see it only made you stronger. I'm glad you're my friend Hikari, and I hope I can get to know you more."

I grasp both of her hands in mine, "I'm glad you're my friend too Weiss."

————

My ear twitches at the sound of Iberis' gunshot, "That was much better, the new silencer is really making a difference."

The dark haired boy reloads his gun, "Great, it's been a while since I got an upgrade anyway."

I blow some of my curly hair out of my face, "Can you tell me why we're doing this again?"

Iberis looks at me with a smile, "Because if we train our Semblances we can advance them, then we can bring more to the team. Which will also give us a better chance at getting farther in the tournament. Plus I'm sure that Liam will appreciate the extra effort from us, and you're the only one who can test my weapon upgrades."

I look out towards the hallway and see hints that dawn is upon us, "Fine, but the only thing worse than late night training is early morning training." I complain, yawning from my lack of sleep.

He smirks, "Well if _someone_ wasn't brooding on the balcony for half the night, then _maybe_ she wouldn't be feeling so tired."

"Yeah yeah I got it, don't complain if it's my fault." I roll my eyes, "You know, sass isn't a good look for you."

He glances at me, "So...did anyone in particular join you?"

My ears perk, "How'd you—"

He grins, "Let's just say, someone came to our room asking for you, so I just pointed them in the right direction."

I feel my cheeks go a little red, "Well thanks, it was nice to talk to someone once I had cooled off."

"Just so you know I gave her your scroll information, figured it come in handy later." He winks suggestively.

My face goes full tomato, " _Anyway_ , how long have you tagged me?"

He looks at his scroll, "About six hours."

"Well don't blame me if it stops working now."

I close my eyes and summon my Semblance again, making a small sphere around myself. "Good now try to project it," Iberis encourages.

I form an image in my mind of my Semblance moving away from me and towards Iberis, "It's working keep it up!" I hear him cheer.

As soon as I'm outside my shield I feel it shatter, a sensation similar to Titian's Semblance washes over me. I drop to my knees, "Looks like I," I take a second to breathe, "need more practice."

"Alright, think you can do the other one?" He asks, helping me up.

I let out a breath, "One way to find out," I hold my hand out and visualize half of a sphere in front of me, a faint outline forms from my palm.

"Awesome it's working, try to make it more solid." Iberis directs.

I imagine it to become a more solid color, making it sturdy enough to support a person's weight. I hear a shot ring throughout the room, the energy disburses as I drop to my knees again.

"I told you," I pause to catch my breath, "to warn me when you test it."

Iberis shrugs, "You can't expect to have perfect conditions every time you want to do this trick."

I rub the back of my hand across my forehead, wiping the sweat off my skin. "Ugh, you sound like Liam." I groan.

He shoulders his rifle, "I think you should cut him some slack more. We're all new at this, and he's just trying to make us a better team."

I run my hand through my hair, rolling my eyes. "Yeah I know, it's just our _brilliant_ leader can be real annoying sometimes."

"Hey wait, did Weiss learn more of your backstory?" He frowns.

"Just an old relationship of mine." I admit.

Before he can say anything I yell, "I'll tell you everything after classes I swear!"

"Good." Iberis gives me a smile, "So," He cocks his gun, "you up for some target practice?"

I draw my sword, getting up as I change it into its bow form. "Hell yeah." I smirk.


	10. The New Semester

A few weeks pass with more of the same routine of training and classes. Iberis and I have near perfect aim, while still trying to develop our semblances. Liam still calls for night training, and soon enough the break from school is almost to an end.

Admittedly the extra training has made us better as a team, no matter how much of a pain it is to have both late and early training. Liam even made tactics for us to use in the field, pairing the team in ways that will become very effective.

Iberis and I sit with teams RWBY and JNPR, it's the last day of break and we choose to enjoy it with friends. As usual Titian isn't sitting with us and Liam is probably off training somewhere again. But as long as I have my other friends and Iberis I think I'll be alright.

As we eat I notice Blake staring at a notebook, possibly a school work, but the look in her eyes tell me otherwise. I still don't know what happened to her after I left Menagerie, I also don't know what made her quit the White Fang. Could something bad have happened to her?

Yang leans over to her, "Whatcha doin'?" She asks smiling.

Blake's eyes go wide, "Nothing. Just going over notes from last semester." She closes her notebook quickly, making me suspicious that she was lying.

But her team doesn't question her further, a piece of food flies toward the blonde as she catches it in her mouth with ease. "Lame!" She talks through a mouthful of food.

"Do you need help studying?" I ask, giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"N—No, that's ok thank you Hiki." She reassures me quickly.

Nora laughs from another table, readying her spoon like a catapult and flings more food at Yang for her to catch again. The table shudders from a heavy weight being slammed on it. Ruby stands at the head of the table with a large white binder that holds a huge stack of papers.

She clears her throat, "Sisters!" She extends her hand toward Yang, "Friends!" She does it again to team JNPR, Blake, Iberis, and I. She finally gestures to the last person of RWBY's side of the table, "Weiss..." She smiles.

"Hey!" The white haired girl calls.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby starts monologging.

Yang gives us a look of amusement, "This oughta be good." She moves her head to catch another piece of food that Nora throws at her.

Ruby continues like her sister never spoke out against her, "A dream that one day, the four of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, _ever!_ "

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asks, sounding offended.

Ruby gives the table two peace signs with her hands, "I am not a crook."

Iberis and I laugh at the leader's attempt to defend herself, "I'll bet you all my Lien she did it." I whisper to him.

"No way, it's so obvious she did it." He laughs.

"What are you taking about Ruby?" Blake interrupts, with an amused ring in her voice.

The girl in the hood points at her teammate, "I'm talking about kicking off this semester with a bang!"

Yang points to herself with her thumb, "I always kick off my semesters with a _Yang!_ " She looks around at us, "Ehh!? Guys? Am I right?"

An apple hits her lightly in the face, "Boooooooooo!" Nora cries from the other table.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But classes start up again tomorrow. Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby explains giving her team that signature smile.

Weiss narrows her eyes at the younger girl, "I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store."

Yang takes a green apple and throws it back in retaliation, "Hey!" I hear Ren yell.

The rest of the team ignores Yang's outburst, "I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake admits. My ears perk, she sounds troubled, and she could probably benefit from a day of fun with her teammates.

Weiss smiles at the disguised Faunus, "Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team."

"I got it!" Nora yells.

The heiress stands up, "I for one think that—" a pie embeds itself in her face. Everyone's mouth drops as we look in the direction if came from, Nora is standing with her hand in front of her, Ren has his face buried in his hand, Pyrrha with her hand over her mouth, and Jaune's hand rests on his cheek.

Nora quickly sits down and points to her teammates sitting next to her, "Uh oh," I say out loud.

RWBY wastes no time sending a declaration of war, throwing the rest of their food at JNPR making Iberis and I scramble under the table.

A full battle is soon heard from above our cover, "Holy shit, they're really doing this." I laugh slightly surprised.

We peek over the seats we just ditched and see a variety of different lunch items being thrown in all sorts of directions. "Are you really that surprised? Don't you know our friends." Iberis chuckles next to me.

I nudge his shoulder, "So, you wanna fight or watch?"

"No way! I choose life, thank you very much." He responds quickly.

We book it under the tables to the entrance of the Dinning hall, once making it to the door I shield us with my semblance. We stand in the protective bubble of my semblance, far enough away from the action to enjoy the show.

"Food fight!" some kids yell, in either warning or excitement. Soon enough all except us and the two teams are left in the building, we stay in the corner so we don't draw attention.

The doors slam and the real fight gets underway, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora cackles from on top of a pile of tables that JNPR made when everyone was running out, with the rest of her team standing guard around it.

Ruby puts her foot up on a seat still standing, she clutches a milk carton while pointing at her foes. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" She lets out a battle cry that is echoed by her teammates.

"Off with their heads!" Nora orders.

Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha start hurling watermelons at RWBY as if the fruit were bombs being released, and Nora finishes their attack by flipping a table with more fruit towards the other end of the room.

Ruby starts calling counter measures, "Yang! Turkey!"

Yang runs toward two full turkeys and puts them on like they're her normal gauntlets, she avoids and punches the watermelon as a means of protecting her team. Blake jumps over her grabbing a baguette as a replacement of the sword part of her weapon, helping Yang finish off the rest of the melons.

Yang fires her turkeys at their advancing opponents, both of them hitting Jaune and sending him out of the fight. Pyrrha readies a baguette of her own and starts having a mock sword fight with Blake, who grabbed another loaf of the bread. They clash and flip, Blake using her semblance to help her, and then she throws one of her 'swords' at Pyrrha. The red head dodges and rushes Blake, knocking her back to the other side of the room. Pyrrha then throws nearby bread like her spear at Yang, who punches each one to pieces before one catches her in the chest.

Ruby jumps over her downed sister onto a tray, racing towards her enemies while showering remaining food and silverware in her wake. She flips into the air sending one of Pyrrha's baguettes back at her, Ruby continues to surf over the tables and slams the tray into Pyrrha.

Ren and Nora run past their defeated teammate straight into Weiss with a bottle of ketchup, she points the bottle at the ground and uses it to send a spray of the condiment over the floor. Ren slips on it and crashes into more tables, scattering them everywhere, Nora jumps up to grab a pole before stabbing it into a watermelon, imitating her hammer.

She brings the makeshift weapon down towards Weiss before Ruby jumps in front taking the blow for her and getting sent back to the wall. Weiss grabs a swordfish off the ground and holds it like she would for her Rapier, lunging at Nora and sending her flying. The two continue battle with their food equivalent weapons, before Nora gets a good hit on Weiss making her slam into the pillar next to us.

As she falls to the ground Ruby grabs her just before, "Weiss. Weiss! Dont leave me!" She cries, pretending the heiress is seriously injured. The pillar crashes behind them, "NO!" Ruby yells.

Yang snatches two more turkeys to use as gauntlets and runs to meet Ren half way who carries two leeks, a barrage of punches and kicks come from both of them. However, Yang ends the fight quickly, managing to hit him on the top of the head before finishing him off with an uppercut then sending him back to the ground with another hard-hitting punch.

Yang is met by Nora when she lands, still with her watermelon hammer. Nora easily sends the blonde through the roof, leaving a hole in the ceiling. Blake jumps back to avoid the falling debris and grabs a long sausage link, slamming it into Nora and sending her crashing into a soda machine. Nora takes the sodas throwing them like grenades back at the dark haired girl, Blake runs to avoid them but is caught by a wave that Pyrrha sends at her using her power over magnetism.

Ruby runs to the enemy's side causing the debris around her to follow sending everything they've used in the fight flying toward team JNPR, even catching the team in her wake. She stops right before hitting the wall and rushes to the ceiling, JNPR smashes into the wall just before the food comes crashing against them. Ruby lands in front of them staying in her landing pose as JNPR falls to the ground defeated and covered in food.

"I love these guys." I hear from next to me.

Two boys stand text to us, one covered in purple soda and the other clean. I lower my shield, "When did you two get here?"

The one with blonde hair looks at me and his smile widens, "You're a Faunus!" He shouts.

I flick my ears, "Yeah..."

His eyes widen, "No wait I didn't—sorry that came out a little weird. Look," A pale yellow tail appears in front of us, "I'm a Faunus too." The boy smiles.

My ears perk up, "Neat, a monkey Faunus huh?"

"And proud of it! The name's Sun Wukong by the way." He smirks extending his hand.

I shake his hand, "Hikari Tsukino, you new around here?"

He puts his hands behind his head, "Sort of, we're here from Haven to fight in the tournament. This is my teammate Neptune." He points to the other boy with blue hair.

Neptune eyes me up and down, "Hello gorgeous. Sorry for my appearance, normally I'm more presentable."

My eyes narrow at him, "Nice to meet you soda boy, but FYI I don't swing that way."

He gives me a confused look, "We're after the same thing dude." I try to re-explain.

"We sure are," He grins winking at me.

I roll my eyes, "Let me put this simply for you, I like girls."

Neptune's face drops, "You just got _denied!_ " Sun laughs holding his stomach and pointing at his teammate.

"Anyway, this is my teammate." I continue gesturing to Iberis.

"Iberis Abeille, nice to meet you guys." The younger boy smiles.

The doors suddenly slam open to reveal a very pissed off Professor Goodwitch, remains of food are tossed in her direction and are stopped with her Semblance. The furniture in the room starts to move around us, tables and chairs circling around the room before finding their rightful spots.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food." She stresses glaring at the two teams.

The silence is broken with Nora burping out loud just before Yang crashes back into the dinning hall. Breaking one of the tables that Professor Goodwitch just arranged.

Professor Ozpin comes up to her and speaks to her in a hushed voice, safe from any of my friend's ears. Everyone starts laughing at each other, normally I wouldn't have any trouble listening in on their conversation, but something between professors is a line I can't cross. Ozpin walks away from Professor Goodwitch muttering something about us kids having a role to play for later.

I look back towards Ozpin wondering if he knows something we don't. "Hey guys, enjoy the show?" Ruby calls.

I turn to my friends, "Hell yeah, that was awesome!" I laugh.


	11. Sharing with and Old Friend

Another school day in the books for us Beacon Students, our group decides to spend the rest of the day in the library. The original plan was to use this time to study, but more than half of us are goofing off.

Team RWBY play a board game and half of Team JNPR are studying, Iberis watches the board game with admiration in his eyes. We both sit off to the side, Iberis watching the game as I try to read a book with the ensuing noise from the other tables.

I'm able to tune out most of their screams and yelling in order to digest the story I have chosen for the time being. A woman with red hair giving up her whole life to go on the run to fight an evil organization, she's settling down for the night when...

"HAHAHAHA!" I look over towards the table and see Weiss standing and laughing. "YES! FEAR THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF MY FORCES! COWER AS THEY PILLAGE YOUR HOMES AND WEEP AS THEY TAKE YOUR CHILDREN FROM YOUR VERY ARMS—"

Yang holds up a card in her teammate's face, "Trap card."

"Huh?"

Yang quickly rearranges the whole board, "Your armies have been destroyed."

Weiss starts to cry, "I hate this game of emotions we play!"

Ruby jumps into the heiress' lap hugging her tightly, "Stay strong, Weiss. We'll make it through this together."

She hugs her team leader back, "Shut up! Don't touch me!"

I laugh at the two of them, knowing that Weiss actually cares about her leader a lot more than she lets on.

"Hey can I play?" A voice snaps me from my thoughts.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got four people." Ruby answers.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess." Weiss rolls her eyes at the blonde boy.

"Uhh...you attacked your own navel fleet two turns ago." Yang laughs.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I've been told that I'm a natural, born leader!" Jaune boasts.

She gives him a suspicious look, "By who? Your mother?"

"And Pyrrha!" He defends.

The red head perks up from her seat, "Hello again!"

I smile to myself, as if I would ever be able to forget her. I couldn't forget any of them, even if I tried.

"Come on let me play your hand for a turn." He begs.

Weiss clutches her cards to her chest, "I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!"

"Why not?! You've trusted me with way more important stuff before! I mean you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fau—"

Pyrrha rushes over to her team leader to cover his mouth, " _Fun_ -loving person whom we all _admire_ and _respect!_ "

I roll my eyes in amusement and go back to my book, hoping to see what happened to the protagonist I had been following for the past few hundred pages.

Another voice breaks my concentration, "'Sup losers?"

Sun shows up with Neptune next to us, "Hey Sun!" Ruby greets.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen..." Sun starts, making me laugh.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" Weiss cries.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun explains.

"Uh...aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asks the room.

"Thank you!" Ren shouts from behind us.

"Pancakes!" Nora snorts out loud.

Sun turns to his teammate, "Shut up, don't be a nerd."

"Ah ah ah, intellectual. Okay, thank you." Neptune corrects the Faunus boy.

The blue haired teen waves at the group, "I'm Neptune."

I nod at him, "Hey Soda Boy, glad to see you're cleaner than last time."

"Yeah, grape soda just doesn't work for an everyday look." He continues the joke.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asks him.

"Haven..." He walks over to her side of the table, "and I don't believe I've caught your name, Snow Angel."

My eyes narrow at the new boy, "Um...I'm Weiss." She answers him.

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune whispers to himself.

"Pleasure to meet you." He smiles at her.

I feel an uncomfortable twinge in my chest as I look at them staring at each other, silently wishing he would step away from her.

"I never took you as the board-game-playing type." I hear Sun tell Blake, regaining my attention.

She looks at him, "Right...well I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." She says exiting the group.

Sun shrugs his shoulders as we all watch her leave, "Women." Nora jokes.

I close my book, "I think I'm gonna head back to the room, have fun with your game guys."

I jump up and run after the hidden Faunus girl catching her in the hallway, "Blake! Wait up!" I call after her.

She stops when she sees me, "What do you want Hikari?"

"I see you're just as friendly as ever." I note sarcastically.

She sighs choosing to not comment on my sarcasm. "You wanna tell me what has been bothering you? Cause you've been acting weird since before the semester started." I point out to her.

"It's the White Fang," she admits.

My ears perk, "Why are you looking into the White Fang, I thought you left them."

"I did, but they've been stealing dust from Vale and I need to know why." She explains.

"Who cares what the Fang are up to?" I roll my eyes.

"Because they're working with a human!" she exclaims.

I fold my arms over my chest, "Okay fine, that's a little weird but—"

She looks me in the eye, "Hikari, they've almost stolen all of the dust in the city!"

My eyes narrow, "Why do they need that much dust?"

"Because that's what the human has ordered them to do." She reminds me.

"But _why?_ " I stress feeling frustrated.

"That's what I want to know," Blake growls.

"Then you're not leaving me out of this. I want to take down the White Fang just as much as you do, so let me help you." I demand.

Her gaze softens, "Thanks Hiki, it's nice to be on the same side again."

I smile at her, "So, what's the plan?"

————

I sit with Blake on her part of the bunk beds in team RWBY's room, her having just told me everything that happened at the docks. That she and Sun had tried to take on the human that was the supposed head of the operation, but that he was too powerful.

Then a girl showed up and sent them running empty handed, she even mentions her conversation with Ozpin. "Honestly, he might already know that you and Sun were spying on them." I point out to her.

"Then why let me go?" She asks.

"Maybe he wants you to continue what you're doing, or maybe he knows that taking down the White Fang will help you." I offer.

Suddenly the door opens, "Ugh! We should have never let him play!" Yang yells as she enters the room with the rest of team RWBY.

"You're just mad 'cause the new guy beat you." Ruby laughs. "See if you had attacked when I told you none of this would have happened."

Blake gets up and starts walking to the door, leaving me in an awkward position to either stay or follow her. "Hey Hiki, what's up?" Ruby asks me with a smile

Before I can answer Weiss points at Blake, "Stop." She commands as Blake reaches for the door handle.

"Lately you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody." Weiss accuses.

"Uh...have you met Blake?" Yang asks sarcastically.

"Which I get, is kind of your 'thing.'" The heiress air quotes. "But you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly, is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us that you would let us know if something was wrong."

I smile at her, knowing that just a few weeks ago she didn't even know if she could trust the teammate she was now reaching out to. I feel a sense a pride that warms my chest, liking to believe that I helped her with accepting her Faunus teammate.

Weiss suddenly gets a serious look on her face, "So Blake Belladonna!" She jumps into the air to land in front of Blake, "What! Is! Wrong!?" She balances on a chair as she points at the Faunus girl.

She puts the chair back, seemingly proud of her last stunt, before taking her spot again in front of Blake. "I just...I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake admits.

Ruby walks toward her worried teammate, "You're still thinking about Torchwick."

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it!" Blake lists obviously anxious and frustrated. "Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!"

My ears droop knowing where she is coming from. I feel the same suspicion and craving to know what the new alliance is up to, and if they can be stopped soon. If something is going on with the White Fang I want to help stop them before innocent people are hurt.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsman I'm sure they can handle it." Yang reminds her, trying to calm her down.

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do." Blake yells, continuing to not want to believe that the adults can handle the situation right.

Team RWBY looks to each other most likely wondering the same thing, "Okay. Between blowing up night clubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom. I'm sure the three of you think you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells..." Weiss concludes.

"Uh...who?" Ruby cuts in.

Weiss continues her rant without answering her leader's question, "But let me once again be the voice of reason...we're students. We're not ready to handle this sort of situation."

"Well, yeah but—" Ruby starts.

"We're not ready!" Weiss stresses cutting the younger girl off again.

"And we may never _be_ ready!" Blake points out. "Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day! They're out there, somewhere, planing their next move, and none of us know what it is but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not."

"Okay! All in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to single-handesly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale..." Ruby takes in a deep breath, "Say 'aye'!"

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty!" Yang points at Blake, making the girl smile.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss admits.

Ruby looks down, "None of you said 'aye'..."

I raise my hand, "Aye!"

The four girls look at me suddenly remembering I'm still there, "Look, I know I'm not apart of your team, but the White Fang is just as close to me as it is to Blake. And they need to be taken down, especially now that they might be planning something big."

My fists clench at my side, "So please, let me help you guys fight." I beg.

Ruby gets a wide grin on her face, "You had me at 'aye'."

Blake smiles, "Alright then...we're in this together!"

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby suggests.

"Yeah!" Yang agrees.

"I left my board game in the library!" Ruby gasps.

"We're doomed." Weiss mumbles shaking her head.

"I'll be right back!" Ruby yells leaving the room.

Weiss looks at me, "Thank you for your help Hiki."

I smile brightly at her, "Yeah, thanks for letting me help."


	12. Hatching the Plan

Classes the next day last forever, they normally feel that way but with what we've planned for the day they drag on more than usual. I sit behind Team RWBY with Iberis, feeling my eyes drooping as Professor Port goes on and on with another story from his past.

I notice Jaune scooting closer to Weiss, I angle my ears toward them so I can listen better. Welcoming anything to keep me awake, "So Weiss, you know uh, I was thinking that after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" He whispers to her.

I feel a weird feeling in my gut as he continues, "And uh, you know I—I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movies if you want to make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome."

I narrow my eyes as he goes on, "And...then maybe after that we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, you know..."

An alarm sounds from Weiss' desk, signaling that class is over. "And then I—oh, uh, timed that one wrong I guess. Well the stunning conclusion to the story will have to wait. Until next time." Professor Port dismisses us.

We all get up to leave but I still listen to the row beneath me, "Weiss? Did you hear me?" Jaune asks.

Weiss starts to walk away, "No, no, no, yes."

Jaune lets his head hit his desk as the rest of Team RWBY walks past him, "One day." Yang encourages him with a pat on the head.

I feel myself grin a little, "Hiki?" A voice next to me asks, with a tug on my sleeve.

"What?!" I yelp in surprise.

"You still with me?" Iberis gently asks.

I take a breath, "Yeah dude, I'm still here. Sorry I guess I zoned out the last few minutes."

"Can't say I blame you, so you want to go to the library to study?" He smiles.

"Oh, I—uh..." I reach up to rub my neck awkwardly, "I can't today."

He looks at me confused, "Why not?"

"I have something planned with Team RWBY." I admit honestly.

His eyes light up, "Oooh like a group hang out? Can I come?"

"I—um..." I mumble.

"Hey Hiki! You still coming to our _thing_?" I hear Ruby yell behind me, the younger girl skips over to us.

"Hey Ruby, can I come too? _Please_? It'll be so boring here if she leaves me!" Iberis groans, grabbing my arm.

Ruby smiles at the two of us, "Of course! We had already made a plan, but I'm sure we can squeeze you in."

"Yes!" Iberis celebrates with a fist pump.

"Ok, I guess we'll meet you guys in a little while." I tell Ruby, pulling on Iberis' arm.

"Where are we going?" He asks me.

"Well, we can't go around Vale just wearing our school uniforms." I wink at him.

————

We walk towards Team RWBY's room with our equipment and alternative outfits, ready to help them with their task.

I have on a muted forest green turtleneck with a brown tactical jacket, black pants to go with my brown boots, with a belt to go across my chest to hold my arrow parts, and my weapon strapped to my back as usual. I feel confidant in my new outfit, and with my new sharpened skills, to take on whatever this day brings.

Iberis walks next to me with his weapon in its staff form for a more convenient carry at his lower back, even if he does favor the rifle form of his weapon. He wears a dark mustard colored button up with a black vest, he remains in his jeans and sneakers, but he has left without his glasses.

"Hey, can you even see without your glasses dude?" I ask him.

He lets out a laugh, "No, not at all."

"Then how..." I start feeling more confused.

He points to his eye, "Contacts, they're a beautiful invention."

I bump him with my shoulder, "What did I tell you about your sass?"

"That it's not a good look on me." He laughs.

"Damn right it's not!" I joke as I ruffle his hair.

"So, do you know what we're doing today with RWBY?" Iberis asks addressing the elephant in the room.

"Well, we may or may not be going after the White Fang to see what they are doing in Vale. We want to try and stop them before they do something big." I explain.

"But what _are_ they doing? And why do we care what they do? You said you didn't believe in what they practice." My teammate continues to interrogate me.

My ears fold back, "You're right I don't, but that doesn't mean I can't try to stop them from hurting innocent people. Because that's what they're doing, collecting every kind of dust from Vale, and I just know that they're gonna use it for something awful. So I'm going to help stop them." I look my friend in the eyes, "But you don't have to help me, not if you don't want to."

He narrows his eyes, "Like there's anyway in hell I'd let you do this without me." Iberis smiles.

I return the smile, "How'd I end up with such an awesome teammate?"

"Just lucky I guess." He winks.

I laugh as I ruffle his hair, "Anyway weirdo, time to meet up with team RWBY."

We make it to RWBY's door, "Hey guys, ready to take down an organization?" I knock, announcing our arrival.

Iberis and I walk into the room, "I thought that class would never end." Blake groans, messing with some new arm bands.

Yang looks over at us by the door, "Hiki, Iberis, hi!" The blond waves at us.

Ruby nods in our direction from her bunk bed, "Alright guys, today's the day. The investigation, begins!" She shouts, jumping to the floor.

"I'm glad to see that we are taking this so seriously." Weiss rolls her eyes.

"Hey! We've got a plan. That's...moderately serious." Yang shrugs.

"Right, so there has been a change of plans to include Iberis." Ruby explains. "Weiss will head to the CCT to check Schnee records for other Dust robberies."

"Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." The heiress adds.

Ruby smiles, "Awesome! You'll take Hiki with you, incase anything pops up."

"But what about Iberis, who's he going with?" I frown.

The team leader wraps her arm around my teammate's shoulder, "He'll be with me. We're gonna go question the local dust shops that got robbed, to see if they heard anything that could help."

My ears flick, "Alright, it's your team's mission."

Ruby looks to the rest of her team, "Yang, Blake, do you two still remember your roles?"

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake reports, sounding confidant.

Yang crosses her arms, "I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

"Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we've found. Let's do this!" Ruby shouts.

"Yeah!" A voice agrees from the window.

We all look over to see a familiar looking Faunus hanging upside down smiling ear to ear. "Sun!" Blake yells, surprised to see him.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asks.

"Yeah we're pretty high up in the building." Iberis adds.

"Ah, it's easy. I do it all the time." Sun grins.

"You do what?!" Weiss shouts.

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun clarifies still smiling. "So...are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" He asks, jumping into the room.

" _We_ , are going to investigate the situation. As a Team." Blake clarifies.

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we dont have to." Ruby explains.

"Then what are they doing here?" He asks, pointing to Iberis and I.

"I have a score to settle with the White Fang." I growl.

Iberis crosses his arms, "And her score is mine to settle too."

"See, it's dumb to go by yourselves." He rolls his eyes at team RWBY, "You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune." Sun points to the window.

We all look outside and find Neptune on the wall on the ledge of the building, "'Sup." He nods to us.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asks.

"I have my ways." The blue haired boy shrugs.

Iberis nods, "I must say I'm impressed."

"Seriously though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now." Neptune begs.

With everyone back in the room Ruby goes over the new roles, "Alright, I'll go with Iberis. Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

"Wait, who's going with Weiss?" Neptune asks as Ruby is pushing him over to Yang.

I step closer to stand next to Weiss, "I am, why?"

"Well shouldn't you go with your teammate?" He shrugs.

"Iberis is coming with me to ask about the robberies around town." Ruby explains.

"But you're also a Faunus, why not go with Blake and Sun?" He continues to question the arrangement.

"If I go with Blake and Sun I'll blow their cover by attracting too much attention." I growl, losing patience.

"Why?" Neptune frowns.

"Because if I step foot near a White Fang meeting, I think I'll lose my cool too quickly." I explain through clenched teeth.

Neptune opens his mouth to say something else, "Hikari has a bad past with the White Fang, because of them something awful happened to her. So if it can't be helped, could we just stay with who Ruby assigned us with?" Iberis interrupts, shooting me a sympathetic look.

I narrow my eyes at the new kid, "Unless you have something you want to say Neptune, can we please go?"

"Yeah sure, let's go." Neptune agrees, looking a little uncomfortable.

————

I walk with Weiss around a courtyard with plenty of benches and trees, making it look more like a park than outside a communication tower. I gawk at the large tower, having never seen one up close before.

"Have you ever been to a CCT tower before?" Weiss asks, probably noticing my look of amazement.

"No, I can't say that I have." I breathe, still admiring the scale of the building.

"If you think this one is big, you should see the one in Atlas." Weiss laughs.

My eyes widen, "How much bigger is it!?"

"Well it was the first one built, Atlas developed the cross-communication transit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the great war." She explains.

She turns my way, stopping and looking at me, "Didn't you learn about this in your primary combat school?"

I feel my ears burn a little, "Actually, I never really got to go any kind of school as a child. My parents moved us to Menagerie and kept me in homeschool, most of my education was about the history of the Faunus and self defense. They didn't want me to not know all the steps and struggles that the Faunus had to go through. The self defense was so that I would never be defenseless to discrimination, or something worse."

"Then, I'm glad I decided to take us here." She smiles.

"What do you mean?" I wonder out loud.

"Well, we could've saved a trip to Vale and made the call from the library, but I wanted to show you the tower." She admits.

I smile and loop my arm in hers, "Then I should probably thank you for thinking about me."

I see her cheeks get slightly red, "Don't mention it."


	13. Something New

We walk into the tower, with all the technology around me making my head spin. I hold Weiss' arm a little tighter, "Wow! This place is amazing!" I gush.

I feel her eyes on me, "Yeah...it is." She breathes.

I continue to look around as Weiss leads me across the room, "Have you always been this fascinated with technology?" She asks.

I laugh awkwardly, "I'm not very good with technology, you know with living on the road for so long. I still don't really know how to work my own scroll. So seeing tech on this scale being used everyday is just...really impressive to me."

We enter the elevator as soon as the doors close a voice calls out, "Hello."

My ears perk, "Hello?" I ask, looking around the small box.

"Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?" The light voice continues, not noticing my response.

Weiss smiles at me placing her hand on mine, "It's just an A.I. don't worry."

She looks back to the control panel, "We'd like to go to the communications room please."

"Absolutely. Could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?" The voice asks.

Weiss reaches for her scroll and holds it up to the panel, "Thank you Miss Schnee, now will the one next to you do the same?"

I also put my scroll up to the panel, "Thank you Miss Tsukino."

The elevator starts to move, as we climb the tower I see Weiss smiling. She shakes her head, trying a different smile before giving up altogether. "Hey are you okay?" I ask her.

She gives me her practiced smile, "Of course!"

My ears lower slightly, "You sure?"

Her smile falls slightly, "Yeah, it's just...I want to get this over with." She admits.

The elevator doors open again, leading to a large room housing multiple monitors with seats in front of them, and an empty desk at the front. "Isn't someone supposed to work at one of these things?" I wonder out loud as we near the desk.

As soon as the words leave my mouth a holographic woman appears at the desk, "Welcome to the Beacon Cross—Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?" The woman has the same voice from the elevator.

"I need to make a call to the Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss explains.

"Absolutely." She types something before continuing, "If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through."

Weiss smiles again, "Thank you."

She starts to walk me through the rows of monitors, clearly knowing her way around the tower. We walk past plenty of other students talking to people, mostly parents and friends. My heart sinks a little, knowing I have no other reason to be here because I have no one to call.

She stops before looking at me, "Do you want to sit too or..."

"Huh?" I realize we're at the terminal the hologram assigned us. "Oh! Uh no, that's ok. It's your family's company after all, I better let you do the talking."

I take my arm back from her's to let her sit down, just now noticing that I've been holding on to her since outside. " _I hope I didn't make her feel weird._ " I silently dread.

The screen comes to life, with a woman on the other end of the line and with Weiss' family emblem in the background. "Thank you for calling the Atlas—oh, Miss Schnee. Good Afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

"No thank you, I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list." She remarks as she places her scroll in a slot on the keyboard.

The machine beeps as the woman looks at something off to the side, "I see..." her face expresses some slight suspicion, "If you don't mind...what may I ask is this for?"

"School project." The girl shrugs nonchalantly.

"It's just..." the woman looks over Weiss' shoulder at me, "There are some sensitive documents on this list, Ma'am."

Weiss looks back at me smiling, "Don't worry, she's my partner on the project. And I will be sure to take good care of the information."

The woman still looks at me, "Right...very well. The data is being transferred to your scroll now."

"Wonderful, that will be all then." Weiss states, taking her scroll back from the device.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?" She asks again, still looking at me. "I'm sure your...friend wouldn't mind giving you a moment alone to talk to him."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well then, have a nice day."

The screen goes black again, I can see the last moments of Weiss' smile on the reflection before she lets it fall again. I feel a twinge in my chest, that smile all to familiar to me, having done it myself many times.

I place my hand on her shoulder, "You okay?"

She tuns to face me before giving me a tired smile, "I am now."

My ears flatten to my head awkwardly, "If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you want to talk to your father?"

Her eyes lower to the floor, "Because even if I did, he wouldn't understand."

She stands up and takes my hand before leading me back to the elevator, "Come on there's still some time left before we have to meet up with the rest of the team." Weiss looks excited as we enter the elevator again, "Is there anything else you haven't seen in Vale? We can go—"

Her scroll starts to buzz, "Everyone! If you can hear me we need back—"

" _HEELLLPPP!!!_ " Another voice cries from the device.

"I guess we'll need to take a rain check." I joke.

She smiles, "Come on, they need help."

We run out of the building as Weiss' scroll continues to scream, "They got a robot, and it's big, really big. The Torchwick guy's in it! But not like, it didn't eat him—he's like, controlling it or something!"

My ears perk as we run, "Wait, what are we fighting?"

————

We track their location to a cluster of main roads, "Are they fighting up there!?" I question as we run.

"We have to get to higher ground!" She remarks.

I look at our surroundings, "There!" I point to a road that goes over the one the huge machine is on.

I feel an arm go around my waist, "Hold on!"

We are suddenly flying through the air, a controlled flight thanks to Weiss' Semblance, but still just as terrifying. As we land Weiss reports our status over her scroll, "Ruby! We're in position!"

She front flips off of the edge of the road, "Weiss wait!" I cry out.

I dive off the street a second later, landing next to her on the pavement. I look up, facing a giant metal monster that could probably take on a swarm of Nevermore. " _Holy shit!_ " I yell, activating my Semblance to protect us.

Weiss uses her Rapier to freeze the ground beneath us, causing the machine to slip, hit my shield, and fall off the road. The blow drains a lot of my Aura, making me collapse on the pavement.

I feel Weiss' hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

I look back at her, "Never better, it was just a harder blow than what I expected. Come on your team needs our help."

We drop to find the rest of RWBY and Iberis, with Sun and Neptune nowhere to be found. "You're okay!" My teammate exclaims, holding his Bō staff.

I draw my katana, "Yeah I'm all good kiddo, listen Ruby's in charge ok?! Follow her lead and listen to her orders, got it?!"

He flips his weapon, shifting it into its rifle form, "Got it!"

We stay back waiting to be told instructions, "Freezerburn!" Ruby calls out.

Ruby and Blake jump back, "Iberis, move!" I yell.

As we retreat Weiss freezes the floor again allowing Yang to jump up to hit it with her gauntlets. The explosion spreads the ice dust to surround us in a mist, "LIHT cover us, and see if you can take some of its weapons out." I hear Ruby instruct through the fog.

I hit the button on my hilt before shooting two nearby pillars with Earth arrows, giving us points to perch and take aim above cover. "Let's do this Ib, Scope Shot." I whisper to him in the mist.

I form my shield and wait, soon enough I hear his foot steps before he uses my Semblance as a sort of stepping stool to get to his perch. As soon as he's in position I focus my semblance on the soles of my feet, "Come on, come on..." I mumble.

I feel myself gtting lifted higher and higher as my shield expands from my feet, lifting me up off the ground. " _I did it!_ " I celebrate to myself, jumping to my own perch. Looking at the beast from a distance, I see its weapons trying to take aim at its opponents from all over its body. I can also see a White Fang symbol on its shoulder, a growl starts in my throat as I aim an Ice arrow at its feet.

I shoot sucessfully locking its feet in place, as it looks around confused I shoot more Ice arrows trying to pin it further. As I continue to trap it I hear Iberis taking shot after shot to the various weapons. The giant tries to find where the quiet attacks are coming from while also trying to find Team RWBY.

It starts to shoot at the ground frantically managing to hit Yang as Ruby charges into it, knocking it off balance. "Checkmate!" She orders.

Weiss and Blake use their swords to slash and stab it everywhere, my Ice Dust making it easier to get around it. As they back away from the beast I shoot a Gravity arrow at his arm then aim another at a pillar near me. The Dust activates dragging the metal monster into the stone beam, destroying it and bringing debris on top of the mech.

"I got him!" I shout, facing the rest of my group.

A missile flies past my perch, exploding on the ground in the distance. I turn back to the large mech seeing it crawl out of the rubble and take aim at me, with its many weapons.

An unmuffled gun shot rings out, the glass that houses the enemy cracks, making me realize that Iberis managed to get a hit on the face. The machine looks to his perch before sending a volley of missiles his way instead of at me.

"Iberis!" I cry, I grab a fist full of Gravity arrows and launch them at the missiles. Most of bombs bunch together and explode, but one manages to avoid my counter attack and crashes into the base of the pillar.

The blast sends my teammate flying, " _IBERIS!!_ " I scream, watching him flip in the air.

"Hiki!" I hear Weiss call, "Get ready!"

One of her glyphs appears under my feet, and before I can say anything I am lauched after Iberis. I quickly catch up to the younger boy, grabing his unconsious body out of the air. "Don't worry buddy, I got you." I reassure him, holding him close and surrounding us with my Semblance.

We hit the floor hard, bouncing a couple of times before I feel my Aura run out. I make sure my body is underneath his as my shield shatters, forcing us to skid to a halt. I manage to sit up with Iberis on top of me once we stop, I look over his injuries seeing blood leaking out of his nose.

I feel a rush of panic, "Crap. Crap. Crap!" I repeat as I get up and start to run with him in my arms.


	14. I’ll Keep You Safe

I make it back to Beacon grounds with Iberis still unconscious in my arms, "Come on man, open your eyes. You're really starting to freak me out dude, don't do this to me."

I look down at him seeing his nose with a stream of blood flowing down to his lips, "Iberis come on, wake up please!" I plead.

I try to readjust his body as I run so my arms don't give out and drop him, but as I rearrange him my foot catches a step forcing me to fall forward. I hit the ground face first while my friend flies from my arms, "Iberis!"

I scramble to his body checking him again, I feel his arms and legs for broken bones, check his pulse, and aim my scroll's flashlight at his eye to see if his pupil reacts. When I assess I haven't hurt him further I pick him up again, forgetting my earlier concern for myself.

I quicken my pace and manage to get to our team's room, I shift Iberis over my shoulder and kick the door open. The splintered wood clears itself out of the way, revealing my confused teammates. "What the—" Titian starts.

"Help me!" I shriek, shuffling into the room with Iberis still on my shoulder.

Liam takes him from my arms immediately, moving the younger boy to his bed. "What happened?" My leader questions me.

"I—I...w—we..." I stammer, unable to get my thoughts straight.

"Answer him mutt!" Titian orders.

I dig my nails into my palms as I shake my head to focus, "W—We were fighting a giant mech!"

Liam's eyes narrow, "Why?"

"Team RWBY had a mission, and we decided to help them out with it."

Titian storms up to me, "Stop lying, missions don't come until later in the semester."

I meet his gaze burning with anger, "I'm not lying! It wasn't assigned by the school, it was a mission of personal interest, for them and me. They were looking into something that I was also worried about. So I offered to help them investigate, and Iberis..." I look to my injured friend lying still, "We weren't supposed to be fighting anything..."

"Then why bring your weapons?" Liam points to my back, where Silent Stinger and Himitsu Senshi are.

I feel my chest constrict, "We just wanted to be prepared—"

"So then you did expect a fight." Liam states.

"I didn't know what to expect! It was _their_ plan, I just wanted to help!"

Titian pins me to the wall, "If you want to throw yourself into danger fine, but why bring him with you?"

I break his grip on me, " _He wanted to come!_ " Rage boils the blood roaring in my ears, "I'm the only one who spends any time with him! He's been following me around like a lost puppy since the first day of school!"

"You think this is just _my_ fault?!" I shove Titian away from me as tears sting my eyes, "I'm not the only one that needs to take responsibility for him! You want to keep him out of danger, then keep him _away_ from me!" Hot tears roll down my face as I glare at my able teammates.

"I am not his relative, neither are you or Titian, he needs to grow and learn on his own. " I look to Liam, who has moved to Iberis' bedside. "However, if you feel responsible for him then be a better role model. If you feel so guilty then why did you let him go when you could have told him to stay behind? You should have fought harder to keep him safe, you put him in danger, and you are the reason that he got hurt."

He meets my eyes, "You are the one to blame for his injuries, if he dies it will be because of you."

My blood goes cold, "B—But he's not gonna die right? I checked him, nothing was broken and his pulse was—"

"Just by looking at him I can tell he has a head injury, we need to get him to the nurse's office _now_." He continues, his voice cold.

"No...nurse...office..." a weak voice mutters.

We all turn to the source, "I'll be...okay..."

Fresh tears flood my vision, "Iberis!"

I fling myself to his bedside sobbing my eyes out, "Y—You're okay! You're ok—ay."

His hand grabs mine, "Not...your fault..." he looks to Liam and Titian, "Don't...tell...the teachers...I'll be...fine..."

Liam shrugs, "As you wish."

"What?!" Titian yells, "You're just gonna let her get away with this?"

Liam remains stoic, "She knows what she did, I have said my peace, and Iberis says he is fine. I have done my part as leader, now it is up to them to remember this night, and to not repeat past mistakes."

He makes his way to the door, "I will be training by myself, you three are off the hook for the night, see you in the morning."

Titian gives me a glare, "Just because farm boy thinks this is punishment enough doesn't mean I agree. You messed up, and I'll make sure you get what's coming to you."

With that he leaves, "Don't...listen to them...you did nothing...wrong..." I hear Iberis try to reasure me.

"Let's get you something for your head."

————

I manage to find bandags for his head and various cuts and scrapes, after applying them I was able to convince him to try and sleep, I move to take the ice pack off his head.

"It wasn't your fault you know." Iberis mumbles.

I turn away from him, "I thought I told you to get some rest."

"Only after you admit it wasn't your fault."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it _was_ my fault!" I turn back to him crying, "Liam was right, I did this to you because I couldn't tell you no. You being there was my fault, so you getting hurt was my fault."

I fall to my knees next to his bed, "Why did you have to follow me?"

"You couldn't keep me away if you tried, Hiki." He whispers.

I force myself to meet his dark eyes, "Why?"

He smiles softly, "Because you have treated me better than my own family has, you're kind and gentle, and you've always managed to protect me. Plus it's just like you said, 'you're stuck with me'."

I start to sob again, "Don't...Don't say that."

His smile falls, "Don't say that when I'm the one who dropped my gaurd, the one who put you here." I cry, "Don't tell me I protect you when I let you take that fall for me."

He reaches for my hand and I take it imediatly, "Why do you insist on sticking by me, you were shot at with missiles. Shouldn't that make you want to be as far away from me as possible?" I ask bewildered.

His eyes look tired, "Because you're my sister, my real sister, and I will always be here to help you. So just let me protect you...Cerulean..."

His arm goes limp as he falls asleep, panicked I check his pulse, his airways, and his forehead for fever. After checking all the boxes I allow myself to relax a bit, "Don't worry Ib, I'll keep you safe tonight, I promise."


	15. Comforting a Friend

Most of the night goes on with no disturbances, with Titian and Liam staying out of the room doing who knows what. Iberis still sleeps with his head wrapped, with an ice pack on and off every ten minutes, and with me sitting next to his bed making sure nothing wakes him.

Guilt claws at my insides as I look at my sleeping friend, "Why don't you hate me?" I whisper feeling my eyes itch with coming tears.

I grasp his gloved hand while I let my tears flow, "I don't know why you're so stubborn, but thank you. Thank you for being the some of the best parts of my day, and I'm sorry."

I bring his hand to my forehead, "I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry Iberis. I never wanted to put you in danger."

A soft knock comes from the front door, Titian would just open the door, so I assume Liam has come back to lecture me. I go to open it, "I'm really not in the mood for another lecture Liam."

I open the door to find Weiss in the hallway with a worried look on her face, "Weiss!? What are you doing here?"

She grabs my hand as she avoids my gaze, "You never came back! You never came back, a-and I couldn't leave to look for you because we were fighting. And..."

She looks directly at me, "And I wanted to make sure you were safe."

I look at her stunned, seeing that she had obviously been stressed about me and Iberis. I move into the hallway with her and grab her hands in mine. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. My Aura didn't run out until after the fight, but that blast did a number on Iberis. Liam thinks it's a bad concussion, and he should be alright after taking it easy for a few days."

She smiles, "I'm so glad, I didn't know what to think after I sent you to get Iberis. I just knew he needed you more than we did."

My ears perk, I had almost forgotten she helped me protect him, that she gave me the boost to save him. I wrap her in an embrace, "Thank you for that, I don't even want to imagine what would've happened if you hadn't sent me after him. You helped save his life, thank you so much."

She hugs me back, "It was my pleasure."

We separate as she looks at me with concern, "Is your team helping you watch him, it looks like you could use a break."

My ears lower, "No, it was my fault he got hurt, so I need to be the one who looks after him."

Her eyebrows bunch together, "Wait, what? But that's not true, if anything it's our fault because it was our mission. Regardless who's fault it is they're your team, you should all be here for Iberis."

I avert my eyes to the floor stepping back from the Heiress, "No...I was the one who wanted to go with you guys and he wanted to help me. If I wanted to keep him safe then I should've tried harder to make him stay here."

I feel myself go numb, "If he dies it will be my fault..."

Her hands grab my arms, "He's not going to die. Besides that's not true, who told you that?"

Tears prick my eyes again, "My team..."

Weiss holds my cheek gently, moving my eyes from the floor to her. "Listen to me okay, it wasn't your fault he got hurt, you couldn't have known we would be fighting a huge robot. You can't put that on yourself, and your team _defiantly_ should be here to help you."

"Liam said that I knew what I did so I have to live with the repercussions, and Titian promised I'd get what I deserved soon."

She grabs my hands again, "Well don't listen to them, they're stupid. They've never been there to help you before, so you should ignore everything they say."

I laugh, "I wish I could, but at the end of the day they're my team. Stupid or not, we're stuck together till graduation."

"Then your team is lucky to have such an amazing teammate like you." Weiss smiles.

I feel my cheeks go a little red, "Well I don't know about that..."

I feel her thumb rub the back of my hand, "Well I do, so believe me when I say you are incredible."

My scroll suddenly rings from my pocket, "Oh! It's time to take his ice pack off!"

I move to open the door, "Do you want to come in? I could use the company." I smile.

Her eyes brighten, "I—"

"Hey Mutt!"

We look down the hallway to see Titian storming towards us, "Your teammate is hurt because of you, and you're out here flirting with someone who has no interest in you? Do you have any sense of dignity at all?"

My face goes completely red as I rip my hands from Weiss', "I'm not _flirting!_ And I was just about to go check on Iberis!"

He looms over me, "Then get in there and fix your mess."

Weiss steps between us, "I already told you to not talk down to her! Just leave her alone Titian!"

He rolls his eyes at us, "Whatever, at least I didn't screw up and got my only friend hurt."

He walks away, "I swear, one day he'll understand his attitude will need to change to get anywhere in life." Weiss mutters.

My ears lower, "Anyway, it's late you better go and get some sleep."

She looks back at me, "Are you sure? I could stay, if you want."

"No it's okay, thank you for checking on me though, and cheering me up." I smile.

She returns my smile, "Anytime, well goodnight."

I wave as she leaves, "Goodnight."

————

I continue to watch over Iberis in silence until I can see the sun peek out over the horizon through the windows. Both of my other teammates are still gone, leaving me alone with the unconscious boy.

Iberis starts to stir in his sleep, "Lea..." he mutters under his breath.

His gloved fists tighten around his sheets, "Lea..."

I reach out to readjust his ice pack, Iberis' eyes fly open dilated and unfocused. He grabs my forearm tightly screaming, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Iberis what's wrong?" I ask trying to wrench my arm out of his grip.

He goes on as if I hadn't said anything, "I'm sorry!"

He starts to thrash around in his bed, "Lea! _Lea!_ "

I use my body weight to try and keep him still, "Iberis it's me, you're safe! Calm down!"

His words disappear into senseless screaming and kicking, "Iberis you've gotta talk to be!"

Realization hits me like a truck, "Iberis wake up! Wake up!"

His pupils starts to shrink, focusing some what back to reality. "Wha..."

I pull myself off of him trying to find his gaze, "Hey Ib, you with me dude?"

He finally looks at me, "Hiki? What's going on?"

I bring my arm, that he's still clutching, into his field of vision. "I think you were having a night terror." I explain.

He releases my arm slowly still looking out of it, "Sorry...did I wake you up?"

I look from my now bruised arm to my teammate, "Ib, I've been watching over you all night. You were hurt remember?"

His eyes finally regain their focus, "Right that happened...tonight." He rubs his palm into his forehead, "Sorry I can be a little..."

"Disoriented when it happens?" I finish for him.

He looks at me surprised, "Don't worry, I know what a night terror feels like." I reassure him.

I look him in the eye, "Can I ask you something though?"

He nods, "Before you dozed off last night you called me Cerulean, and just now you were calling out for someone named Lea. If you don't mind me asking, who are they?"

He takes a deep breath as if bracing himself, "They're the same person, Cerulean is my younger sister. Half-sister technically, but she used to treat me like real family before I messed everything up."

"Lea is only three years younger than me, and when she was born I made it my sworn duty to be the best big brother ever. We had a lot of fun when we were kids, just the two of us because our older brothers didn't want to play with us. She was so sweet and attached to me by the hip when we were growing up. Then we started going to school and that's where it all went wrong. One day I was walking to get Lea from her class and I saw that she was on the ground in front of this group of kids. Instead of asking what was going on I just sprang into action, thinking that they had beaten up my little sister. It wasn't until after I had already beat up the second kid when I finally heard Lea yelling at me to stop. Apparently they had been playing 'Slay the Grimm' or something and Lea was the Grimm that round, until I came in and beat up her friends. I was 11 and she was 8, and that was the last day that she ever talked to me. Cyan found out that night and started yelling at me, that I had anger issues, that I was unstable, and eventually that I wasn't his kid. That was when he isolated me from his actual children, and a few years later he sent me to Signal."

He clenches his fists, "I lost my whole family because I jumped to conclusions too quickly. That's when I realized my family would be much better without me, so I relinquished myself to my new role as the disappointment child."

I grab his gloved hands in mine, "What did I tell you about talking about yourself like that. I won't let you put yourself down Iberis, and I swear I will try my best to make sure you'll never feel like that again."

Tears well in his eyes, "Do you mean that?"

"Yes, so please help me take care of you." I beg.

He laughs, "Take care of _me?_ Weren't _you_ the one who got us into that fight?"

I hit his shoulder lightly, "And what did I tell you about your sass!"

He hits me back laughing his head off, " _You punk!_ We were having a bonding moment!" I yell as I hit him back.


	16. The Question

It's a few days later and Iberis was able to convince me to let him go back to classes, although I forbade him to fight in Professor Goodwitch's class. We all sit above the fighting ring as we watch Pyrrha single handedly kick the crap out of Team CRDL. With her skills in action there's no chance for the group of boys to even scratch her aura.

I consider myself a pacifist at heart, but I would be lying if I said it wasn't satisfying seeing Cardin get his ass kicked. Pyrrha stands victorious over the defeated team, "And that's the match." Professor Goodwitch declares.

"Lucky shot..." Cardin groans before passing out.

"Well done miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Professor Goodwitch smiles.

Pyrrha returns the gesture, "Thank you Professor."

A warm feeling spreads throughout me as I see Pyrrha smile, guessing how much she had to train to get to her level of skill. While also knowing that she would never admit how good she actually is. For her to take down a whole team by herself proves that her titles are well earned.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow but we have time for one more sparring match." Goodwitch turns to the rest of us, "Any volunteers?"

She scans the spectator seats, "Miss Belladonna?"

Blake, who was busy reading, sits alert at the call of our professor looking startled. "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you—"

"I'll do it." Someone behind us calls out.

I turn to look at a boy with gray hair, "Mercury is it?" Goodwitch asks.

"Very well, let's find you an opponent." She says as she looks to her scroll looking device.

"Actually, I wanna fight...her." The boy points at Pyrrha, who is still standing in the fighting ring.

Pyrrha looks at him shocked, "Me?"

Professor Goodwitch cuts in, "I'm afraid miss Nikos has just finished a match, I'd recommend you choose another partner."

"No! It's fine." The red head faces Mercury, "I'd be happy to oblige."

The boy makes his way to the floor, walking slowly to his spot across from Pyrrha. He starts to run at her before aiming a kick at Pyrrha, making me realize his weapon is attached to his legs. Pyrrha counters with a long sweep of her spear at his legs throwing him off balance and to the ground.

Mercury quickly gets up, back flipping away several times before Pyrrha charges at him. "A bit over the top don't you think?" I ask Iberis, who's sitting next to me.

We watch them exchange hits with each other, both landing and blocking until Pyrrha lands a solid hit with her shield to his stomach. "I don't know, it's obvious that this guy really only fights with his legs. I'd say his fighting style just happens to be a little showy." Iberis shrugs.

"Hey your friend's doing pretty good." Ruby calls over her shoulder to a girl with green hair.

As soon as Ruby turns back around the girl dawns a look of disgust on her face, "Hiki? You okay?" Iberis asks.

I frown still looking at the girl, "I don't know that girl was—"

"I forfeit." I hear Mercury call from the floor, regaining my attention.

" _What?_ " I say out loud.

"Why would he do that?" Iberis wonders, clearly sharing my confusion.

Pyrrha also looks at the boy confused, "You, don't even want to try?"

The strange boy shrugs, "What's the point? You're a world renowned fighter, we're obviously leagues apart."

My eyes narrow getting a weird feeling from this Mercury guy, "In that case, Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match, again." Professor Goodwitch announces.

Goodwitch looks at him obviously annoyed, "Next time you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent."

Mercury starts to walk away, "I'll be sure to do that."

A buzzer goes off signaling the end of class, "That is all for today. And remember the dance is this weeked, but you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses."

I keep my eye on Mercury and that girl from earlier as we exit the classroom, noticing that the girl is eyeing Team RWBY while we all pass them.

I am able to catch Mercury tell his friend, "Learning is so much fun!" before I'm out of hearing range.

Iberis bumps my shoulder to gain my attention, "What's up?"

My brows furrow, "What do you mean?"

"You have a look on your face, so what's up?"

"It's just,that guy...he's bugging me."

"Who, Mercury?"

"Yeah, don't you think he gave up way too easily? He was putting up a good fight only to give up after she got one hit? Plus that tone he took on at the end with Goodwitch, and Pyrrha. I don't know it just...doesn't sit right with me."

Iberis shrugs, "Maybe he really did realize he was out of his league."

I run my hand through my hair, feeling really tired. "I guess...I don't know, maybe I'm reading too much into it."

Sun runs past us, "Hey Blake! You uh, doing okay?"

She puts her book down, "I'm fine."

The Faunus boy clears his throat, "So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend. Ah, sounds pretty lame but, you and me I'm thinking not as lame huh?"

She looks at him confused, "What?"

"The dance, this weekend, you wanna go or what?" Sun smiles.

Blake's eyes narrow, "I don't have time for a stupid dance, I thought you of all people would get that."

She walks away without giving him a chance to speak again, "Yikes, who told her to bite _his_ head off?" I ask as she storms off.

"Just uh, try not to be as pessimistic as Blake and I think you'll be okay." Iberis points out.

My ears lower, "She's probably still worried about the Fang, and I can't say I blame her."

Iberis looks up at me, "Then why aren't you more stressed about it?"

I ruffle his hair, "Because the last time we went snooping around in their business, someone nearly got blown up by a missile."

He knocks my hand away, "Okay, but I'm fine now."

"Yeah, but some things are more important than settling an old score with those Fang Freaks, like keeping you safe."

He frowns, "Don't worry I'm sure we'll get another go at them, but for now let's just be regular students for a while okay?" I offer.

Iberis rolls his eyes, "Yeah okay, but you know I can take care of myself right?"

I smile widely at him, "Without a doubt in my mind."

————

Iberis and I study in the library, working on memorizing the new team strategies that Liam wants to try out before the tournament. "Alright so the new ones are 'Light Force' and 'Bag 'n Tag', and Liam wants to use them in the tournament." Iberis lists off.

I flick my ears, "Man I still don't really like those names, 'Light Force' makes us sound like some lame super hero team. 'Bag 'n Tag' is better but still, our _brilliant leader_ needs to up his creativity. I liked 'Scope Shot' and 'Whiplash' way better than these two."

Iberis spins his pencil in his hand as he goes over the description and diagram that Liam gave us. "So 'Bag 'n Tag' is basically all on me seeing as I have to tag them all with my semblance, but does Liam really think I'm that sneaky? If I was more agile like you then maybe, but how am I supposed to tag a whole team without being noticed?"

I point at the paper, "That's why we pin them down first, so that you get the chance to."

"Yeah I know, but it's still a lot of pressure on me, what if I mess up?"

"Then we will distract them for you to try again, assuming Titian's willing to not yell at me for at least the duration of the tournament."

My teammate looks at me concerned, "Speaking of Titian, how are we going to do a mission if we still can't really trust each other as a team?"

My nails dig into my palms, "I honestly believe that Titian respects Liam enough to follow his lead. I think I'm the problem, if I can get him to see from my perspective a little more then we could finally work together."

Iberis pushes our study material away from us, "Enough serious talk, why don't we discuss the Goliath in the room."

I raise my eyebrow, "Which is?"

He punches my arm lightly, "How you're gonna ask Weiss to the dance."

My entire face goes bright red, "What?! Who said I wanted to ask Weiss? Or anyone for that matter?"

"Oooh so there's more than one girl on your radar?" He smirks.

I feel my heart threaten to beat out of my chest, "Come on man, that's not what I said!"

The raven haired boy folds is arms, "Then what, you're just gonna go to the dance alone?"

I fiddle with my messy curls, "I mean, I was just gonna go with you since we probably won't go as a team. I can't imagine Titian or Liam going to that sort of thing."

He shrugs, "Okay fair point, but why not ask Weiss? I can see you two have gotten closer since the start of the semester, and didn't you say she came to check on you after the fight with the mech?"

"She came to check on _both_ of us." I correct.

"So then why did she only talk to you?"

"Because you were passed out, idiot."

" _Touché_ , but trust me Hiki if you were to ask her to this dance, I don't think she would say no."

"Okay Ib, even if I wanted to ask her I can't dance so what would be the point?"

I let my head slam on the table, "I've lived my life on the road, and she came from the most pristine upbringing imaginable. Why would she even waste her time with me?"

I feel his hand on my shoulder, "Like I said, I don't think she'd say no, but you'll never know till you ask her."

I turn my head to him seeing his genuine smile, "You really think she'll say yes?"

"Without a doubt in my mind." He reassures me.

I can't help but smile. "Alright, but can you at least give me until tomorrow to prepare myself? I've never done this before, oh and be ready to be my back up date okay?"

"Don't worry, you won't need me." He winks.

————

I had spent the day choosing an outfit with Iberis for tomorrow and stressing on how to ask Weiss out for tomorrow night. I pace around the courtyard, knowing that Weiss and Yang have been decorating for the party all day.

I take a deep breath, "Okay just ask her, she's your friend, even if she's not into you she could still go as a friend." I tell myself.

My ears start to burn, "Not that I want her to be into me, or anyone!"

I shake my head violently, "Get it together Tsukino, she's just a friend who you would like to spend the evening with tomorrow. Nothing more nothing less, now let's get this over with."

"Hey Weiss!" I hear someone call out.

I hide behind a near by tree seeing Neptune walking up to Weiss across the courtyard. "Oh, hi Neptune." Weiss greets.

The taller student leans against a pillar, "I wanted to ask, would you like to have the honor of being the girl I take to the dance tomorrow?

Weiss is turned away from me so I can't see her reaction to the question, "Why me?"

He laughs, "Isn't it obvious, because you and I going together would make us the best looking couple of the night!"

Neptune leans closer to her, "And come on, is there really anyone else you would rather go with?"

A slight scuffle brings my attention to a fallen white rose on the floor at the end of the hallway the two are standing in. I look past the flower and find Jaune walking away slowly, clearly upset by something. I look back at Weiss and Neptune, shocked by what I find, Neptune kissing the heiress.

I feel my chest tighten, giving me a sinking feeling, like when Titian uses his semblance. I back away as quietly as I can, praying that they don't hear me before I sprint back to the dorms.


	17. Dreading Dancing

I sprint as fast as my legs will let me, pumping my arms to try and push me faster. I crash into someone blindly, hitting the floor hard and fast. "Hiki?" I look to see Ren on the floor with me, Pyrrha and Nora standing over us.

I breathe fast trying to get my heart rate down, "Are you okay?" Pyrrha asks stepping closer.

She reaches her hand out, "Tell us what's wrong, maybe we can help you."

I scramble back to my feet and continue to run away, "Hikari! Wait!" I hear them call after me.

I run and run until I trip and fall onto the floor, I push myself up and take in my surroundings. I'm at the balcony, my safe place, but tonight it feels more like a punch to the gut. Weiss isn't with me tonight, I'm all alone, and it hurts more than it used to.

I go over to the wall outside and slide down to the floor. I feel tears leak out of my eyes, not really understanding why I'm crying.

"Hiki? Hikari I know you're here!" I hear Iberis call for me.

I bring my knees to my chest and bury my face in them, not answering my teammate's calls. "There you are," I hear him sit down next to me.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

I say nothing, "Come on Hiki you have to talk to me."

"Y—you're gonna ha—have to go t—to the dance with m—me." I sniffle.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

I dig my nails into my arms, "Neptune kissed Weiss, of course she'd want to be with someone like him. A strong guy to have on her arm at this stupid dance where everyone will see them. It's obvious that I don't belong in that perfect picture. A _Faunus_ with the heiress to the biggest dust company in the world at a dance?" I laugh, "What was I thinking?"

Tears continue to roll down my cheeks as I try to wipe them away in frustration, "And now I'm out here crying like an idiot. All because I thought I could go to a stupid dance with someone like Weiss Schnee."

He places his arm across my shoulders, "You're not an idiot, it's okay to be upset because you care about her."

"But _why_ does it hurt this much, I didn't even get to ask her anything."

"Wait you didn't ask her?"

I shake my head, "Then how do you know you don't have a chance with her if you didn't ask? Let's go find her and—"

" _No_!" I cry. "No Iberis please...please don't make me talk to her. If it hurts this bad now then how will it feel when she actually rejects me?"

"Oh Hikari..."

"Just...please don't make me do it..." I beg.

He eases my hand off of my arm, interlocking his fingers in mine, "Okay...we won't ask her, we'll just go alone, together."

I lean into him, "Thanks Ib..."

————

Yang waits for us at the door, "Hey guys! Looking sharp!"

I fiddle with my bow tie for a millionth time, shifting in my slightly big pre-owned shoes. "Oh this old thing? I got it at some second hand store in Vale, nothing fancy. I'm just glad they had a whole set in my size, and a good bow tie."

Iberis bumps my shoulder, "Don't sell yourself short Hiki, we both look great!"

Yang gives us a thumbs up, "You sure do, now go in there and have a good time! Weiss and I made sure this night would be awesome for everyone!"

My ears lower, "Yeah, right...thanks Yang."

I feel Iberis pull on my arm, "Come on Hiki, let's go get some punch."

I let myself get dragged over to the drink table, looking around and suddenly feeling out of place. As far as I can see I'm the only girl not in some kind of dress, "Hey Iberis, do I look okay?"

He hands me a cup, "What do you mean?"

I mess with my bow tie again as I take it, "It's just I'm the only one here in a suit, every other girl is in a dress."

He bumps my shoulder, "Oh come on, since when does something like that bother you?"

I look around, "Since we entered a party populated by the whole school, including the exchange students. Plus Weiss will be here with Neptune tonight, what if she thinks I look bad?"

"Then we'll avoid Weiss, tonight's supposed to be fun. Let's enjoy it!"

"Yeah...okay."

We abandon our drinks as I let myself get taken to the dance floor. Twirling with Iberis faster and faster, hoping I'll spin so fast my problems will just go away.

I suddenly spin out of the little circle we were doing, bumping into someone behind me. I realize who I crashed into, "Oh, sorry Pyrrha! I didn't mean to stumble into you." I apologize.

She helps me back up, "Don't worry Hiki, no harm done. I'm glad to see you guys having fun, and that you managed to get most of your team here tonight."

Iberis returns to my side, "What do you mean?"

She motions towards the edge of the room, where Titian stands alone and stoic. "Titian's here tonight, he didn't tell you two?"

My teammate folds his arms, "No, but I'm not surprised, he and Liam never tell us anything."

I smile at the red head, "Anyway where's your team?"

"Nora and Ren are sticking to the sides, and Jaune...is around here, somewhere."

I raise an eyebrow, "He didn't come with you?"

She fiddles with her circlet chains, "Oh uh, no. He wanted to go with someone else."

Iberis grabs her hand, "Then you could hang out with us!"

Her cheeks gone slightly red, "Oh that's okay, I wouldn't want to impose on your night of fun."

I shrug, "Who's imposing? I'm spending tonight avoiding Weiss anyway."

Pyrrha looks at me confused, "Why are you avoiding her? I thought you two had gotten close."

My ears lower, "Hey! Let's all have fun on the dance floor! Come on!" Iberis encourages us.

We all dance in a small circle, enjoying the added company. My ears perk up at the sound of laughter near us, I look around and see Blake laughing as she dances with Sun. I feel my stomach drop, if she's here than that means...

"I told you she would come." I hear Yang say.

A clear voice comes after her's, "Mission accomplished."

I turn around to see Weiss standing with her team, "Hiki you okay?" I hear Pyrrha ask.

Weiss locks eyes and smiles at me, under normal circumstances her smile is infectious, but not tonight. I start to back away, felling my heart start to pound and blood run cold.

"I uh...I'm gonna go get some punch." I mutter to my friends before sprinting away.

"Hiki? Hikari, wait!" I can hear the heiress girl call after me.

I urge myself to go faster, feeling my ponytail whipping around behind me. Realizing I'm heading towards my normal moping place, I stop in my tracks. " _No stupid, she knows that spot._ " I scold myself silently.

I start to turn around to just go back to the dorms, but I hear her close behind me. " _Damn it, no choice now Tsukino._ "

I continue running to my balcony, growing more aware that I will have to face the girl chasing me. "Hikari! Why are you running?!"

I turn the corner into the open area and try to hide just next to the door, hoping she won't see me. Weiss rushes past me onto the balcony, "Hikari!" She calls again.

I finally get a good look at her, albeit from behind her. She wears a sleeveless white dress that stops just before her knees, with cutouts on both sides of her waist. On her back a translucent mesh connects her dress to her shoulders, acting as a more fashionable strap, along with a pair of white pumps. My face burns at the sight of the whole outfit, not believing she could be more beautiful.

I hear her sigh, "What did I do wrong?"

She turns to leave, her eyes widening when she sees me hiding by the door. "There you are!"

As she steps toward me I scramble around her to the railing, "Why did you run away from me?"

I face her, feeling my heart beating quicker, and my palms start to sweat. "I—I...uh..."

I try to get back to the door but Weiss blocks my path every time, "Hiki, talk to me _please!_ Did I do something wrong?"

I back up till I hit the metal behind me, "Neptune..."

She narrows her eyes, "What about him?"

I grit my teeth, "He...kissed you..."

Her cheeks turn red, "You saw that?"

I nod still feeling my heart pounding a mile a minute, "I was looking for you...a—and I knew you were still decorating for tonight. Then I saw you with him and..."

She takes a step toward me, "Why were you looking for me?"

I feel my face deepen its shade of red as I look away from her, "I...I was..." I take a breath, "I was thinking about...asking you to the dance..."

I can't bring myself to meet her eyes, "Just as a friend but still, dumb right? I barely know you and I should've assumed you'd go with someone like Neptune. He's the perfect fit for you, and I should've known that I had no chance with you. Why did I even think that—"

I feel her hands grab mine, "Hikari, I didn't come to the dance with Neptune."

I blink feeling dumbfounded, "Huh?"

She smiles softly, "Yes, he asked me but I told him no." She rubs my hands with her thumbs, "There was someone else I wanted to go with."

"R—Really? Who?"

Weiss lets out a small laugh, "Maybe I'll tell you...one day."

She locks her gaze with mine, "I just hope I never upset you that much again, and if I ever do please just tell me. I value you too much as a person Hikari, I don't want to lose you."

I smile, "I like being friends with you too Weiss, it's nice to have someone to talk to besides Iberis."

She looks around, "Well seeing as we both came to this dance alone, would you like to practice before heading back?"

She guides me towards the middle of the balcony, "Oh uh, I...can't dance. That's why it took me so long to decide to ask you."

Weiss moves my hands to her waist, feeling her skin underneath my fingertips, my cheeks continue to burn. She then slides her own arms up my torso and around my neck, "Don't worry, just follow my lead." She whispers.

We start to sway to the sounds of the night, the gentle breeze, the occasional insect, and a few night owls. I've never been this close to her before, I can feel the warmth from her skin, the shift of the wind from her hair, the smell of her perfume.

How did I ever think this girl was just defined by where she came from? How did I think that she was as cold as her name? She is so much more than anything that I had expected. She is truly beautiful, everything about her is beautiful, and I just want to be around her.

She looks up at me, "What are you thinking about?"

There is a warm feeling in my chest, a light feeling that eases the ponding of my heart. "I'm thinking how wrong I was about you, that you're not just a rich girl from Atlas."

She smiles gently, "Well, how do you see me now?"

"I think everything about you is amazing, your skills, your grace in battle, your voice—"

She laughs, "My voice?"

"Yeah! I mean who hasn't heard you sing? Although I'd love to hear you live and in person one day."

My ears lower awkwardly, "Um...h—how do _you_ see me?"

Weiss leans her head on my shoulder, "I think you're the bravest person I know. Coming to Beacon after everything that happened to you, dealing with your teammates the way you do, and your fighting skills. You're an amazing student Hiki, one of the best."

I let out a small laugh, "No way, I'm average at best, especially with someone like Pyrrha around."

I feel her arms tense slightly, "How do you feel about Pyrrha?"

I look out over the campus as we continue to sway to the sounds around us, "She's amazing, a good fighter, a good teammate, and a great friend. What's not to like about her?"

"So do you like her?"

"Of course, don't you?"

"No I mean...do you _like_ her?"

"Oh," I pause for a second, "No, I don't think I like her like that anymore. I know now that she's just a friend, and I'm okay with that."

She looks up at me again, "Is there someone else then?"

I gaze into her eyes, such a clear blue, like the sky. Her soul is just as beautiful as she is, beautiful as the first snow in winter.

I feel the warmth spread throughout my body, "How could someone so beautiful be here with me right now? I must be the luckiest girl in all of Remnant, and I hope tonight never ends."

My ears perk, with one thought clear in my mind. That I have feelings for Weiss Schnee.


	18. The Next Move

I continue to look into Weiss' eyes, wondering how I could've been so dense. It was over for me after the first time she found me up here, I never stood a chance.

I allow myself to wonder what a relationship with her would look like, how it would feel walking with her by my side. The feeling of her hand in mine, the sound of her laugh, the way her lips would taste.

I haven't felt this way since that night in Anima.

I gravitate to the beautiful girl in my arms, not thinking about what could happen next. Getting close enough to feel her breath on my lips, the sound of her heartbeat, close enough to...

"Hikari!"

I jump back at the sudden noise, with Weiss still standing where we were dancing. "Hikari! You've got to get back to the party!" The voice calls again.

Iberis comes stumbling onto the balcony, "You'll never believe it! Jaune—"

He freezes at the sight of Weiss standing next to me, "Oh uh...am I interrupting?"

My face turns a deep shade of scarlet, " _No!_ You're not interrupting anything! Nothing to see here!" I yell.

Embarrassment resonates throughout my entire being. Knowing what this looks like to Iberis, and not knowing how Weiss feels about this, or me.

Iberis shifts awkwardly, "Okay...I just wanted to tell you that everyone is wondering where you guys are..."

I rush towards him, "Great! Then let's all go back to the dance!"

I start to drag him towards the hallway, "Uh yeah sure, Weiss you coming?" Iberis asks her.

"In a minute, I'm right behind you two."

My heart beats quicker at the sound of her voice, sending flutters throughout my chest. What is wrong with me?

Iberis stops me when we reach the hallway, "What's going on? Why are you acting weird?"

My heart continues to pound with my face retaining its shade of red, "I—I almost kissed Weiss!"

His eyes widen, "Really, that's awesome!"

I shake my head violently, "No Iberis, it's not!"

"Why not?"

My ears flatten to my head, "Because I'm just a Faunus with nothing, and she's the heiress to the biggest company in the world. I'm weird and awkward and I don't even know if she likes me. Why would she like me? I don't—"

"Hiki!" Iberis' voice brings me back to reality.

"What?"

He gives me a smile, "Don't worry so much, she's still your friend. Keep being her friend and see where things go, I have a feeling things will work out."

I tug on my bow tie, "I don't even know how to act around her anymore. What do I do? What do I say?"

Iberis shrugs, "Just be you."

Weiss comes up from behind us, "Oh, you guys waited for me?"

My heart quickens again as I turn towards her, "Yeah, didn't want you to get lost! I mean we've been going to this school for a while, and you probably know where everything is. But you never know!"

She lets out a laugh, "Thank you Hikari, that's very sweet of you."

I am star struck, feeling the same warmth in my chest again. She is just so beautiful.

"Well let's get back, you don't want to miss what Jaune showed up in." Iberis smirks.

I tilt my head, "Why, what's he wearing?"

He grins widely, "Oh you'll see!"

We make it back to the ballroom and see team JNPR doing a dance. We spot Jaune in a puffy, white, strapless dress.

Weiss and I burst with laughter at the sight of him dancing, "Who knew Jaune could rock a dress?"

Weiss holds her hands behind her back, "Well who knew you'd look even better in a suit?"

I blush again, "Oh well, I—"

She laughs grabbing my arm, "Come on let's dance!"

We join the fun with the rest of our friends, laughing and spinning the night away.

————

General P.O.V.

Titian stands against a pillar near the front door, watching as his teammates dance with their group.

He growls as he crushes the cup in his hands, "Not enjoying yourself?" A voice asks next to him.

He turns coming face to face with Mercury, one of the kids from the other academies. "What does it matter to you?" Titian asks.

Mercury shrugs, "Normally it wouldn't, however, you _do_ intrigue me Titian Atrum."

"Son of high ranking Atlas Commander Steel Atrum, youngest of three, with your older brothers doing _so well_ in the Atlas military. So do tell me Titian," Mercury leans closer to the taller boy. "What makes your team leader more qualified than you?"

Titian growls, making Mercury hold up his hands in surrender. "Whoa there big guy, not trying to start a fight. Just here to ask, how loyal are you to your team?"

Titian folds his arms, "They're a group of incompetent fighters, a filthy Faunus, and a poor leader. I'm not loyal to them in the slightest."

Mercury dawns a wicked grin, " _Interesting._ "

————

Hikari's P.O.V.

Monday comes quickly after that night, with mission assignments being handed out today. I replay that night over and over in my head, reliving the dance we had on the balcony. The sounds of the night, the way she felt in my arms, the warm feeling in my heart.

A voice snaps me out of my day dream, "Hiki. Hey, earth to Hikari." Iberis bumps my shoulder.

I sit alert, "Huh? Yeah, I'm listening."

Iberis and I sit in team RWBY's room. Getting the intel from the rest of the team about Ruby's fight while she meets with Professor Ozpin, Goodwitch, and General Ironwood.

Weiss clears her throat, "So like we were saying, Ruby said that she saw a woman in the CCT the night of the dance. Ruby also said that the woman fought with glass and wore a mask, so we don't know who she is."

"We _could_ make the assumption that this woman is connected to the White Fang, and the people they're working with." Blake continues.

"And if that is true then we know that they have a base located in the southeast, outside of the kingdom, thanks to Blake and Sun's intel." Yang finishes.

I place my chin in my palms, "That's all well and good, but how are we going to get to the southeast to check it out? And how do we get the teachers to know what we've figured out, _without_ letting them know what we've been doing?"

As if on cue Ruby enters the room, making the rest of her team rush to her, "What happened?!" Yang asks.

Ruby shrugs with a sort of weird grin on her face, "Uh, well umm, ehehe uh..."

She rubs the back of her neck, "I kind of told Ozpin that the girl said she had a hideout in the southeast. You know, to connect the two without letting them know we've been snooping."

Weiss folds her arms, "That was a risky move."

"No, I think you handled it well." Blake disagrees.

Ruby looks at the ground, "I hope so."

I rest my hands behind my head, "Either way I don't think I could've done that, props to you Ruby."

Yang places a hand on her sister's shoulder, "I'm sure everything will be alright Ruby. Oh! I know what will cheer you up."

Yang walks to a desk, grabbing a cylinder off of it. "What's that?" Ruby asks seeing the container.

The blonde shrugs, "I don't know yet, Dad sent it to us. I thought that we could open it together."

Ruby squeals, "Ooh! Something from home!" She rushes to Yang, climbing on her back, and tries to reach for the package.

I let out a laugh, "I think that's our cue to get out of your hair. Liam probably wants to go over a game plan for the mission we're going on."

Iberis and I make our way to the door, "Good luck guys, see you soon!" I wave good bye.

"Good luck to you too, stay safe!" I hear Weiss call after us.

A blush covers my cheeks, "What are you smiling at Hiki?" Iberis smirks.

I hit his shoulder, "Nothing, I just think it was nice for her to wish us good luck."

He bumps me back, "You mean it was nice that she wished _you_ good luck, _and_ to stay safe."

We stop at the sound of the intercom, "Would all first year students please report to the amphitheater?"

I ruffle his hair, "Shut up dummy, we're gonna be late to the briefing."

————

Iberis and I line up with our team in the amphitheater, Liam first, Iberis second, me third, and Titian last. We stand in rows before Team JNPR, everyone armed with their weapons, and leaving a space for RWBY as we listen to Goodwitch start the briefing.

"Quiet, quiet please." The Huntress calls.

Team RWBY slide into their spot behind us, with Weiss giving me a smile and a wave. I wave back with a grin on my face, "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Professor Goodwitch introduces.

Ozpin takes his place behind the mic stand, "Today we stand together, united...Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale...the four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly 80 years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with who...but about the very idea of individualism itself."

"We fought for countless reasons. One of which being destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And as you all are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united, but this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you'll be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you will be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." We all clap as he leaves the stage.

I groan, "Man that speech went on forever."

Liam narrows his eyes at me, "Be respectful, that is still our Headmaster."

I wave him off, "Yeah yeah I know, respect your elders and all that jazz. I'm just saying, I want to get on with the mission already. Come on _Brilliant Leader_ , you're in charge, pick something already."

Liam rolls his eyes, "I have already picked our mission. Maybe if you would have made it back to the room in time to hear it, you would know by now."

I lower my ears awkwardly, "Yeah okay, that's on me."

Iberis puts a hand on my shoulder, "It's on both of us." He corrects.

Titian growls, "I don't care who's fault it was, it was irresponsible and—"

"Titian." Liam cuts in, "Enough. I am going to sign us up for our mission, it will start tomorrow morning. Make sure to get a good rest before we go to work."

Our leader walks away from us, "See you all tonight." He says over his shoulder.


	19. The Calm Before the Storm

With Liam gone Titian has no reason to stick around, leaving us in the amphitheater. Iberis and I look at each other, "Now what?" I ask.

He shrugs, "No idea, maybe we can see what mission everyone else got."

I spot Jaune and his team leaving the room, "Looks like JNPR already signed up for a mission."

We both jog over to the group of four, "Hey guys, done already?" I greet them.

They turn to greet us, "Yeah, we're all set." Pyrrha smiles at us.

I return the smile, "Cool, how about team RWBY? Does you know what they're doing?"

"Not yet, though I'm sure if we find them they will tell us." Ren points out.

"We were just about to go look for them, want to come?" Jaune asks.

My ears perk, "Sure, let's go."

We find them just outside of the school talking to Professor Oobleck, "There they are," Iberis points out.

Professor Oobleck stands at attention before team RWBY, "Come now children! According to my schedule we are already three minutes behind...schedule."

"Well alright then! Looks like we're gonna save the world with Dr. Oobleck—" she slouches her shoulders, "Okay yeah, when you say it out loud it sounds worse."

We come up behind them, "Save the world?! You're going on world saving missions without _us_?" Nora stomps her foot, "I'm hurt! Sad! Maybe a little hungry? That one's not your fault though... _Ren_."

Jaune laughs, "Sounds exciting! Where are you going?"

Ruby shrugs, "Oh just outside the kingdom,"

"Hey, so are we!" Nora smiles.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha explains.

"We set out tomorrow." The soft-spoken boy finishes.

I let out a sigh, "At least you guys know where you're going before the mission starts."

Everyone but Iberis looks at me weird, "What do you mean?" Yang asks.

"Oh it's nothing, just..." Iberis shifts awkwardly on the balls of his feet, "We may have missed the briefing that Liam gave before the assembly, and he was kinda offended."

I roll my eyes, "So now it's just our _Brilliant Leader_ and Titian who know where we're going. The only thing we know for sure is that we leave tomorrow morning."

"Then you can party with us tonight!" Neptune sugests, appearing out of nowhere with Sun next to him.

Neptune smiles at Weiss, "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."

Next to me Jaune looks at the two of them in awe, "Ooohhoohh!"

I let out a laugh, "Nice upgrade Soda Boy, are your badges plastic or stickers?"

Sun shrugs "We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk. So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, y'know, normal."

Iberis smiles softly, "Fair point."

Ruby smiles at as she readjusts her backpack, "Well—"

"Four minutes ladies!" Professor Oobleck cuts her off from the distance.

We all give each other nervous smiles for a few seconds. Knowing that, while we are not taking super dangerous missions, there is a level of uncertainty.

"Well, uh, wish us luck." Ruby gives us a thumbs up with her smile.

The rest of us walk back to the school letting team RWBY go with Professor Oobleck so they can go on their mission. "Good luck Weiss!" I yell after her.

She waves at me from the airship with the rest of her team, "Smooth," Iberis smirks, bumping my shoulder.

I bump him back, "Shut up punk."

————

The rest of the day is fun hanging out with JNPR, Sun, and Neptune. We head to the training room to do a little sparring before our missions. Everyone is paired off and we spend a little while trading blows.

After a decent work out we break for dinner, having pizza in team JNPR's room. All of us spread out on the floor and beds.

Neptune points at me, "Biggest Grimm you've faced, go."

"Those Grimm in the Emerald Forest, no competition." I answer immediately, "Liam and I got ambushed by a pack of Ursai as soon as I landed in the forest. Those things were twice my height, at least!"

Sun's tail twitches, "An Ursa, that's it? I thought like a King Taijitu or a Nevermore, but the biggest Grimm you've seen is an Ursa, seriously?"

I point my pizza at Sun, "He said 'faced' not ' _seen_ ', that's a big difference. Of course I've seen my fair share of bigger Grimm, I lived on the road for five freaking years. I'm just not stupid enough to fight one on my own." I justify before eating the slice.

"Well, she did take on more than half of that pack of Ursai. If that makes her answer sound more impressive." Iberis says around his mouth full of food.

Pyrrha looks at me in shock, "Wait what?"

"Was this before you met up with Liam?" Jaune asks, putting his pizza down.

I fiddle with my hair, "Not exactly..."

Ren leans forward, "Do you mean he made you fight them alone?"

"I—I..."

"He didn't help you at all?" Nora presses.

I focus my gaze to the floor, "He got a few of them, and I got the rest. There was about ten more of them that he left for me, and no he didn't help me."

Neptune furrows his eyebrows, "What kind of teammate is he? He just left you to deal with a whole swarm of Ursai, and he's your team leader? Is your whole team that messed up?"

My ears perk, "Hey, one of my teammates is right here."

"Yeah and I think I'm pretty okay, right?" Iberis looks at me to reassure him.

"Are you kidding, no you're not okay." I scoot over to Iberis, "You're the best teammate I could've ever asked for, you're my brother Ib."

He smiles, "Thanks, you're an awesome teammate too sis."

I wrap my arm around his shoulders, "So as long as we have each other, Iberis is all I need."

Sun continues to looks a little concerned, "But can you trust your other two teammates?"

"Well if nothing else, I can at least trust them to keep me alive. If I die in the field then they lose the skills I offer, and a capable huntress in-training to kill Grimm that we face." My ears lower, "I admit they are not the most ideal teammates, but I think we can make it work with time."

Pyrrha smiles, "Well said Hiki, and speaking of skills, where did you study before this? With someone as skilled as you, I should have met you by now."

I laugh nervously, "I actually never went to any school before this one. The only formal training I got was from a woman who gave me shelter after a rough time in my life. Her name was Mallow Vesta and she had a little blacksmith shop in Anima near Haven. I had been looking for someone to do upgrades on my weapon, and she understood that I wasn't in a place to pay what the modifications would cost."

Iberis leans on my shoulder, "I had been traveling for a long time, and I was hoping since it was a small town the price would be lowered." I laugh, "It wasn't, but Mallow gave me an offer instead. She said that I could pay the Lien, or I could work with her for about two months and pay off my debt to her. Obviously I didn't have the money and I needed the upgrade, so I decided to take her offer. She had me talk to the people that came into her shop, take their weapons to store them, and take notes on what they wanted. After a week she was done with my weapon, she asked me if I could even shoot a bow. I said I would figure it out on the road, and she laughed at me."

I laugh at my past stupidity, "I just figured I needed something simple to make my weapon better for travel. So with all the practice I was getting by fighting Grimm while traveling, plus the need to get my own food, I thought a bow would be good even if I didn't know how to use one. Mallow laughed at me, saying that arrogance like that would get me killed one day. She then decided to teach me, she said it was to sharpen her own skills but I think she felt bad for me. From then on we went outside of town every morning before work, and every evening after work. When my time was up I had learned the basics, and I didn't want to inconvenience her anymore."

My ears flatten, "I told her I needed to get back to my journey, but at first she didn't understand why. I worked good with Mallow, and her regular customers liked me too. I didn't really want to leave her, but if I didn't go then I probably wouldn't have left. I knew there was more for me to do outside of that town, outside of Anima. I knew I was meant to help people, and being a blacksmith's assistant wasn't the best way to do it. When I told her that she just smiled and wished me luck."

A tear falls down my cheek, "Mallow taught me so much, and there's no way for me to thank her enough. All I can try to do is put my skills to good use, and hold a certain respect for myself as well as my weapon. She taught me to appreciate the people that I interact with, that life is precious, and everyone should be valued. Mallow is the reason I do my best to be a pacifist, she helped whoever she could with what she had. I just wish I could repay her..."

Pyrrha's hand rests on mine, "But you are Hikari, can't you see that? You repay her by taking her teachings and applying them to your everyday life. You repay her by being the best huntress you can be, and from what I've seen you're on your way to being that."

I grasp her hand in return, "Thank you Pyrrha."

"Well as much as I enjoy hearing an inspiring back story, it's getting late. We all have an early morning tomorrow, time to hit the hay." Sun smiles as he stands, with Neptune getting up and stretching next to him.

Iberis and I stand with the two boys, "They're right, thanks for having us guys."

Nora springs up from her bed, "Yeah, it was fun!"

"Quite." Ren grins.

"This was nice, next time we gotta invite Team RWBY too. You know, when we're all not on dangerous missions." Jaune laughs nervously.

We all walk to the hallway, "Stay safe out there everyone, protect each other!" Pyrrha calls after us.

I walk backwards as I wave at her, "Don't worry we will!"

Neptune and Sun head to the exchange student dorms, "See ya later guys!" Sun yells as they walk down a different hallway.

Iberis waves at them, "Have fun exploring Vale!"

I walk forwards again, "Alright kiddo, how about we head back to the room and get some sleep."

Suddenly something grabs my shoulder from behind me, "I've been looking for you."


	20. Working Together?

I nearly jump out of my skin, "Gods Titian! What the hell man, you scared me half to death!" I yell, turning to face him.

Titian continues to look at me unfazed, "I've been looking for you...Hikari."

My ears perk, having never heard him use my actual name before. "Alright, what's up?"

His teeth grind against each other, "Would you be...willing to have a sparring match...with me?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Oh um, why the sudden interest?"

He takes a breath, "I just need a sparring partner for tonight, are you in or out?"

I hold my hands out, "No, no, I'm in! It's just, you've never shown any need for a sparring partner."

"Yeah well tonight I need one, so let's go." He turns and starts walking towards the classroom.

"Right behind you!" I smile.

Iberis grabs my arm before I can follow him, "Hikari, are you sure you want to go with him?"

I look at him confused, "Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?"

His gaze looks panicked, "You said it yourself, he's never needed a partner before. What's different about tonight?"

"Maybe he wants someone who can also fight close combat." I shrug. "You know to practice punches and stuff."

He tugs on my arm towards our room, "But we already had a lot of sparring with Team JNPR, Sun, and Neptune. Don't you think that's enough?"

I place my hand on his gloved one, "Are you okay Ib?"

His grip tightens, "I just...really think we should rest for tonight."

"Hikari, you coming?" His voice calls from down the hallway.

I glance at my friend once more, he shakes his head slowly. I pull my arm from him gently, "Yeah, I'm coming."

I jog over to Titian, "What's with the hold up?" He asks.

"Oh, Iberis wanted to make sure I was up for more training tonight. We did a few rounds of sparring with Team JNPR and some guys from Haven." I explain, not including his other concern.

He looks down at me, "Well this won't take long, then you can wait for tomorrow."

I jog a little to keep up with his longer stride, "Speaking of tomorrow, do you know what our mission is? Liam didn't say and I assume he would've told you because—"

"No he didn't tell me where we're going, he said he didn't want to say without you two there. I just figured that he had already talked to a professor about the mission." He interrupts me suddenly. "Anyway it's not our job to be concerned with the mission details right now, I'm sure he'll tell us everything tomorrow."

We enter the huge room used for Professor Goodwitch's class, "Okay, so what did you want to do first?" I ask, swinging my arms around to loosen them up as we walk to the platform.

"I was thinking, what about hand to hand combat?" He offers.

I shrug, "Yeah sure, sounds good to me."

"How about we make it a little more interesting," He looks over his shoulder, "No Auras."

I narrow my eyes, "What? Why would we do that?"

Titian smirks, "To feel that rush from fighting, the adrenaline will make it so you don't even feel anything. Besides, we're teammates, you trust me right?"

"Yeah, of course but—"

"Then what's the problem? Come on, I want to start already." He asserts, turning away from me and walking to the fighting ring.

My ears lower, " _Maybe Iberis was right, this does feel a little weird...but he **is** my teammate, I'm probably just being paranoid again._"

I follow him and take a fighting stance, "Ready Titian?"

He raises his fists, "You bet, remember no Auras."

I feel my stomach start to sink, "Right..."

Right out of the gates he starts with a quick jab followed with another punch, I move to the side to avoid them and throw a back hand punch at his stomach. I manage to hit Titian, but I make sure that it isn't enough to hurt him, he backs up before aiming a spinning hook kick to my head.

I'm able to dodge it by a hair, but the force behind it was defiantly not light-hearted. I'm sure that kick could have knocked someone out easily. He throws a few more punches, making me jump to the side and out of the way again.

"Hey, this is still just a fun sparring match right?" I ask noticing the strength behind each missed blow.

Titian shows off a nice smile, "Of course, why is this to hard for you? I figured you would've had much harder fights on your travels than a sparring match with me. What's wrong, haven't had a good fight in a while?"

I can hear the mocking tone behind his words, "It's getting a little late, maybe we should turn in." I suggest.

"No come on just a little more, I'll ease up I swear." My teammate pleas.

Admittedly, it is nice to see him want to spend time with me. Even so it can't stop a creeping feeling in my gut, something telling me to quit while I'm ahead.

I let out a sigh, "Yeah okay, a few more minutes. Then we go back to the dorms, deal?"

Titian smirks at me again, "Deal."

He starts with the same two punches, but when I move to the side to dodge them again, he grabs my neck. Titian moves with me, pushing me backwards, and forcing me to fall flat on the floor with him on top of me. My breath is slammed out of my chest and my head throbs from impact, leaving me paralyzed with my teammate straddling my stomach. He puts his free hand on my shoulder, leaning his weight on it, and making it very difficult for me to move underneath him.

"Ti...Titian...get off...of me..." I gasp, still trying to get air in my lungs.

His smile becomes almost wicked, "Gotcha, _Mutt_."

I suddenly sense his Semblance starts to activate, draining me of my Aura very quickly. I struggle under his weight for a moment before activating my own Semblance, which covers both of us in a small dome. I grit my teeth and drop it as Titian lets out a bellowing laugh, "What are you gonna do with your pathetic Semblance now? Protect me from the dust in the air?"

I narrow my eyes as I feel the last of my Aura start to fade from me, "Get away from me!"

I focus my Semblance on me, only me, expanding it from my body outwards and sending Titian flying. With him gone I scramble to my feet only to drop to the floor again, I look over to see him in the bleachers above me. He groans and holds his head as he sits up, fully charged with Aura that he just stole from me. He stands looking down at me with rage in his eyes, "You're gonna regret that _Bitch_."

I start to frantically move towards the doors, hearing him jump down behind me I manage to get up and start running back to the room. Knowing that without my Aura I can't take him in any kind of fight, let alone while he's double charged.

Without warning something strikes me from behind, hitting my ribs on my left side. I'm sent crashing to the ground again as my attacker grows closer to me. I know for a fact that he is not right behind me, and that strike wasn't from his hammer. So did he just _shoot_ me? And if so, then what _with_?

I feel my side and notice there is no exit wound, and looking at my hand reveals that there is also no blood either. I reach up to try to hold onto the wall, only to feel the sharp pain again in my ribs. What the hell did he do to me?

"A fun little chase to end the night, what a lovely idea Mutt."

I get up and round the corner before he can get to me, knowing that my room is near. I manage to crash into my bedroom door before Titian catches up to me. I slam the door with all of my might, not even putting a dent in it.

"Trying to escape _dog_?"

Panic races through my body, clouding my thoughts, and urging me to try to run again. But I continue to fling myself agaist the door again and again. Praying that someone is either there to let me in, or that the door breaks soon.

The door opens as I rush it again, revealing a very sleepy Iberis, "Wha—"

With no time to stop myself, I crash into him, taking us both to the floor. As he wallows in pain next to me I rush to the door and slam it shut in front me.

I hear Iberis push himself up from the ground, "Hik—ari...what..."

"You were right." I croak, turning to him.

His confused and tired eyes find mine, "Huh?"

Tears stream down my face, my whole body feeling empty, and my soul feeling violated. "You were right..." I repeat.

The drowsiness finally fades from his face, "Hiki, are you okay?"

I let my body crumble to the floor, sobbing loudly into the carpet underneath me. Hearing Iberis ask questions next to me, but having no strength left to answer him.


	21. Coping

I sit on my bed, wrapped in a blanket, with a cup of tea in my hands. Iberis sits at the foot of my bed gazing at me with concern, still worried of my silent state. The door opens causing me to flinch, but reveals Liam instead of Titian.

I relax slightly as Iberis goes to greet our leader, the start to whisper so I angle my ears at them to hear better. "She crashed in here and started crying. She won't even talk to me, she just keeps staring at the door." I hear Iberis whisper.

Liam walks over to me with his usual neutral expression on his face, "What happened Hikari?"

I turn my gaze back to the door, "Why are you not talking to us?" He asks.

My ears lower, "Do you even care what happened to me?"

Liam keeps his eyes fixed on me, "Personally, no I do not."

"Liam!" Iberis yells.

"However," Liam continues, "We are apart of a team, so if you are not functioning at full capacity I need to know why."

I tighten my grip on the mug as I face him, "I'm just tired Liam, and I don't need you to act like my babysitter. I need you to be my leader and tell me what to do."

He holds my stare for a few seconds before sighing, "Fine, if that is what you want, just have this under control by morning. We still have a mission to do."

I fix my eyes on the door again, "What ever you say _Brilliant Leader._ "

Liam goes to leave, "That's it? You're not gonna ask her anything else?" Iberis questions, blocking his way out.

Liam's steely gaze narrows at the boy in front of him, "What else should I do? She does not want to talk to either of us. She can either move on or let this drag her down, and I think it should be up to her to decide what she does."

Our leader shoulders his way past Iberis leaving us alone again, I can't say I'm surprised. Iberis turns to me still concerned about everything, "Hiki come on, you gotta tell me what happened so I can help you."

I place the mug in my hands on the book shelf next to me, avoiding his eyes as I hug my knees to my chest. "I know you want to help Iberis, but I don't want you to get involved. I'm sorry, but this is something I have to deal with by myself."

"Okay," I hear him sigh.

I finally meet his gaze, surprised that he is agreeing with me. There is pain in his irises, but underneath there's something else, like he understands my request.

He takes a seat in front of me on my bed, "Just know I'm not going anywhere. So if you want to talk," he lays his hand over mine, "I'll be here."

I smile sadly interlocking my fingers with his gloved ones, "Thank you Ib."

————

I'm woken up by the sound of someone's scroll going off, I open my eyes to see that it's still dark outside. I hear buzzing to my left, seeing it's my own scroll that woke me.

My ears perk seeing that Weiss is calling me, "Weiss, are you ok?"

I fold my ears back as I flinch at the static I'm met with, I look again to find the call dropped out. I try to call her back only to be met with the sound of her voice mail, "Is something wrong Hikari?"

I look up to find that Liam is staring at me with a sort of expectancy, as if he was waiting for this to happen. I raise up my scroll, "It was Weiss from Team RWBY, she called me but the line disconnected." I whisper so I don't wake anyone.

Liam nods, "Alright well, try to get some sleep."

He lays back in his bed, returning to sleep rather easily. I look down at my scroll still worried about Weiss and her team.

Knowing I won't be going back to sleep, I put on my combat gear and head to my balcony. I sit on the rail looking out over Beacon and some of downtown Vale.

I know that Team RWBY was just supposed to shadow a huntsman. So they wouldn't be in real danger right? But then why would Weiss call me in the middle of the night? Does she miss me?

I reach up to move hair out of my face, only to feel pain in my ribs. I start probing my side, feeling the pain again, and realizing it's from the fight last night. What ever Titian hit me with after my Aura ran out must be still affecting me. It's dull, but bearable.

The sun starts to come over the horizon, knowing my team's mission is soon I head back to the dorms. I make it back to find my whole team getting ready, Titian included.

He grins at me, "Morning Mutt, sleep well?"

I stiffen under his gaze and place my hand on my side. So rather than answer his jab at me I go at sit on Iberis' bed. I wait for a few minutes as they all get ready, and soon enough we're walking to get our bullhead.

"So farm boy, you gonna tell us our mission now?" Titian asks, breaking the silence that had spread around us.

Before he can answer sirens go off throughout the hallway, "What's going on?" Iberis yells over the alarms.

"Team LIHT follow me!" Liam orders, ignoring Iberis and sprinting down the hallway.

I jog backward while shrugging to Iberis before I turn and run after my leader. No time for questions I guess.

We make it to the landing pads outside and jump on our ship, "Drop us off in the city, now!" Liam yells time the pilot.

We join a brigade of other airships going towards downtown Vale, where Grimm have swarmed it. Gun fire echoes through the city, most likely from Huntsmen and Huntresses.

I feel Titian's presence behind me, as we fly to our drop of spot. He pokes my back where I was shot, sending a shock through my body, and putting me on high alert.

"Ready for a fight Bitch?" He whispers low enough for only me to hear.

My ears fold back with a growl rising in my throat, "Hikari, are you okay?" I faintly hear Iberis ask me.

"Yes Iberis, I'm fine." I grit my teeth.

"I'm gonna have to drop you kids off here, I need to head elsewhere to help with civilian evacuation." The pilot radios us.

The bullhead lowers to a roof top, pausing to let us off, then taking to the skies again to his mission. We all look to Liam for orders, understanding our looks Liam nods. "Kill any Grimm you come across, and do not die. Go!" And with that inspirational advice, we dive into the fray below us.

I draw my sword and shift it into my bow, before shooting two arrows at a Grimm underneath me. Once it's dead I shoot a Gravity arrow at an Ursa at the end of the street, holding onto another as they both activate. I'm sent flying towards the Grimm, I throw my arrow at the beast when I get close enough, and change my bow back into a sword.

I embed my weapon into its neck and slashing it to the side, decapitating it effectively. I land on the ground as it fades to dust, leaving me swarmed with Creeps. The pack of Grimm move closer towards me, I shift my weapon again, and I slowly take out two arrows.

One lets out a roar as they charge at me, I shoot my two Wind arrows at the ground. I'm launched into the air from the Wind Dust activating at my feet, acting fast I grab a Fire and Earth arrow. Sending them both to the ground they create a sort of bomb, shooting debris shards at the Grimm, and killing them.

With my section clear I run towards the town square, finding the rest of my team fighting. Looking closer I find that Team RWBY and JNPR are also fighting Grimm, with a giant hole in the middle.

A group of Beowolves run toward me from the streets, I shoot a volley of Ice and Electricity arrows at them. I run forward to stab the ones who managed to avoid my first attack.

A voice calls out from behind me, "Nobody move! Junior detectives!"

I turn to the center of the square to find Sun and Neptune standing over an Ursa, "We have badges so you know it's official." Neptune continues, showing off his badge.

They first bump, seemingly proud of their out burst, before getting over shadowed by a swarm of air ships. Some lay down cover fire while others launch a small army of Atlesian Knights, and I notice they look a little different. None the less they do their job and start killing the Grimm still in the streets.

I fight off a couple of more Creeps as I hear another Bullhead lower itself towards the ground. Team CFVY jumps out of the air craft and quickly gets to work. Yatsuhashi shows his strength by shattering the concrete as he kills several small Grimm. Fox and Velvet use martial arts to kill two other Grimm they face, with Fox using his weapons to thrash an Ursa Major until the beast explodes.

Spikes are sent everywhere, killing multiple monsters around it, and sending some back to his team, only for Coco to deflect them. She walks calmly towards a Beowolf that is still standing. She spits at the beast, then kills it swiftly with a kick and a slam from her weapon. Which looks like just a normal handbag to me.

More Grimm make their way towards her and she thwarts them all just as easily, except for a Death Stalker. Velvet jumps in to assist her team leader with a similar looking weapon, but before she can use it Coco's purse turns into a giant gatling gun. Coco shatters the Grimm with her gun, taking out more Grimm, including three Nevermore. As her whole team walk calmly off the scene I struggle to pick my jaw off the floor.

Professors Oobleck, Port, and Goodwitch finish off the remaining Grimm. With the fighting over we gather in the center of town, now fixed thanks to Professor Goodwitch. I walk towards everyone feeling relieved that the fighting is over when a blinding pain shoots from my ribs again. I arch my body against it and fall to my knees, feeling the shot hit me all over again.

"Hikari!" Iberis' voice calls out.

I look over my shoulder and find Titian standing there with a smirk on his face. I feel my blood start to boil, he tricked me, he used my good nature to try and hurt me. The worst part of it all is that I let him have a chance to do so. After everything that he's done to me since the start of the year, I let him have the benefit of the doubt, and he isn't even sorry about any of it.

I let out a scream and charge at him, finally fed up with my so called teammate. I kick his leg out from under him, and place my foot on his chest once he's on the ground. I change Him Sen into his bow form and aim a Fire arrow at his face.

Liam approaches me, "Hikari what are you doing?"

"He deserves this." I growl.

"What did he do?"

I meet my leader's eyes, "You would know if you gave a _damn_ about any of us. Haven't you noticed what this...this asshole does to me everyday? What he did to me last night?"

I feel Titian laugh under my foot, "Aw come on _Hiki_ , we were just having some _fun._ "

I pull back the bowstring more, "Shut your mouth Atrum, or I _will_ shoot you!"

He lifts his head closer to my weapon, "Then do it already, _Mutt_."

Hot tears build up in my eyes, this human has caused me so much pain, he has even threatened my life. If this one shot could free me from that...

"Hikari stop!"

I raise my gaze to find Iberis, looking at me in terror. He shakes his head as he walks closer to me, "He's not worth it. This could get you expelled, and then what? This isn't the kind of person you are, so put your bow down."

I glare at Titian once more, before hearing another Grimm coming towards the square. I scream in frustration and anger as I let my arrow fly into the creature. The Grimm bursts into flames from the Fire Dust, withering to ashes as it howls. I step off of Titian and start walking away, not having a clear destination in mind.

"Where are you going?" I hear Iberis call after me.

I storm past the rest of the teams, a hand reaches out, and grabs mine. I glance back at Weiss, "Hikari, don't leave. I know you're upset, but come back to Beacon with us. Don't go anywhere by yourself. Just stay, _please._ "

I feel the small flutters I usually feel around Weiss, but not even that can calm me down right now. I squeeze her hand, "I'll be fine, I promise. I'll see you soon."

I let her hand fall from mine, and start my long walk, where ever it might lead to.


	22. Festival Time

Another break did me good, was able to take my anger out on nearby Grimm so I wouldn't hurt anyone. By killing monsters I was able to remind myself why I'm on this path in the first place. I got the chance to cool my head before heading back to Beacon to wait out the rest of the break. I still don't trust Titian or Liam, but I won't be aiming arrows at anything but Grimm for a while.

Surprisingly I wasn't kicked out of Beacon, and more surprisingly Liam said it's because he talked to Ozpin. I'm not sure how he even managed to convince a headmaster of an academy to do anything, or why he felt the need to. But I suppose all things work out in the end, so I'll stay at Beacon to finish school. At least for now.

With the break over the Vytal Festival takes over Vale and Beacon, having teams from every Academy fighing each other to see who is the best. My team fights after RWBY and JNPR, so it gives Iberis and I a chance to watch some matches and get an idea on how the other schools compare to ours.

Team RWBY's first fight is against Team ABRN from Haven academy, "O-HO! It seems we have another astonishing bout ahead of us! Wouldn't you agree, Professor?" Professor Port comments from above the seats.

" _Doctor._ " Oobleck corrects. "And yes, Peter, I think its safe to say: this match may be one of the closest weve seen in the four-and-four round of the tournament!"

The two teachers explain the rules and design of the fights, making it easy for listeners to follow along. "Go Team RWBY!!" I yell.

"Is that girl's weapon a hover board?" Iberis asks next to me.

I look to where he's pointing, seeing a green haired girl on a hover board fighting Blake. "Yup, it sure looks like it." I agree

Blake seems to have broken the board, only for it transform into twin pistols. The girl shoots at Blake, tries to land on the ice, slips, and lands hard on her butt.

My ears flatten to my head, "Oh man, that had to hurt."

Iberis sucks in air through his teeth, "Yeah, no kidding."

An explosin grabs our attention from the other side of the arena, with Yang chasing another close combat fighter. The student seems to use some kind of wire as a weapon, sending Yang flying to the ice part of the arena. She's kicked towards another member of Team ABRN, but before he can do anything he's frozen to the ground by a Dust bullet.

My attention goes to Ruby, who shot the bullet, and watch Weiss kick a guy standing behind Ruby into a Glyph. Weiss goes after the guy, hitting him once before teaming up with Ruby to fight the Haven student. He avoids their attacks and sends Fire Dust over to his teammate with the hover board.

She inserts it into her weapon, changing its color to red, and releasing her teammate from the ice holding him in place. She goes after Blake again, slamming her through a small ice wall, and using slashing moves with the Fire Dust in her board. Blake uses her weapon to get away fast before standing still while the Haven girl follows her casually. She attacks her again, destroying the shadow clone Blake left for her. Blake sends her weapon out and separates the girl from her board, before kicking her out of bounds.

"Ooooh, double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring-out _and_ Aura level!" Professor Port shouts into the mic.

"OHH she really should've worn a helmet." Oobleck adds.

Yang continues to chase the leader of the team around the ice part of the fighting ring, while Weiss sends the remainder of the team flying into each other. She then uses her rapier to make the boys float in the air, making them crash into each other again, and trapping them in a sphere made of ice. They're sent rolling towards the edge of the arena as their leader stops in front of them, taking a stance, and thrusting her hand out to shatter the ball. While they recover Weiss makes a ramp that Yang uses her gauntlets to propel herself off of, with Blake giving her an extra boost by using her weapon as a sling shot. Yang uses ABRN's alinement to punch them all to the other side of the ring, depleting them of any Aura they had left, and making Team RWBY the winner.

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!" Professor Port declares.

"Way to go Team RWBY!" I shout as the whole stadium cheers around me.

"Come on, let's go meet them at the fairgrounds." Iberis smiles.

My ears perk, "Hell yeah, I'm starving!"

————

We find them around the venders in the designated part of campus for the festival, catching the end of Ruby's groaning.

"Is anyone else starving?" She asks.

Blake rests her hands behind her head, "I may have worked up an appetite." Her stomach agrees with her, growling loud enough for everyone to hear.

I pump my fist in the air, "I can imagine, that fight was awesome!"

The team smiles as Iberis and I walk up to them, "Gee, if only there were somewhere on campus to get food around here." Weiss sarcastically states.

Ruby places a hand on her teammate's shoulder, "It's okay Weiss. I forget about the fairgrounds too."

I laugh at Ruby's child-like naïvety, "I was being facetious." Weiss explains

Ruby raises her hands in the air, "Wh—Well, if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?"

Yang waves us over, "Come on guys, I know just the place."

We all start walking in her direction my ears flick at the sound of a scroll ringing, I look over to find Weiss glaring at her scroll. I walk slower to meet her pace, "You okay?" I ask her.

She gives me one of her practiced smiles, "Of course, it was just my Father. I'll call him later."

From personal experience I know not to poke her further about it, "Okay, if you say so."

"Hey! Might be hard to eat without this!" A voice shouts from behind us.

We all look back seeing that one girl who's a friend of Mercury's holding a red wallet. Ruby starts to frantically pat over her skirt, "Huh? No, no, no."

She laughs at the panicking girl, "Good to see you, Ruby."

The green-haired girl gives Ruby back the wallet, "Oh, thanks, Emerald! Guess I dropped it. Guh, girl pockets are the worst!"

I narrow my eyes at her, still remembering the odd behavior that her teammate showed in class that one time.

Yang gives her a smile, "What's up, Em?"

"Just left the stadium after watching your amazing fight. You guys were awesome!" She explains.

Ruby's face turns a shade of red, "Oh stop it, shut your stupid little face."

"I heard your team progressed the next round, too." Blake chimes in.

"You know, I feel like we never see your other teammates." Weiss points out.

"How'd they do in the fight?" Yang asks.

Emerald makes a face as if she's thinking, "Really well."

Ruby continues to beam at the older student, "That's great! Uh, why don't we all go out and get some victory food together?"

"Oh! Gosh, thats so nice of you but, my teammates are all kind of...introverted." Emerald explains as she looks back at Mercury, where he is standing sniffing a boot.

"Really socially awkward." She whispers.

"Oooh, yeah. I could see that." Yang nods.

Emerald perks up, "So yeah. Looks like Merc and I will be moving on to the Doubles round. What about you guys?"

Ruby dawns on a look of confidence, "Well as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard about this decision."

"We put it to a vote." Weiss cuts in.

"Uhh yes, but _I_ decided we should put it to a vote." The leader clarifies.

Blake gestures towards her teammates, "We voted for Weiss and Yang."

Weiss does a little curtsy, "I will happily represent Team RWBY."

Yang slams her fists together, "Yeah we're gonna kick some butt!"

Emerald lets out another laugh, "Well if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya."

Yang chuckles back, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

She looks to Iberis and I, "What about you two, you guys know who's going to the second round yet?"

I flick my ears, "Well, we still have to fight our match first. But if we do win, _Liam_ will choose who moves on for us."

Emerald holds her smile, "Do you _always_ let him make all the decisions?"

"Well Professor Ozpin made him leader for a reason, didn't he?" I frown, crossing my arms.

"Right, well we're gonna catch some more fights." Emerald waves as she walks away.

Ruby waves back as we leave, "Have fun!"

I keep my eyes on Emerald and Mercury for a second, straining my ears to try and catch their conversation, but there is too much noise. "Still have a bad feeling about her?" Iberis asks me softly.

I nod, "Yeah, but it's not bad enough to distract me from a nice lunch with my friends."

We all go to sit down at a three sided food booth for lunch. With Team RWBY occupying one side, Iberis and I sitting on another, and one left over for other customers.

"I'll have a bowl of the regular, please." Yang requests.

Ruby looks at Yang's large bowl of noodles, "Ooooh, I'll take the same."

"Do you have anything with a low salt—" The man slides her a regular bowl before she can finish her sentence, "Oh...okay?"

Blake nods to the man running the stand, prompting him to go in the back and make her a special bowl piled high with fish. I can see the drool leaking out of her mouth making me smile, because I have a similar issue.

I look at the man, "Do you have any beef you can put on top of it?"

He goes to the back again and returns with a bowl like Blake's, but with huge chunks of meat instead. I stare at my bowl with my ears perked and saliva pooling in my mouth, "Oh yeah."

Iberis just chuckles, "I'll have the regular as well please."

With everyone accounted for weiss presents her card to the man, "Aww Weiss! What's the occasion?" Yang asks.

She smirks at her teammate, "Consider it thanks for sending me to the Doubles round, and a thanks to our Team LIHT friends for cheering us on."

Before I can even thank Weiss the card is thrown like a shuriken in front of her. The man clears his throat and points at a cash register that reads in big bold letters "DECLINED".

"What? How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance." She pouts.

Blake tries to sneakily take her bowl before the man notices her, but he snatches it before she can get too far.

"Nooo..." She sobs.

"Maybe I could help?" Pyrrha asks as she walks up with the rest of her team.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby exclaims throwing her hands in the air.

Yang tries to play off our predicament, "Aw, you don't have to!"

"BUT SHE COULD!" Blake cuts in.

I give her an awkward smile, "It would be much appreciated."

The red-haired girl laughs, "Well, I think you all earned it after that battle. And the rest of us need our strength for later."

"Mind if we join you?" Jaune smiles.

Ruby continues her warm smile, "Sure, the more the merrier!"

We all quickly finish each of our bowls, groaning and feeling satisfied, everyone except maybe Jaune.

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" Ren asks his teammate.

The man quickly clears all of our plates to clean, "Of course! It will give us energy." Pyrrha reasons.

I sigh and sink onto the counter in front of me, "Can't argue with that logic."

Nora lets out a gigantic burp that gains all of our attention as Jaune plants his head on the counter. "Ughhh if I barf I'm blaming you." He groans.

"Oh! Aim it at the enemy!" Nora suggests with an aggressive look on her face.

"Nora! That's disgusting. But if you do feel the urge..." Ren shrugs.

Jaune holds a thumbs up, "Got it."

Pyrrha stands up, "Well, we should be off."

"So, you think you guys are ready?" Ruby inquires.

Nora sits up and smiles wide, "Of course! We've got a world-renowned fighter on our team, what's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me...Jaune, We've trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh...Jaune!"

Iberis flinches, "Ouch."

Ren leans over the counter to look at his leader, "Are you gonna take that?"

The blonde shakes his head against the table, "She's not wrong..."

"I'm kidding! He knows I'm kidding. Don't be so nervous! The worst that could happen is we lose! Then it's just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing were failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve thier social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to we'll be officially renamed Team LOSE-iper!" Nora laughs before slamming her own head agaist the counter and sobbing.

"Sooo yeah. We're feeling pretty good." Ren states.

Pyrrha places a hand on each of her moping teammates, "Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines and not...well, murderers."

"Yeah, don't sweat it! We've all faced way worse before." Yang agrees.

"Lets see: Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath." Blake lists the occurrences on her hand.

Ruby hits her hands on the counter, "And that's all while we were still in training! Oh, imagine what it'll be like when we graduate!"

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal..." Weiss mutters.

My ears lower at her comment, "It's not a huge deal Weiss, don't worry about it." I reassure her.

The intercom comes to life, "Would Team JNPR please report to the battle grounds immediately." I recognize Professor Port's voice.

"Yes! Like they were scheduled to several minutes ago!" Doctor Oobleck chastises the team.

Pyrrha smiles at all of us, "Well, it looks like this is it."

Team JNPR starts to make their way over to the stadium, "Go get them!" Ruby shouts after them.


	23. Round One

We all make our way to some seats and sit down to watch Team JNPR's fight, "Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team BRNZ of Shade!" Professor Port announces. 

Screens aline all around the battle field start to scroll, landing on a forest and a mountain icon. The metal around the center opens up and the terrain rises for the fight, with JNPR facing the forest and BRNZ facing the mountains.

Professor Port only just announces the start of the fight when my Scroll starts to go off in my pocket, bringing me away from the fight. I try to open my Scroll up to answer, but it won't slide open like it's supposed to. I fiddle with it for a second growing more frustrated, Iberis places his hand on my shoulder, stopping my futile struggle. He presses the gold button in the center of the device, opening it to answer the call, I nod in thanks before holding my scroll to my ear.

I hear Liam on the other end, "Hikari, is Iberis with you?"

"Yeah Ib's right here." I tell him.

"Perfect, our fight is next, come and get ready with Titian and I." He orders.

"But we wanted to watch the fight." I pout. 

"Now, Hikari." He orders again. 

"Yeah alright, be right there." I sigh.

I put my Scroll back in my pocket, "Iberis, time to go."

We both stand, "Where are you guys going?" Weiss asks from the other side of me.

"We're fighting after JNPR's match is over, and Liam wants us to go and get ready." I explain.

"Oh, okay. Good luck you two, I hope you win." She smiles at me.

I smile back at her, "Thanks Weiss, I'll see you guys later."

Iberis and I make our way down to where Liam and Titian are waiting for us, "Okay, who's ready for a fight?" I ask, slamming my fist into my palm.

————

Team JNPR manages to beat Team BRNZ in respectable time, allowing our match to start sooner than we thought. 

"Well I guess it was a good thing you called us when you did huh?" I joke as the battlefield clears out for our match.

"All apart of the plan." Liam mutters to himself.

We walk onto the field, coming to the center, and facing the team we will fight. The group of teens in front of us are very diverse in every sense of the word.

One of the girls looks like she had a rainbow throw up on her with ripped jeans, multi-colored sneakers, a green shirt, a pink and purple leather jacket, a blue crystal necklace, and a yellow beanie to cover some of her silver hair. The other girl looks to have a desert friendly outfit with the loose fabrics all having a shade of purple. A loose muted purple shirt, a lighter purple shawl like over shirt, loose pants with more of a gray color, plain black boots, and a sort of bandage wrap from her wrists to her biceps. 

The boy standing next to them has dark purple hair with the sides shaved and looks almost bored. He wears black pants and boots, a brownish pink jacket, an off color purple shirt, and a choker. The final team member has jeans, a mostly unbuttoned brown shirt, a deep red vest over it, and a maroon bandana like headband holding back some of his hair.

The girl with all of the colors in her outfit jumps in front of her team and waves enthusiastically, "Hi everyone! Nice to meet all of you! My name is Iris! This is gonna be so much fun!" Her teal eyes shining with excitement. 

Iberis leans closer to me, "Did she just say she's going to enjoy this fight?"

I shrug, "I can understand why, the tournament is a chance to get to know teams from different schools. I'm kinda excited to see all the different fighting styles and weapons."

"Sorry!" The other girl yell at us, "Iris gets really excited when she meets new people!"

Iris hugs the girl's arm, "Can you blame me Amethyst? I've never been to Vale!"

"What kind of academy student acts like that, she should be ashamed." Titian scolds.

"Team LIHT of Beacon versus Team RAIN of Shade!" Port announces for the crowd. 

The images of territory show up and start scrolling, "Stay on your guard, we do not know what their abilities or weapons are capable of." Liam advises us.

We all bring out our weapons, with the other team doing the same. Iris and Amethyst bring out two pistols and twin daggers respectively. While the boy with a neutral expression takes out an axe, and the last teammate reaches behind him and draws a heavy looking sword.

The dials stop on forest icon for my Team and a wasteland for Team RAIN, "Well at least we have some cover." I point out as the terrain rises up around us. 

"Three...Two...One...Begin!"

Team RAIN run towards us with each of them pairing off with one of us. Iris attacks me, Amethyst goes after Iberis, while the boys take on the rest of our team. Iris lets some bullets loose as she comes towards me, I separate from my group, running to the forest for some more cover. I activate my shield to protect me from behind as I run away from her, hoping to make her think that I'm running in fear. 

I jump into the first tree and continue to jump around from the treetops, "Was that green thing a shield? Is it part of your weapon? Is it your Semblance? Does it just cover your back or your whole body? Cause if it's just your back that's kinda lame. Wait, where'd you go?" She asks wondering around the forest floor looking up at me.

I hide in a tree behind her, drawing my sword, switching it to its bow form, and aiming an Ice arrow at her feet. I shoot it and lock her in place, "Iberis! I need a Tag!" I call out.

A gunshot rings out from underneath me, "There you are!" Iris smiles, her gunshot splintering the trunk of the tree I'm standing in, and making me fall. 

I shoot a Wind arrow at the floor to soften my landing, I then take the opportunity to shoot her guns out of her hands. "Iberis!" I yell again.

"Hikari!" He answers.

I turn around to find him pined down by a sword through his sweatshirt, I run over and rip the sword out of the ground. "We really need to get you some decent combat gear man." I suggest, picking him up from the ground. 

A whooshing sound comes from behind me, forcing me to block the weapon with the one I just pulled from the ground. Suddenly the sword is pulled from my hand along with the dagger I just blocked, shooting towards Amethyst. 

"Ib, that girl who was excited earlier, she's frozen to the ground over there." I point over my shoulder. "Go and tag her and we'll go and find the others."

He runs off as Amethyst rushes towards me, her dagger and her sword meeting my sword, "Got her let's go!" Iberis shout from behind me. 

I shove the girl away from me, shift Him Sen to a bow, and shoot her with an Ice arrow. "Get her too, come on."

He taps her waist before we run to the center of the battlefield, "You got eyes on the others?"

He closes his eyes and when he opens them again they are a darker yellow, "In the waste land, follow me."

He takes the lead running to the enemy's side, moving with more confidence than normal. We find Liam and Titian fighting the two boys from the other team.

"Liam!" I call out from behind them. 

He looks back and kicks his opponent away, "Titian, fall back!" 

The larger boy growls before following our leader, with them out of the way I put my shield over the boys of Team RAIN. "Okay, what's the plan Liam?" I ask. 

Our leader looks to Iberis, "How many of them have you tagged?"

"Just the two girls, but I'm almost at my limit."

"Then untag us and focus on the two from Team RAIN." Liam orders. 

Iberis taps each of us again with his eyes still glowing yellow, "Done, now what?" 

"Where are they?"

"They're on their way over here." 

Liam points to me, "Hikari, drop the shield."

I glance at the trapped boys, noticing they're missing. "Wait, where'd they go?" I wonder out loud, releasing my barrier. 

"Peak-a-boo!" A voice laughs from underneath me. 

We all look to our feet finding a face fused with the ground, "Clever move, trying to trap us." He complements. 

We all let out a surprised yell and Titian slams his hammer on the face, shattering the ground where the face was. "What the hell was that?" Titian asks looking around. 

The same voice comes from behind me, "Woah, trigger happy much?" We turn to find the boy with the bandana standing with his sword. "Be careful with that thing, that would've killed anyone else."

I look around for his teammate, "How did you two..."

"One never reveals their secrets." He winks at me. "Hey Nickel, can you restrain the leader?"

"On it Rufous." A disembodied voice echoes around us. 

The other boy sprouts up next to Liam, ready for a fight, but doesn't touch Liam. I draw an arrow at the boy, "Liam move!"

My leader doesn't flinch, "I can not."

I keep my weapon aimed at the boy as my eyes focus on Liam, his gaze goes from me to Nickel. Hoping I understand his wordless order, I shoot my arrow right in between the two boys. Nickel jumps away from Liam, allowing my leader to move again. 

Liam opens fire on them, "Bag 'n Tag!"

Titian and I rush towards the two boys, keeping them occupied with a close combat fight. The one with the large sword fights me, while Titian fights the moody one. I use my semblance to produce a hand shield in my left hand, attacking him one-handed. He jumps back from me and flips his sword in the air, it lands in his hand as a spear. I hide behind my shield as he lunges at me with his elongated weapon. 

"Now!" Liam shouts from behind me. 

Titian and I jump away, I make my weapon a bow, and shoot the guy in front of me with an Ice arrow. I hear Iberis' weapon ring out, holding the other boy in ice as well. 

"Tag them!" Liam repeats. 

Iberis tags Titian's opponent, but when he comes for mine Rufous has disappeared again. 

Iberis looks around for him, "Where did he—"

"Forget him, fall back!" Liam orders. 

We make it back to the trees to hide, leaving one of them untagged, and forcing our team to regroup. They all come to the middle, searching for us in the tree line. 

My ears fold back, "What now? That guy is untouchable."

"We stick to the plan." Liam stresses. 

We scatter in separate directions, "Does anyone have eyes on them?" Rufous asks. 

Iris points towards me with her pistol, "They went to the trees!"

Amethyst extends her daggers into swords, "They might be planning an ambush."

Nickel transforms his axe into a crossbow, "I can't see any of them, and they're out of my shadow range."

The leader makes his spear a sword again, "Stay sharp Nickel. They'll probably come in for a close attack, try to catch their shadows then. Be ready everyone."

Iris' pistols combine into a shotgun and Nickel's crossbow goes back to being an axe. 

"Now!" Liam shouts. 

Team RAIN tense up expecting us to rush them, instead Iberis and I shoot Wind Dust under each of them. They're sent into the air unable to move, "Iris! Amethyst! Flash bomb!" Rufous calls out. 

A blinding light comes from the group as they are suspended in air, "Titian!" Liam yells. 

"You got it." I can almost hear the smirk on his face. 

Suddenly there is a whacking sound from the source of the light, then a buzzer rings out. 

"Another knockout! Team LIHT wins!" Professor Port yells into the microphone. 

The light fades and I find all of Team RAIN on the other side of the stadium, "We did it!" I cheer. 

I jump to the ground with Iberis tackling me from the side, "We won!" He smiles. 

I ruffle his hair, "I knew you could do it."

We look around to see the whole arena cheering and clapping for us, "We're moving on buddy." I smile.


	24. Meeting the Sister

We make our way to the stands as a team after the fight, "Gods, that was such a good fight guys!" I smile, still ecstatic we won the match.

Iberis turns to Liam, "So, do you know who's going to the doubles round?"

Liam faces us with a neutral expression on his face, "Titian will move on, but as for who will join him..." He pauses, "Truthfully, I am torn. I believe it should be either myself or Hikari, but I am unsure on who to send."

I clench my fist, I want to move on to represent my team, but I don't want to be paired with Titian. I glance at my teammate to find a mocking expression on his face, the muscles in my hands itch as I look at him. We might never be friends, but if I fight and win along side him maybe I'll earn some respect from him.

"I'll go." I announce confidently.

Liam and Iberis' eyes widen, "Are you sure Hiki?" Iberis asks.

Liam places a hand on his chest, "I have no problem fighting again Hikari."

I look at Titian again, the boy holding his grin, and his eyes continue mock me. "No. I _want_ to go, please Liam let me fight with Titian." I plead.

Our leader let's out a sigh, "Very well, Titian and Hikari will compete for Team LIHT in the next round. So I suggest that you two get plenty of rest."

Liam leaves us there, "Don't screw this up _mutt_." Titian threatens as he walks in the other direction.

I glare at the larger boy, feeling Iberis grab my hand, and regaining my attention. "Want to go meet up with Team RWBY again? The next fight must be starting about now." He suggests.

I relax my body and squeeze his hand, "Yeah, that sounds good."

————

Team SSSN ends up beating Team NDGO, but for most of the fight I wasn't really paying attention. I see Neptune and Sun dancing in celebration in the middle of the field, "Idiots." I laugh.

Yang stands up and motions for us to leave, "Come on, let's go congratulate 'em."

We all get up to follow her out, when Weiss freezes in place while looking at the sky. Forcing Ruby, Iberis, and myself to stop with her.

"Hugghh, uhhh...what are you doing?" Ruby asks, just as confused as the rest of us.

She smiles lovingly, "She's here."

Weiss starts to run out of the stands, "Where is she going?" I ask her leader.

She shrugs at me, "I don't know."

I look to Iberis, "Well? Go after her." He states, as if it's obvious.

Ruby grabs my hand and uses her semblance to speed off after the girl, "I'll meet you back at the dorms!" Iberis calls after me.

We make it quickly to the ship to take us down, almost crashing into her as the doors close. She smiles at me, "Glad you could make it."

I smile back, "Why'd you run off like that?"

Her eyes shine, "You'll see."

When we make it to the ground Weiss immediately runs past the courtyard of the school. Ruby and I run after her, "Has she done anything like this before?"

Ruby shakes her head, "Not since the dance when she ran after you. Hey, why did you run anyway?"

I slow down a little as my ears flatten against my head, "Oh...I...um..."

"Tell me later, she's getting away." Ruby dismisses.

The two of us catch up to the heiress again as we near the school's landing pad, "Weiss, what is the big deal? Who is it? Who is she?"

We all stop in front of the platforms where a ship has just landed, "Winter!" Weiss answers.

I look at the woman walking off the air ship, finding something familiar about her. "Wait...your sister?" Ruby questions.

My ears perk, "Your sister is here?"

"Winter!" Weiss calls out.

Ruby and I follow Weiss as she runs to her older sister, "Winter! I'm so happy to see you!" She pauses as if remembering something, "Oh, your presence honors us."

I flick my ears watching Weiss drop into a curtsy, "Beacon, it's been a long time. The air feels...different." The older woman reminisces.

"I mean it is fall so it's probably colder..." Ruby mentions quietly.

I lean down to the young girl, "I don't think that's what she meant." I whisper.

Weiss perks up, "So, what are you doing here?"

Winter looks over the campus, "Classified."

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?" Weiss asks, attempting to continue the conversation.

The woman glares at her sister, "Classified."

Weiss nods, "Of course."

I fold my arms, "Anything not 'classified'?"

Winter turns her gaze to me, holding my eyes while silence stretches on. "Well, this is nice...I think." Ruby comments on the awkward silence.

"You're going to love it here!" Weiss exclaims, probably not even noticing my sarcasm. "I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it? I—"

"I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its bureaucracy. That is not why I came." Winter interrupts, sounding annoyed.

"Right! I'm sorry." Weiss bows her head in apparent shame.

"Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears I have no choice in the matter." The Atlas specialist continues to berate her sister.

My ears fold back, "Hey! They won that fight!"

Winter's cold stare focuses on me again, "Only a novice would refer to that as a victory." She turns back to Weiss, "I counted at least three strikes missed."

The girl flinches at her sister's words, "Leave us." Winter orders the robots behind her.

The military woman lets out a sigh and smiles, "How have you been?"

Weiss perks up again, "Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class. The rest of my studies are going wonderfully too. I'm—"

Winter hits her sister on the head, making my ears perk again. This conversation is giving me mental whiplash, are all families like this? Or is it something about their money that makes the Schnee's different?

"Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking. I asked how you've _been_. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?" She smiles.

"Well, there's Ruby." She motions to her leader. "Oh..and Hiki."

Weiss' sister inspects the two of us, "I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately...underwhelming."

"Uhh, thank you." Ruby thanks confusingly.

I lean down to the girl again, "Ruby that wasn't a complement."

"However you haven't mentioned this Faunus girl in your letters. Greetings Ruby Rose, and..." She pauses.

"Hikari Tsukino." I finish for her.

"I wish to thank both of you for taking interest in my sister." Her tone becoming pleasant again.

My eyes narrow at her tone change, "Oh, yes, of course! The honor is in my...court." Ruby tries to curtsy but looses her balance.

Winter eyes me looking like she expects a response from me, "You really should be thanking your sister, I wouldn't have met her if she stayed in Atlas." I say in a monotone.

"Right, well I have business with the general and your headmaster. But seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters?" The older Schnee smiles again.

Weiss returns the smile, "Really?"

"Yes, I wish to inspect them and make sure they're up to my personal standards." Winter starts to walk, taking Weiss with her.

"Of course. Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable." Weiss explains.

"Bunk...beds?" Winter echoes. 

"I'll catch up—wait, uh...I mean, I will...reconvene with you both at a later...juncture!" Ruby struggles to keep up with their more sophisticated words.

My ears flatten, "Come on Ruby, we should leave them to talk."

We start walking by ourselves back to the school, "Something wrong Hiki?" Ruby asks, most likely picking up on my annoyance.

My nails dig into my arms, "Nothing, it's just...Weiss acts so differently around her sister. Plus, she didn't even talk about me in her letters."

Ruby links her arm in mine, "Try not to worry Hiki. Between classes, fighting an evil organization, and the tournament she's been pretty busy."

"I guess..." I agree with her.

"Come on let's go get some snacks!" She starts to pull me toward the fair grounds.

My ears perk up at the sound of weapons clashing, "Wait, do you hear that?"

Ruby stops with me, "Hear what?"

I angle my ears toward the courtyard, "It sounds like someone's fighting over by the courtyard."

"Weiss is over there, let's go!" The leader rushes to the growing crowd.

We push through, making it to the center, and finding Weiss at the front. "What's going on?!" Ruby asks her teammate.

"Some crazy guy just started attacking my sister!" She points to the fight.

"Oh no! Who would do such a th—aaaat is my uncle!" Ruby yells jumping up and down.

My eyes widen, "What?"

"Kick her butt, uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheers.

"Uhh, teach him respect, Winter!" Weiss chimes in after her.

The two adults continue to trade blows, both of them seeming to be evenly matched. Winter punches Qrow in the face, he rears back for a heavy attack, but she launches herself into the air before he can hit her. Qrow slices a light post as Winter jumps away from him again, landing on his large sword with a smirk on her face, before jumping again to the railing above us. Qrow's sword lowers exposing a kind of double barreled shotgun, which he uses to try and shoot his opponent as she starts to climb another column. Winter continues to run on the concrete connecting the columns and Qrow keeps unloading bullet after bullet as he jumps on the adjacent side.

Winter provides herself some cover, making Qrow stop, and she launches herself across the gap. Winter brings her free hand close to her weapon before it shoots the inside of the sword out into her free hand. Now armed with two sabers she meets Qrow with enough force to shatter the concrete he was standing on, while also taking their fight back to the ground. They clash weapons a couple times until wither sends Qrow back, forcing him to stop himself with the help of his weapon. Winter stabs one of her swords into the ground, activating a glyph that I haven't seen Weiss use before. Small, white and blue, Nevermores appear and fly around Winter in a tight cyclone. They break suddenly toward Qrow, but he seems to avoid them for the most part. Amongst the chaos Qrow sends an attack of his own toward winter making her glyph disappear.

She summons a new glyph behind her while Qrow starts to shift his weapon into something else. The blade of his sword extends and starts to curve as Winter takes a battle ready stance in front of her glyph. But before his weapon can fully change Qrow puts it behind his back again, leaving the crowd and his opponent confused.

Qrow dawns a cocky look on his face before taunting her to come and attack him. Happy to oblige, Winter lets out a battle cry and rushes toward him with the help of her semblance.

"Schnee!" A voice calls out just before she can embed her sword in Qrow's neck.

The whole crowd looks to find General Ironwood standing with a girl. Her hair is a bright orange, her dress is gray with tones of green, her legs are covered by her boots, and she has a pink bow in her hair. My brows furrow in confusion, " _She looks like a student, why is she with the general? Is she his daughter or something?_ " I wonder to myself.

Winter stands at attention to the man, "General Ironwood, sir!"

He walks toward her keeping his composed look, "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"He started the altercation, sir." She tries to defend herself.

Qrow rests his hands behind his head, "That's actually not true, she attacked first."

Ironwood looks to Winter, "Is that right?"

The older woman looks down in shame as Ironwood looks over the crowd of students that has gathered. "And you." He says, looking at Qrow.

The man points to himself as if to clarify if he is the one being referred to, "What are you doing here?" I hear the general say under his breath.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow states loud enough for most of the students to hear.

The general looks to Winter, "I—"

"Now, now everyone." Ozpin's voice comes from behind them, "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats. And popcorn."

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess." Goodwitch orders.

General Ironwood, Winter, and the young girl all go to leave the area. Ruby, Weiss, and I make our way through the crowd. I see Ruby wave at the girl, now I'm really curious as to who she is.

Ruby flings herself at Qrow, "Uncle Qrow! Hi." She hangs onto his arm as she smiles from ear to ear, "Ahh, it's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!"

Qrow smiles back at his niece, "Nope."

He ruffles her hair, "Qrow." Ozpin calls, making him drop Ruby from his arm.

"A word, please." The headmaster requests politely.

"I think I'm in trouble." He whispers to ruby.

She shrugs at him, "You did kinda tear up our courtyard."

He gives her a fist bump, " Yeah, I did. Catch you later, kid."

Weiss and I walk up to Ruby, "And suddenly your recklessness makes sense." Weiss comments, obviously a little upset at the result of the fight.

Ruby lightly taps her teammate's shoulder, "You're just mad 'cause he whooped butt."

"That was a draw at best." She argues.

I rest my hands behind my neck, "What ever it was, that was some fight."


	25. Fighting for Others

After the incident with Winter and Qrow I decide to go back to the dorms for the night. I find Iberis there by himself, which isn't surprising but still kind of annoying that no one else was here.

He's hunched over and messing with something on his desk, "Hey man, whatcha doing?" I greet him.

He looks back at me with a grin on his face, "Just in time, I'm finally done with this."

He turns toward me but continues to hide his secret project, "Ready?"

I laugh, "Yeah dude, what is it?"

Iberis steps aside revealing a bouquet of flowers in a beautiful crystal vase, "Ta-Da!"

"Iberis...where did you... _how_ did you..." I lose my words every time I try to speak.

His smile widens at my reaction, "I thought the room could use some variety. Plus it's a sort of encouragement for you, representing our team in the next round is a big deal."

A warm feeling spreads through me, "You did this for me?"

He looks at me kindly, "Of course I did, you deserve it Hiki."

Tears well up in my eyes, "Thank you..."

Iberis embraces me, "Anything for you sis."

I inspect the flowers closer upon release and notice a few of them aren't blooming yet. "Shouldn't we get rid of these guys? They're not blooming."

Iberis leans over toward the window, "Hold on, let me see the vase."

I hand him the flowers and he places them on the bookshelf next to the window, "What are you—"

He holds his hand out at me, "Just watch."

I look at the vase, seeing a little movement from the flowers. The ones I was concerned about start to unravel revealing white tropical looking flowers.

"They're called Moonflowers, they only bloom in the late evening or at night." He explains.

"Iberis they're beautiful, but how did you know they would do that?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I've always liked having plants, they're very good listeners, and some of them have interesting blooming habits."

My ears flick, "That's really cool dude. Why haven't you brought any here before?"

He adjusts the vase a bit, "Because I figured Titian would throw them out, or Liam would say they don't belong. Besides none were really blooming yet."

He looks at me curiously, "Do you really like them?"

"Of course Ib, why wouldn't I like them?"

"Just because I've never told anyone about this stuff before, it's always been a secret interest of mine."

I smile at him again, "Well Iberis, let me be the first to say, this is very cool."

"Thanks Hiki, and hey if you ever need flowers in the near future...for some reason." He winks at me, "I'm your guy."

My face reddens, "I'll keep that in mind, but let's just get through this tournament first."

————

It's the first day of doubles rounds and Coco and Yatsuhashi of Team CFVY are put up against Emerald and Mercury. Professor Port comes on the intercom to announce the match again, "Emerald and Mercury of Haven! Versus! Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!"

"Good luck you two!" Velvet yells from next to Ruby.

The battle field is now a four way split instead of two, with theirs being a savannah, forest, geysers, and the wasteland. I can see them talking to each other before the countdown begins, and once the match starts Emerald and Mercury walk back into the tall grass behind them.

Coco mows down the grass with her gun easily but reveals that they are no longer in the grass, leaving them confused for a second. From the stands we can see Mercury trying to get the upper hand by attacking from above them.

"Look out!" Blake warns.

Yastuhashi throws Coco out of the way and blocks Mercury with his large sword and Coco shoots at the Haven boy with her gun. Mercury kicks at Yastuhashi but manages to get behind Coco and aim her gun at her teammate. She shifts it back into a hand bag and swings at Mercury's head, sending him backflipping away as he shoots two projectiles at his opponents. The members of Team CFVY deflect them easily only to find that Mercury is shooting out more and having them spin in a cyclone around him, he then aims them at the two Beacon students. In the confusion Mercury manages to get close and land multiple kicks on both of them. The two are separated, suddenly a chain comes out of the forest, and yanks Coco away from her teammate.

With his leader gone Mercury uses the opportunity to try and take Yastuhashi out, but the bigger man won't go down without a fight. Yastuhashi throws Mercury into the geyser area, jumping up to gain momentum in his sword attack, but Mercury blocks with his feet. The force of the blow is enough to make all the geysers around them go off, "Shouldn't that have hurt Mercury?" Iberis asks next to me.

"You would think, but maybe his semblance had something to do with it. Or maybe his aura is really strong." I shrug.

The two students continue to trade attacks for a while, but Mercury manages to get Yastuhashi on the ground. His head happens to be next to a geyser right when it goes off making the bigger man dizzy. When Yastuhashi is able to shake it off Mercury is running at him, and with a final blow Yastuhashi is sent flung out of the ring.

I try to focus on the forest to see Coco's match, but with the dense vegetation I'm not able to see much. Then suddenly there's a body flying from the trees. Landing next to Yastuhashi I realize that it's Coco, "And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!" Doctor Oobleck announces.

I look over to the rest of Team CFVY seeing them upset and worried about their teammates, with Fox placing his hand on Velvet's shoulder and staring at her with his pure white gaze.

"Man, those guys were tough. After seeing them fight in downtown Vale I never would've thought they could be beat." I admit to Iberis.

He grabs my hand, "Well I guess you'll have to win for CFVY and for us."

I glance at the two older students again before nodding, "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that."


	26. A Messy Fight

It's Weiss and Yang's turn to fight the next day, and after their fight it will be our turn. But first we watch the girl who was with General Ironwood in the courtyard beat the crap out of Team CRDL, Russel and Sky specifically.

The girl, who Iberis says is named Penny, makes quick work of the two boys without the help of her teammate. Probably ending the fight way ahead of the time that the teachers set aside for them.

"And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas." Doctor Oobleck calls over the microphone.

Ruby jumps up from next to me and runs off, "Where is she going?" I ask.

"Probably to go see Penny, she'll want to congratulate her." Iberis responds.

I look over to him, "You've met her before?"

"Briefly." He admits, "When we went on that side mission for Team RWBY. I bumped into her with Ruby at that presentation that Atlas put on. You know, the one that was in downtown Vale? We were watching and then Ruby ran after her, I followed and..."

"And..." I prompt.

"And...we talked, they caught up, then Blake called." He finished quickly.

I can tell there's something he's not telling me, but I chose not to push him further. "So do you want to go say hi too?" I suggest to him. 

He smiles in the direction that Ruby left in, "Nah, better let them have a minute."

Weiss and Yang get up from their seats, "Is it time for your fight already?" I smile at the two.

"Yup, wish us luck!" Yang smiles back. 

Iberis waves his hand, "You don't need it, everyone knows you're the best team of our year."

"Aw, thanks little man!" Yang ruffles his hair.

They walk out of the stands, "What are you waiting for?" Iberis hisses at me.

I look at him confused, "What do you mean?"

He points towards the pair as they walk up the stairs, "Go talk to Weiss!"

I blush, "Why, we already wished both of them good luck."

Iberis starts to shove me down the row of seats, "Yes, but it would mean a lot to her if you told her something a little more personal."

I resist against him, "How do you know?"

We make it to the stairs that lead to the main area, "Because I actually pay attention to the people we hang out with, now go! Hurry before they get to the waiting room!"

I run after them and manage to catch them at the exit, "Hey! Wait up!"

The two turn to me, "Hiki! Is something wrong?" Weiss asks, probably concerned. 

My face begins to burn again, "I...um..."

Yang gives me a small smile, "I'll meet you in the waiting room Weiss. Come down when you're ready." The tall girl winks at me as she leaves. 

Weiss gives me her undivided attention, "Are you okay Hikari?"

I nod quickly, "Yeah of course! It's just..." I take her hand in mine, "I wanted to wish you good luck, just from me this time."

She smiles kindly at me, "Thank you Kari."

My ears perk, "Did you just call me Kari?"

Her cheeks turn a shade of red, "I did? Oh no, I am so sorry! I—I wasn't thinking, and I know that nickname is important to you. I'm sorry!"

She pushes her hair behind her ear, "I didn't mean to offend you, or bring up bad memories, I'm so sorry!"

I step forward and embrace her, "Weiss, it's okay. I'm not offended, it's nice actually. I haven't been called that in a long time."

I feel her relax in my arms, "Thank goodness, the last thing I wanted is to make you mad at me."

I let out a breathy laugh, "I'm not sure if you could ever make me feel bad Weiss."

She squeezes me a little tighter, "Thank you for wishing me luck, but I have to go now."

I release her, "Of course, and hey kick some ass out there." 

"I'll try." She laughs. 

————

Weiss and Yang stand in the arena as they wait for their competitors to join them, "So the guys they're facing are from Atlas?" I ask Iberis. 

He nods, "Yeah, which means they're probably crazy disciplined. Atlas academy is apart of their military, so these guys will have been trained by military officers."

My ears flick, I know Iberis was from Atlas, but it's easy to forget sometimes. He doesn't act like any person from Atlas I've ever met, but he didn't really claim it so he must not really think of it as home for him. 

A girl with pink hair rushes around the pair before stopping next to her partner. My ears perk, "A Faunus from Atlas? That's a first."

A boy in a gray vest with an untucked white button up, a light blue tie, a pair of striped dress pants, and silver dress shoes. He fiddles with his trumpet with his one dark gray glove, with his fedora and sunglasses covering his face. 

The girl has a blue crop top, a purple bra showing from the shirt, dark purple shorts under a pink mini skirt, and pink shoes that have skates on them. A pink tail curls behind her as she talks to Weiss and Yang, the blonde starts to get upset. 

"Oh, here we go." Ruby mutters next to us.

Iberis looks over at her, "What?" 

"It looks like Yang is mad about something." She explains.

Desert, geysers, volcanic rock, and wastelands rise up around the four students. "Three! Two! One!" They all ready up as Professor Port pauses, "Begin!"

The boy with the trumpet starts the fight with a loud note that shocks my ears, "Ah!" I yell covering my wolf ears.

I feel Iberis' hand pat my arm, "It's over, are you okay?"

I flick my ears to test them after the note is done, "Yeah, he just caught me off guard."

I look at the battle and see Yang and the Faunus girl are gone, leaving Weiss and trumpet boy in the middle. He uses his instrument again, albeit directly at Weiss, which makes her use her Semblance to keep her in place.

She slowly inches her way over to him until he runs out of breath, charging at him when the noise stops. He sidesteps her and sends her flying with a hard kick to her back. She slides to a stop in the volcanic field, he walks toward her taking his time, and allows Weiss to get to her feet.

Weiss summons four glyphs and sends an ice attack his way. He does a back flip, lands on his knees, and uses his trumpet to aim a geyser of lava at her attack, making it useless. Weiss uses Wind Dust to counter his sound attack, also summoning more glyphs to circle both of them, giving her the chance to dash all around him. With her new speed she is able to hit him multiple times without giving him a chance to hit her back.

The boy suddenly splits into four versions of himself, but with his copies sporting different color ties and fedoras. Their trumpet playing combines and sends Weiss flying across the battle field, "It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblance, and quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen! Feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's...Killer Quartet!" Oobleck explains.

Flynt gets rid of his clones and makes his way over to Weiss, who is still on the ground. Aiming his weapon at her as well as pinning hers to the ground. 

"Come on Weiss, get up..." I mutter to myself. 

"Hikari." 

Liam's voice brings my attention away from the fight, "It is time for you and Titian to get ready for the fight later." 

Titian stands next to him, looking seriously pissed. "Yeah okay, I'm coming." I stand and make my way out of the seats.

"Good luck Hiki!" I hear Iberis call after me.

I wave at him as I walk up the stairs, a loud buzzer plays over the intercom stops me in my tracks. My ears perk as I look down at the battle field, "What happened?"

Titian shoves me up the stairs, "Doesn't matter, we need to go."

"It appears we have a double knockout on our hands!" Port calls out as we reach the top.

"In fact, it looks as though Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted." Oobleck comments further.

My stomach drops, "Weiss?"

I look at the screens and see a replay of her tackling her opponent to the ground, saving her teammate, but also getting caught in a burst of lava. 

"She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt." Oobleck continues to commentate. 

"Weiss!" I scream as I start to rush back towards the fight.

Arms wrap around my torso, "Oh no you don't Mutt, we have a match to win. You can worry about your little heiress later."

"Ladies and gentlemen! Flynt Coal remains standing!" Port says to the audience.

I continue to struggle as he takes me down to the waiting room, helpless to see if she is okay.


	27. An Unexpected Turn

As soon as we get down to the waiting room Team RWBY is announced the winner, but I have no time to ask anyone if Weiss is okay. Titian shoves my weapon in my arms and pushes me toward the entrance, "Get a hold of yourself dog. I need to make it to that finals round, and I won't let you mess this up for me."

We make our way onto the battle field again, this time with only four people in total. "I swear to Gods mutt, if we don't win this I'll make your life a living hell."

I let out a sigh as I fix my weapon to my back, "You already have Atrum."

We face two girls, one with short pink hair and one with long dark hair who is also frowning. The one with pink hair has a braid crown, a gray vest, a hot pink tube top, thigh length shorts, and a pair of white sneakers. Her weapon is strapped to her back, and looks to be a golden trident. Most notably are the pink fins on her forearms, deep pink scales are sprinkled around her body. Her arms and ankles especially, but they're spread all over.

Her partner wears a deep purple turtleneck with no sleeves, and a sash strapped across her chest. She has beige pants that are covered by her black knee high boots, with a chain coiled on the side of her waist. A pair of kamas hang at the end of them, with Dust crystals at the top of the handles.

"A Faunus huh? And this one won't complain." Titian smiles next to me.

"Titian and Hikari of Beacon! Versus! Coral and Aurora of Haven!" Port calls.

Titian grabs my arm while the dials start spinning, "You go after the moody one, I'll deal with the mermaid."

I yank my arm back, "You know, it's offensive to call a Faunus a nickname that alludes to their animalistic trait. I don't care if you call me anything, because I'm trying to get your respect, but she might be more sensitive."

He dawns an arrogant look, "Why should I care? You're all worthless to me anyway."

The dials stop as my blood starts to boil, "Hey is there a problem?" The Faunus girl asks before I can say anything.

Titian turns to them with a smile, "Nope, we're ready to go over here!"

The arena is split between an ocean, the volcanic field, the forest, and the wastelands. I nod, a much mor interesting battle field than last time.

"Three! Two! One! Begin!"

As the words echo Titian rushes forward and lands a hit on his target, sending her into the ocean part of the arena. With only the two of us left my opponent grabs her weapons, the chains dropping to the floor.

I draw my sword as well, but what Titian said about the Faunus girl doesn't sit well with me. "Hey, can your teammate handle herself?" I ask her without thinking.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Coral is the strongest on the team! Are you trying to distract me?!" She yells at me.

My ears perk, "What? No! It was an honest question!"

She grits her teeth, "So then you think my leader is weak!"

Well I probably should have seen this coming.

————  
Iberis' P. O. V.

I sit in the stands with Liam, but with him not making conversation I might as well be sitting by myself.

Aurora lets out a battle cry and launches herself at Hikari, forcing her to defend herself with her sword. Both her kamas come down on Hikari's katana testing each other's strength.

I can see them talking as they trade attacks with each other, but I can't hear them. Aurora gets the loop of her chain around Hikari's ankle. She pulls on the chain and sends Hikari to the ground, Hikari activates her Semblance which throws Aurora back.

One of Aurora's kamas starts glowing red before she throws it at the base of Hiki's shield. It acts like a bomb but doesn't break the dome, leaving Hiki unharmed.

I look at Liam, "Isn't she doing great?"

He has an analytical expression on his face and his attention isn't on Hikari's fight. I follow his eyes over near the edge of the ocean part of the field, where Titian is fighting the leader of Team CEAA (Sea).

Titian and Coral both have medium ranged weapons, but Titian is limited to only one kind of weapon. However, it seems that he sees it more as a challenge than a hinderance. He has a smile on his face, which has to be unsettling for the Haven student he's fighting.

Titian aims his blows for the head, which makes sense for your average fight. If he hits her head he could knock her out and then finish the fight easily by helping Hikari. But I have a feeling that he has something else in mind for his opponent.

He thrusts his hammer at Coral's head again, naturally making her dodge to the side. He steps with her and swings his arm at her neck, throwing her flat on her back. Her weapon skids into the water out of her reach, leaving her helpless under Titian.

Titian keeps her down by pinning her shoulders and his hands start to glow, meaning he's using his Semblance. Before he can drain all of her Aura Coral starts to sing, no words just different notes. I can hear her voice faintly, but it is still able to grab my attention, and I notice her neck starts to glow a little.

Titian's face drops and gets off of Coral, I furrow by brows in confusion. Titian is not one to give up on a fight, especially one he was so excited to participate in. Coral gets up and grabs her weapon before she stops singing, she twirls her weapon and it turns from a trident to a shotgun. Titian shakes his head violently and swings his hammer at her again, but she shoots him in the chest before his weapon meets its target.

So that must have been her Semblance, a voice that controls people. If she would have used that at the beginning then this match would have been over. Maybe she had a bad experience with it, I hear some people with really powerful Semblances deal with that.

Titian continues to swing at her until they are at the border of the ocean terrain, once on the line Coral hesitates. She takes her eyes off of Titian and that gives him an opportunity to grab her by the neck with a grin on his face, soon the buzzer sounds over our heads.

"And with his Semblance Titian Atrum drains the last of Coral Reed's Aura. Leaving her teammate to defeat the rest of Team LIHT by herself!" Oobleck announces.

Figuring that their fight is over I try to find Hikari, but I hear everyone around me start to yell and a scream pierces through the air.

————  
Hikari's P.O.V.

I shoot two arrows at her again, but instead of dodging them she opens her hand towards the ground, a hole opens up around her and she disappears. I scan my surroundings and hear a whooshing sound from above me, I raise my shield making her bounce off of it and land in front of me. We ready our weapons again to start another attack, when a scream stops us.

My ears rotate around, trying to pin point the source. "Was that your teammate?" I wonder.

I hear a shriek from Aurora and find her looking at the big screen that hangs over the arena. It shows Titian throwing Coral into the volcanic area, walking toward her with clearly bad intentions.

"What the hell is he doing?! Coral's a _fish_ Faunus! She could die if she stays out there too long!" Aurora yells at me.

My stomach drops as he kicks her towards a lava geyser, "No way..."

Aurora grabs my shirt, "Are you gonna help me or not?!"

I blink at her, "Right, of course. Can you get us there?" I ask pointing at the screen.

Her face scrunches, "I don't know what side of the arena that is."

"Then take us back to the center, now!"

She nods and opens her hand at the ground again, there's a different kind of drop in my stomach and suddenly we're at the center of the arena. I grab a Gravity arrow and hand it to her, "Here, now when you see where they are send me over there with your Semblance. I trust you can make your own way back down to the ground, ready?" Before she can question, or answer me, I shoot another Gravity arrow straight up in the air.

She goes flying after it screaming, I load an Earth arrow, and I'm falling into the ground again. When I resurface Titian is right in front of me and I release the arrow at his face, he steps back and drops his victum to the ground. He goes stumbling backwards as I continue to shoot all of my Earth and Ice arrows at his chest. None actually hurt him because of his double charged Aura, but I can at least get him away from Coral.

One of Aurora's portals open up next to me, she shoots out of it at Titian with a battle cry. She slams into him feet first, stunning him as much as my arrows were, and gets him even further from Coral and I. She takes her weapons and wraps him in her chains, stabbing one kama into the ground to act as an anchor, and continuing to wrap him with the other one. She kicks him to the ground and pulls on the slack, "Well don't just stand there! Get her to the water, now!" She orders.

"Right!" I sing my bow over my shoulder and lift Coral in my arms.

I hear Titian struggle in his bindings as I run to the ocean and set her in the water, she imediatly starts to look better. Her breaths become less shallow, her body relaxes, and her eyes flutter open.

She looks at me confused, "Wha—What happened?"

I smile, "Don't worry you're—"

"Hikari watch out!" Aurora screams behind me.

I summon my shield again as Titian crashes into it, "She's _mine_! Give her back!"

He places one hand on the barrier while the other one bangs on it instead, "Let me finish what I started!"

I feel my Aura draining, about a minute of this and I'll be done for, I've got to think fast if I want to get her out of here. I have to stop Titian, here and now.

"Coral can you move?"

She sits up, "Why?"

I shift Him Sen into a sword and hand it to her, "My Semblance will last about another 30 seconds before my Aura runs out. You gotta run while I try to deal with him, but if he gets past me use this to defend yourself."

"But—"

My shield starts to crack, "No arguing, _run_!"

Titian lunges at me when a gunshot rings out, sending him crashing into some volcanic rock behind him. His Aura shatters as he crumbles to the ground, making him stay down longer.

"Titian Atrum you are under arrest!" Atlas soldiers surround him.

"Coral! Aurora!" A girl calls out as she runs behind a boy.

The girl has her curly blonde hair in twin pigtails, with a dark green and black ribbon on each one. Her eyes are as dark as the night, with a scar slashing through her left eye. She wears a green dress, the skirt stopping just above her knees, and reminds me of Ruby’s “combat skirt”. She wears a black jacket over her dress and a choker with a skull around her neck.

The boy has a burnt orange turtle neck, a black jacket over it, and a brown handkerchief around his neck. His longer black hair is pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, with the rest of it sitting messy around his face. His amber eyes express his worry for his teammates and anger, probably because of Titian.

They both kneel down next to Coral, "Are you alright?" The boy asks his injured leader.

She nods, "Yeah, just really dehydrated, and probably burned."

I feel a hand on my shoulder, "She would be much worse if Hikari hadn't helped me, she's a real badass." Aurora explains.

I look at the blonde girl and dark haired boy figuring they must be the rest of Team CEAA, "Don't mention it. I couldn't leave another Faunus to suffer like that, even if he is my teammate." I try to brush it off.

The boy's amber eyes narrow at me, "Yeah he's a freaking psychopath! He could have killed Coral!"

"Adder, cool it." Aurora orders, "He's being taken care of, and Hikari fought just as hard as I did against him."

The girl takes Coral's hands in hers with concern in her gentle onyx eyes, "We should get you to a hospital."

Coral smiles, "Alright Ebony, let's go."

Her other teammates pick her up as she hands Aurora my sword, "Thank you again for helping us." Coral smiles at me as she leaves.

Aurora turns to me before bowing and holding my sword out to me, "I can never repay you for your kindness Hikari Tsukino."

I take my weapon from her, "Like I said don't worry about it, it was just the right thing to do."

She takes off after her team when the Atlas soldier walks over to me, "Please come with us Miss Tsukino."

My ears flick, "Is something wrong?"

"Your Team has been disqualified from the tournament."


	28. Repercussions

I sit with my team in a room, none of us knowing what to say after that fight. As I sit there it all starts to hit me, Titian tried to kill that girl, he put her in a life threatening situation even after her Aura was gone.

So was he trying to kill me that night too?

Professor Ozpin walks in the room, "So, how are you all doing?"

Iberis looks at us and then looks at him, "Is that a joke? Titian almost murders a student and that's the first thing you say to us? What kind of psycho have we been teammates with? Why—"

Liam grabs Iberis' shoulder, "Iberis, that is enough." He turns his attention to our headmaster and bows his head, "Titian was my responsibility and I let him get away from me. I apologize."

My ears fold back, " _Your responsibility?_ This whole time _you've_ been the one telling us we need to take care of ourselves. Why claim your shitty leadership now that it's too late?"

Our headmaster raises his hand to stop our bickering, "No matter the reason. There are things to address now that Titian's actions have been seen throughout Remnant. So your team has been disqualified, and Titian has been placed in holding in a spare room on campus. Don't worry it's in the building where the exchange students are, and that hallway has been cleared. He's being guarded by the new Atlesian Knights that General Ironwood brought with him."

Iberis places his hand on mine, "What's going to happen to Team LIHT?"

Professor Ozpin lets out a sigh, "To be quite honest with you I'm not sure. There are more things on my mind than just the Vytal Festival at the moment. However, I'm sure that once everything is over we will be able to sort out something that works for everyone. Rest assured, I will not expel you for something your teammate did."

He gets out of his seat, "If you'll excuse me."

We continue to sit in silence for a minute, with none of us wanting to talk we start to make our way back to our room. When we get there Titian's stuff has been moved out, along with his bed. I never liked Titian and it was clear he never liked me, but I never thought he would actually try and kill someone. And what was he thinking? He had to know that something like this would have consequences.

I feel Iberis tug on my arm, "Can I talk to you?"

My ears flick, "Sure Ib, what's up?"

He shakes his head, "Not here."

————

It's funny how no matter how crappy the day was, night time is so much more beautiful.

We stand on the balcony I usually find myself at, "So, what's on your mind?" I ask Iberis.

He doesn't meet my eyes, "That night, when you came bursting in the room...Titian did something to you didn't he? Something bad?"

My ears flatten to my head as my blood runs cold, "Yeah...he did..."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you couldn't have done anything about it Ib, and I didn't want to worry you before our mission."

"Am I that unreliable? Do you keep things from me because you think I can't handle it?"

I grab his shoulders, "Are you kidding? Of course not! You've already had such a rough life so I don't want you worrying about my problems. I just don't want to be a burden to you Iberis. Please understand, you're the most dependable person I know! You stick by my side when ever I need you, you're my brother Iberis. I love you."

His eyes start to tear up, "I love you too Hikari, but you need to stop thinking like that. You have to stop comparing your past to mine, sure I've had a rough childhood but so have you. My family might be alive but none of them want me, you're all I have in the world Hikari. _You_ are my family now, and if you want I can be yours."

We both have tears streaming down our faces as I embrace him, "I'm sorry, I promise no more secrets."

"No secrets for me either." He agrees.

He pulls away from me, "So what happened that night?"

My ears lower, "Titian and I were sparring, but without Auras. We fought but something was off, I tried to call it quits and he used his Semblance to drain all of my Aura. I ran and he chased me back to the room, on the way there he shot me with something. But it wasn't a gun or anything, it didn't even leave a mark. He hit me with the same thing the next day after the battle in Downtown Vale, but I never saw what it was."

"Hikari, this is serious. If you reported him he could have been kicked out ages ago, none of this would have happened."

I hold up my hand, "I know, I know, but I thought it was just a one time thing. He hasn't picked a fight with me since so I thought it was over."

"Well he did need all of us to compete in the tournament, but was his goal even to win? If it was, he blew it by attacking that girl."

"You're right, so what was his plan?

He shrugs, "Who knows."

My ears perk, "Hey speaking of girls, I saw the way you were looking at Ruby. Anything you want to admit?"

His face goes bright red, "It's not like that! We're just friends, besides I think she's got a thing for Penny."

"Shame, you two would have made a cute couple. But the heart wants what the heart wants." I smile.

He hits my arm, "Not nearly as cute of a couple as you and Weiss would make. Why don't you ask her out?"

I sigh, "I've already told you Iberis, I don't think she likes me like that. Plus I wouldn't want her to feel pressured."

Iberis looks at me fondly, "She'd have to be crazy not to like you Hiki, you're the best person I know."

I rub the back of my neck, "We'll see Ib."

————

We're almost back to the room when Weiss comes out of her room, "Hiki, there you are."

My eyes widen, "Weiss! I saw your fight, are you okay?"

She gives me a reassuring smile, "Of course, I have a sore throat, but other than that I'm fine. I heard about what happened with Titian and that girl from Haven, I'm sorry you were disqualified."

I run my hand in my hair, "Yeah it sucks, but I'm glad Coral wasn't too hurt."

Her eyes grow concerned, "You know it's okay if you're upset by this, right?"

I smile awkwardly, "I know, but Professor Ozpin doesn't even know what's gonna happen to my Team right now so I'm trying not to worry too much. I just want to watch the rest of the tournament with my friends, and hopefully see Beacon win."

Weiss nods at me, "Well if that's what you want. I'm sure Yang and Pyrrha will do their best to make our school and students proud."

"Well, I know we both had really long days. See you tomorrow?"

"Defiantly."

"Well, good night."

"Good night Hiki."

I smile as she walks back into her room, "Smooth." Iberis jokes.

I cuff him on the head, "Shut up."


	29. The Final Round

Today is the start of the finals, and there should be some good fights. Yang and Pyrrha represent Beacon, Sun and Mercury for Haven, Penny for Atlas, and several others I don't know.

I sit with Iberis and the rest of Team RWBY, Team SSSN, and Team JNPR. "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for: The one on one finals!"

The whole stadium cheers at Professor Port's announcement, obviously ready to get these fights started. I look down at the fighters, "GO YANG!" I yell down at her.

"Barty, why don't you explain the rules?"

"Uhh, it's quite simple Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place."

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare."

"Ahh, yes yes. Now let's see who our first match will be!"

The dials spin on the screens above us, slowly showing Mercury and Yang's faces, "Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!"

"Break a leg, sis!" Ruby encourages her older sister.

"Oh this is gonna be a good fight." I smile.

"No kidding, Yang is the best close combat fighter in our year." Iberis agrees.

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage."

Instead of building terrain the access arena is taken from the center and is risen up higher. Stage lights are pointed at the two as we all wait for the match to begin, they both take ready stances as they walk toward each other.

"Three! Two! One!" Their hands touch in the middle, "Fight!"

Yang throws a punch at the same time that Mercury jumps and spins into a kick, they collide with each other in an explosion that sends them both back a little. Mercury charges first but Yang evades by jumping over him and fires her gauntlet, but she misses him, Mercury gets closer to exchange a few punches with her. This turns out to be a bad idea for him when Yang lands a punch with extra power from the shotgun shells, sending him flying backwards as they both backflip to land. With a distance between them Yang takes the chance to fire her long range gunshots, but Mercury is quick on his feet and avoids them. He jumps to try and land an axe kick on her but she blocks with the help of her gauntlets. She tries to back fist him but he lands a front kick to her chin with his leg guns.

Yang recovers quickly and shoots herself over to him and lands a few punches reinforced with buckshots. Mercury is able to trip her by hooking her leg with his, they trade blows from the ground before they stand and do the same thing. Yang gets in close again, punching his face, and elbowing his stomach with extra momentum from her weapons. She fires more shots at him while he backflips away, one hits and he's sent off the side of the platform.

"Yes!" I cheer.

Thinking quickly Mercury fires shots off his legs, sending him back to the platform, and landing in front of Yang. "Spoke too soon, Hiki." Iberis corrects.

Mercury attacks with a volley of kicks and Yang blocks them all with her arm guards before shooting at him again, but he still lands a good flying side kick on her. He sends his own projectile at Yang, she dodges with a little uncertainty, he smirks before firing more into the air around him. They go flying around them but Yang doesn't seem to notice as she charges him again. They trade attacks for a second before he front kicks her into the air then axe kicks her into the ground, making all of his shots follow in pursuit crashing into her.

"Oh man..." I wince.

Ruby looks at me with a large smile, "Don't worry, it's not over yet."

Mercury walks away looking quite sure of himself when an explosion goes off behind him, he turns to find Yang standing there looking pissed. She slams her fists together making her hair and eyes start to glow, she runs to him with a battle cry, igniting their fight again. Yang moves with new confidence and manages to evade attacks while landing her own, and before long I can see Mercury's Aura shatter.

The buzzer sounds as Mercury hits the ground, "What a way to kick off the finals!"

Yang Pumps her fist at the crowd, "Yeah! Go Yang!" I holler.

"Yang Xiao Long wins!" Oobleck announces.

"Yeah! You did it, sis!" Ruby yells.

"Way to go, Yang!" Blake agrees.

"Man that was an awesome fight." Iberis smiles.

"We should go to the fair grounds to celebrate after." I suggest.

Weiss looks at me with her own smile, "That's a splendid idea Hikari, let's hope she'll win the next fight too."

I look back down to the arena, eager for the next round to start already. Yang starts to walk away but suddenly turns back to Mercury and shoots into his knee. Everyone around me gasps and some people start booing. My blood runs cold as I sit there confused, did I really see that right?

I can hear Mercury from the stands, "Ah! My leg! My leg!"

Just like with Titian Atlesian Knights and Atlas soldiers surround Yang and aim their guns at her. "Not again..." I mutter.

Emerald rushes to her teammate, "Mercury!"

"Why'd she do that?! Why'd she attack me?!" He cries in the girl's arms.

The clip plays over the big screens again, my chest constricts and my stomach starts to feel weird. My ears fold to my head as everything around me starts to get too loud, leaving me feeling trapped in the seat I'm in.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I admit, feeling myself starting to hyperventilate.

Iberis helps me out of my seat, "Let's get out of here Hiki."

As we walk away I glance at the others, finding shock written all over their faces. I look at the field one more time before feeling my eyes roll to the back of my head.

————

I sit on the floor next to my bed, still shaken from what happened yesterday at Amity Arena. Iberis squats in front of me, "How are you feeling Hiki?"

I wrap my arms around my knees, "Better, but I'm still confused. Why would Yang do that?"

Iberis sits down, "I'm not sure, attacking someone out of malice, it just isn't like her."

My ears fall, "I wonder if they'll be disqualified too."

Iberis folds his arms, "I would assume so, there's no way they'd let a second attack go."

"I'm just suprised they haven't cancelled the whole thing, all this negativity has got to be attracting Grimm to Vale." I point out.

Iberis' face falls, "I'm more concerned about Team RWBY, it must be hard to see Yang be blamed like that."

I get off the floor, "We should go check on them."

Iberis nods and stands up with me, "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"By the way, where's Liam?" I ask as we walk down the hallway.

Iberis shrugs, "You know, training like he usually is. I mean we're disqualified, you'd think he would take the time to re-evaluate his leadership style. But no, he still wants to be the best out of us I guess."

We turn the corner to find Team RWBY, minus Yang, in the hallway outside their room. "This is a mess." Weiss sighs.

Jaune pops his head out of his team's room, "She doing okay?"

Blake shakes her head, "She's doing the best she can."

"I hear Mercury and his team rushed back to Haven to be with his family. So, until they land, no one can really question him about what happened." Ruby mentions.

"If there's anything we can do, please don't hesitate to ask." Ren offers.

"Yeah, what ever you guys need, anything at all." I add.

Ruby's head lowers, "Alright then...if that's the case...Pyrrha?"

The Red haired girl looks at the young leader, "Hmm?"

"You be sure to win one for Beacon, okay?" Ruby smiles.

Weiss nods sadly, "It's what Yang would want."

"I'll do my best." Pyrrha reassures them, giving a weak smile.

My ears flick, something is bothering her. I wonder if it's just because of what happened with Yang.

"I'll be sure to watch tonight in case you're picked!" Ruby encourages her.

Pyrrha smiles at her before lowering her gaze to the ground, something must really be bothering her...

"Sorry, but I think I've had enough fighting for one year." Blake admits.

"Ditto. Coffee?" Weiss suggests to her teammate.

The disguised Faunus girl smiles, "Tea."

Weiss looks to me, "Anyone else want to come?"

I smile awkwardly, "Oh I don't want to impose if you guys want to be alone, I would understand if you did. Plus, I know Iberis wanted to watch the rest of the matches."

Iberis bumps me closer to Weiss, "You go ahead Hiki, I'll go watch the finals with Ruby."

I feel my cheeks blush, "I mean if that's okay with you?"

Weiss takes my hand, "Of course it is."

I wave at the others as we walk away, "Good luck Pyrrha!"

————  
Iberis' P.O.V.

I walk with Ruby toward the air transports to get back to Amity Arena, "Crazy few days huh? Who knew the Vytal tournament would be this insane?" I say, trying to start conversation.

She shakes her head, "Yeah, first your Team now mine. This was supposed to be a fun time to be an academy student, but now..."

I place my hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Her attention is caught by a camera sound, we look over to see Velvet of Team CFVY taking pictures of Sun as he walks by. Ruby walks over to the Faunus girl with me behind her, I've never gotten to talk to Velvet or Team CFVY before. She snaps a few more pictures before noticing us, "Ruby, how you doing? Who's this?"

Ruby waves, "Hi Velvet! This is Iberis of Team LIHT." I wave at her too, "What are you up to?"

She shrugs, "Oh, you know—just working on my photography. Do you guys want to see?"

She leans her camera over to us, with Sun on the screen, but mostly just his shotgun nunchucks. "That's...better." Ruby smiles awkwardly.

" _I mean, it would've been better if she zoomed out and gotten Sun in the picture._ " I comment to myself.

"I'm sorry to hear about your sister. Is she doing okay?" Velvet asks, looking uncomfortable.

Ruby looks down, "Yeah, she's...fine. Heh, thanks."

The Faunus girl looks at me, "And what about you, is your Team doing alright without your teammate? What was his name again?"

"Titian." I answer quickly, "And we're doing the best we can. Professor Ozpin will decide what to do with our team after the tournament is over."

She steps closer to Ruby, "I think it's just awful what people are saying about her. Yang's such a nice person."

Ruby rubs the back of her head, "Well, I'm glad someone thinks so."

"Most people don't know what it's like on the battlefield. I mean, even experianced fighters can get scared and start seeing things. If it happened to Coco, it can happen to anyone."

I forgot, she's on the team that had a failed mission before the attack on Downtown Vale and the Vytal Festival. "Coco?" I ask.

"Yeah. She swore she saw Yatsu with her in the forest durring the fight with Emerald and Mercury, but he never even made it out of the geyser fields. Stress-induced hallucinations, apparently."

Ruby's eyes narrow, "Yeah..."

Velvet takes her picture suddenly, "Ooh! Sorry."

————

We finally make it back to the arena just before the finals start, we sit down and wait for the fight to be decided. Ruby leans forward, "What's up?" I ask.

She points across the stadium, "Emerald's here, she's over there."

I follow her finger and find the green-haired girl, "But she's supposed to be back in Mistral with Mercury."

Ruby stands up looking around and I follow her to the top of the stands, "Come on." She waves me over.

We go through a maintenance door, "Where are we going?" I ask her.

"To find out if that was really her, but I don't want her to see us." She explains.

Even from inside the tunnels I can hear Doctor Oobleck start to announce the final rounds, "Alright, it is now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!"

Then we see Mercury walk out of another hallway, standing on both of his feet, and clearly fine. "Mercury?" Ruby asks just as confused as I am.

Port continues to comentate from outside, "It looks like our first contender is...Penny Polendina from Atlas!"

I narrow my eyes at him, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be injured and back at Haven by now."

"And her opponent will be...Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" Port finishes.

Mercury smirks at us as my stomach drops. If Pyrrha uses her Semblance against Penny during the fight...

"No!" Ruby whispers, horrified.

"Oooh, polarity vs metal. That could be bad." Mercury mentions sarcastically.

We both reach back for our weapons, only to find they're not there, but Mercury's are still attached to his legs. He takes a fighting stance in front of us, ready to take on both of us.


	30. Falling Apart

Hikari's P.O.V.

We make our way back to the fair grounds to find a spot to have a moment away from all this madness. We order our drinks, coffee for Weiss, tea for Blake and I. We sit quietly for a little while, still trying to process everything that happened.

My ears lower as we sit there. What Titian did was surprising, but not as much as Yang lashing out like that. Even if it was at Mercury, I never would have expected her to do something like that. Of course I believe that she saw him attack her, but it's still kinda hard to wrap my head around it.

I stir my spoon in my cup as I sit with the other girls, how did everything get so messed up?

I feel Weiss' hand on mine, "Not a great time to be a Beacon student, huh?"

My ears lower, "No, it sure isn't. Even after everything he did to me, I never thought Titian would try to kill someone."

Her hand tenses, "And, what about Yang?"

"I believe that Yang did what she thought she had to do. Whether what she saw was real or not, I don't know." I admit, "But I do know that Yang is a good person, so I'll choose to continue to believe in that."

Blake smiles at me, "It's good to know that people still believe in her."

The disguised Faunus throws enough Lien on the counter to take care of all of us. "I'm gonna go see if I can find something to cheer Yang up. I'll see you back at the room later Weiss, bye Hiki." She pats her teammate on the shoulder and waves at me.

We are left alone together, "You girls want to see the tournament?" The man running the stand asks us.

I shake my head, "No thanks, I've had enough of the tournament for this year."

"We were just leaving anyway," Weiss tugs on my arm, "Come with me, I want to show you something."

We walk away from the stands and more towards the forest on the outskirts of the fairgrounds. "Hey Weiss, where are we going?" I ask as my heart starts pounding.

She smiles back at me, "Somewhere quiet, and a little more private."

I feel my face burn bright red, "P-P-Private, okay...sounds good."

The trees start to become more dense around us, and the moon can be seen through the foliage. The trees open up to a little field with flowers and fireflies, "Whoa..." I breathe.

Weiss sits down in the flowers, "I found this place a while ago, come and sit down."

Both sets of my ears are hot with embarrassment, "Yeah. Sitting. Sure thing. Sitting is nice."

I would punch myself in the face if I could, " _Sitting is nice? Are you kidding me Tsukino?_ "

But I notice her laughing, "Sitting _is_ nice, especially after such a long day." She pats the ground next to her, "Come on."

I take my seat next to her, my heart pounding and stomach flipping just from being next to her. She scoots closer to me and rests her head on my shoulder, "I found this place after you left, when we fought Grimm at Downtown Vale. I was trying to find where you went, but after a while I figured that you probably didn't want to be found."

She grabs my hand, "You know, I was really worried about you Hiki."

I gaze down at Weiss and see her eyes are soft but also a little sad, "I didn't mean to worry you, and you honestly made it hard to leave." I admit.

"I did?"

"Yeah, I don't like seeing you sad. I want you to be happy, and I'll do what ever it takes to help you do that."

She looks me in the eye, " _You_ make me happy Hikari, just by being with you."

I get a light feeling in my chest, the warmth I feel with her spreads through the rest of my body. She begins to lean up towards me and I start to meet her halfway.

————  
Iberis P.O.V.

I stand next to Ruby as we face Mercury in the service hallways in the arena, "Mercury...what are you doing? You were hurt! Why...? What's going on?" Ruby asks.

I know that Ruby has a positive outlook on life and she puts her trust in a lot of people. I truly admire her, but we need to be realistic right now. "That doesn't matter right now Ruby, if he's okay then that means that Yang is innocent. If we take him to Ozpin then she won't be in trouble anymore."

She narrows her eyes, "Fine. If he's not going to tell us..."

We both move to the right and Mercury follows suit, and we try again to the left only to be followed. We each step in opposite directions and force Mercury to stay still to cover both of us, "Fighters, are you ready?" They announce over the speakers.

"Show time." Mercury smirks.

I charge him head on and I feel myself being picked up by Ruby with her Semblance, and she flings me at Mercury once we're close enough. He lands a kick on my stomach which sends me flying back into Ruby, stopping both of us from escaping past him.

Ruby reaches for her Scroll only for Mercury to shoot it with his leg gun, "Let's just keep this between us friends." He smiles.

We stand up and I charge at him again, just to get round-housed into the wall next to us. Mercury then front kicks Ruby and tries to side kick her with extra power from his weapon, but she dodges and speeds off with her Semblance.

He tries to go after her but I hop on his back and pull on his hair, "Go Ruby! Stop the match!" I yell.

Mercury reaches back to pull me off but I just pull on his scalp harder, "Why you little..." he slams his back into the wall.

I try to keep my grip but after the second bashing I fall to the floor, stunned. I hear him run where Ruby went, but I also hear that the crowd has gone silent. I force myself to my feet and run after them, I make it to the door as Mercury walks back through it. I take another fighting stance against him, but he just smiles, and then I hear Ruby's tears.

He walks past me as I go outside to find the team leader on the floor sobbing, I look to the battle field and find what her tears are for. Penny lies in pieces before her opponent, who also looks horrified at the scene in front of her.

Suddenly the screens over the crowds turn a shade of red with a chess piece in the middle, and a woman's voice starts speaking over the intercom.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust. Your safety. Your children. To men who claim to be our guardians. But are, in reality...nothing more than men. Our Academies' headmasters wield more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First an attempt on a life, then an unprovoked attack, and now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when Grimm invaded it's streets. Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting Kingdom with armed forces. Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know that the existence of peace is fragile. And the leaders of our Kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you; the situation there is...equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are at the brink of war. Yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you...when the first shots are fired... Who do you think you can trust?"

The screens cut to static when she is done talking, only to be replaced by the warning sirens staring to blare. I hear instructions over the speakers but my concern is my friend, "Ruby we've got to go!"

Her eyes remain on the massacre below us, not even reacting to any of the noises around us as tears continue to fall from her eyes.

————  
Titian's P.O.V.

I sit in my holding room vaguely hearing the sirens from the stadium from the window, itching for something to happen. I hear the robots shooting at something outside my door, then smashing, then silence.

Keys rattle in the door before it opens to a familiar face, "So, you want to go see Beacon fall Atrum?" Mercury smiles at me.

He holds my weapon out to me, "Oh, and there is something you'd probably like to know first."

I take my hammer feeling intrigued, "About what?"

"About your teammate, who isn't who you think they are."


	31. Scattered

Hikari's P.O.V.

A siren starts up and stops me from advancing anymore, "Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."

I sit at alert and focus my hearing on the sounds around me, the rumble of Grimm can be heard from behind us. I jump to my feet, "We gotta go Weiss, Grimm are coming this way."

Weiss' eyes widen, "The Grimm are _here?_ But how did they get all the way to Beacon?"

I pull her up, "I don't know, but we have to get back."

We run back the way we came and find the fairgrounds overrun by Grimm and Atlas soldiers. I feel Weiss' hand tighten around mine as we find ourselves back at the food stands. I get my Scroll to see if I can call Iberis, but I can't get him to pick it up. I try Liam with no luck either, but I know Iberis was with Ruby at the stadium.

"We need to find Blake!" Weiss calls over the noise.

I scan the crowds running around us, "She has to be around here somewhere!"

"Weiss! Hikari!" I hear Blake yell behind us.

We run over to her, "What's going on?" I ask.

Blake's expression falls, "Penny is...she's gone. This woman was talking over the footage of the Vytal festival, she got everyone panicking, and now Grimm have swarmed the fairgrounds."

Weiss looks at the carnage around us, "I don't believe this."

My ears fold back, "What are we gonna do?"

Blake pulls out her Scroll, "Yang, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Is Ruby with you? She's not answering her Scroll." Her teammate answers on the other end of the call.

"No, she isn't." Yang pauses after Blake's answer, "Yang I'm sure she's fine. She's our leader, she can take care of herself."

Yang stays silent for a moment again, "Yeah, I mean she got into Beacon Academy a whole two years early for a reason." I chime in.

"Right." Yang sighs.

Weiss shakes her head, "This can't be happening. Penny..."

My hand tightens around hers, I didn't know she was close with Penny. I suddenly feel a strange sense of guilt for never properly meeting the girl. Who was Penny Polendina? What was she like? What did her voice sound like?

Yang's voice cuts through my thoughts, "I'm heading to the docks near the courtyard. White Fang are releasing Grimm into the school!"

"The White Fang are here?!" Blake and I say at the same time.

Inhuman noises start to come through Blake's Scroll, "Yang!" She calls.

"Got to go! Be careful." The line drops.

"What are we going to do?" Weiss repeats my question from earlier.

Blake starts tapping at her Scroll, "We're going to the docks, and we're doing our job."

A locker lands behind us and reveals Blake's weapon, "Right." Weiss nods.

Weiss and I follow Blake's lead, summoning our own weapons from the school. I strap Himitsu Senshi to my back and shift my sword into a bow, "Then let's get to work." I smirk.

————  
Iberis' P.O.V.

A Nevermore lands on top of the stadium's shield, crying out to the sky as if to call out to other Grimm. "Warning safety barriers failing."

I shake my friend's shoulders, "Ruby, get up! We can't stay here! Grimm are breaking the barriers!"

She stares at the floor as I hear the giant Grimm circle the stadium, "Penny wouldn't want you to die here!" That gains her attention enough to look at me, "I know you're upset, but we'll have time for that for later. All we can do right now is survive, and hope that we can see tomorrow for _her_."

A voice cries out from the stands, "Pyrrha!"

I look to the arena and see that Team JNPR is still down there, "Pyrrha, that thing's going to break in! You've gotta move!" Jaune yells at the girl in the fighting ring.

The Nevermore lands on the shield again, making it flicker against the beast. One more hit like that and it will probably be done for.

Ruby stands up next to me, "Then let's go."

We run towards our friends as the Grimm dives to break through the barrier, "Jaune!" Nora calls after her leader, who launches himself over into the battlefield.

"Pyrrha please snap out of it!" Jaune begs his teammate.

The Nevermore lands before we can get there and sends them both flying back. The monster charges at the easy targets, and I notice Ruby isn't running next to me anymore. Ruby rushes into the Nevermore and is able to move it back, she jumps in front of Pyrrha with one of Penny's swords in hand.

"Leave her alone!" She shouts at the towering beast.

I take out my Scroll and start punching coordinates into the device as quick as I can, hearing others do the same around me. The Nevermore flies around the stadium once to build momentum before charging at Ruby and Pyrrha again, "Come on..." I breathe.

Lockers start to rain down on the beast, acting like bullets that are large enough to actually do some damage. It skids to a stop just before reaching the pair and roars one more time, all over its body the lockers open up and show each students different weapon. Everyone who competed in the tournament retrieves their weapon and stand with confidence on top of the pinned monster.

I take Silent Stinger out and flip it into its rifle form, standing on the large Grimm and ready to fight monsters. I feel a surge of confidence standing with the other students from other schools on top of the downed Nevermore, then we feel the beast move underneath us.

With a screech it stands up, forcing all of us to maneuver our way off of it quickly. Those with heavy hitting weapons attack the Grimm as means of cover for the rest of us to move. Nora smashing her hammer into its head, and Yatsuhashi uses his broadsword slice into the side of its neck with Sage of Team SSSN taking the other side with his own large sword. The creature falls thanks to their joint efforts, leaving us to try and process the situation.

Pyrrha's sobs grab my attention, "Ruby, I—" the girl's words fail her as she looks at some of Penny's "skin" in her hands. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too, but it wasn't your fault." The leader reassures her.

"She's right." Jaune agrees.

He walks over to Pyrrha with her weapon and shield in hand, "Whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones that did this. And we have to make sure they don't take anyone else.

Other Grimm perch themselves on the top of the stadium, "Griffons." Ren points out to everyone.

"Anybody got a plan of attack?" Neptune asks.

"Iberis. I need your Scroll." Ruby orders.

"You got it boss." I toss the device at her without question.

A final locker containing Crescent Rose lands behind us along with a Griffon on top of it that roars at Ruby. A gun shot scares it away, "Students. I think it would be best for you to leave." Professor Port suggests.

Ruby narrows her eyes, "But we can fi—"

"Miss Rose." Doctor Oobleck interrupts, "This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it."

Understanding our teacher's reasoning Ruby nods, "Let's go!"

We all make our way out of the arena, following Ruby's lead, and hearing the two professors fighting the swarm of Grimm behind us. I briefly have the idea of checking on my team, but I realize that I only have Hikari tagged, and it looks like she's making her way back to the school. I just hope she is with someone, I wouldn't want her to be alone in all of this.

The docks are flooded with people trying to get back to the ground, and catch the last of General Ironwood's fight with an Alpha Beowolf as the beast falls to the ground and crumbles to dust. "What's going on?" Ruby asks the older man.

He looks over all of us and speaks in a professional tone, "Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang has invaded Beacon and to make matters worse, some—Vagabond had seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So I'm—"

He quickly pulls out his weapon from his jacket and aims it just above our heads, killing a Creeper Grimm that was sneaking up behind us. "Going to take it back." He finishes as he starts to board the ship in front of us.

Jaune steps forward, "What should we do?"

The Atlas General turns to us and fold his hands behind his back, "You have two choices: Defend your kingdom and your school... Or save yourselves." We all look at each other when he mentions the latter option. No one is really gonna run right now right? We have all trained too become the next Hunters and Huntresses, this is what we signed up for.

"No one will fault you if you leave." Ironwood reassures us, "Let's move out!"

His ship takes off into the air, leaving us to make our own decision on what to do next. Sun finally breaks the silence by saying what we're all thinking, "I mean—Come on."

"We can take a ship to Beacon." Jaune suggests.

We all run after him as he leads us onto a ship left behind by the panic, once we actually board the ship we're given a moment to reflect on the situation that were in. Penny was killed, Grimm are invading the school, and the White Fang are helping kill the people that we are obligated to protect.

What else can go wrong today?

————  
Hikari's P.O.V.

Weiss, Blake, and I finally make it back to Beacon, finding a few Atlesian Knights standing over a downed Grimm. I feel a pull in my gut towards the school, and I know what I need to do.

My ears flatten, "I'm sorry guys, but I need to go back into the school."

Weiss steps toward me, "Did you forget something?"

I shake my head, "No. I just know that Iberis has checked on my location with his Semblance. He would've figured out I was coming here, he would want to meet up with me, and maybe even find Liam. I just...I need to find Iberis, he's all I have left."

Weiss takes my hands, "We understand Hikari. But just know that there are people other than Iberis who care about you." Her hands tremble in mine, "Just promise you'll be careful."

I wrap my arms around her, "I promise, and don't worry I can handle myself."

She hugs me tighter, "I know you can."

Blake nods at me, "You heard her, stay safe Hiki."

I let go of Weiss, "Come on, when am I not safe." I laugh.

I start to make my way to the school when the Robot Knights' visors turn red, and aim at us.


	32. Losing

My ears perk at the metal soldiers as they turn to us, their eyes a deep red as they raise their guns at us. "Look out!" I yell. 

I activate my Semblance to cover all of us before they can open fire, "Hold on!" Weiss orders, and stabs her Rapier into the ground. 

A large glyph shows up on the ground and grows large enough to encompass under the Knights feet too. Large spears of ice shoot up from the ground, impaling all of the robots around us, and allowing me to drop my shield.

I take a fighting stance as more make their way across the courtyard, but before they get close enough Weiss grabs me and kisses me. Her lips are soft against mine, moving so confidently while I just stand there. My brain explodes with different thoughts, is this nice, she smells really good, and why the hell haven't I done this before?

When she finally releases me I am stunned into silence. I open my eyes to find her blushing, and also grinning from ear to ear. "I already told you Hikari, you make me happy. So make sure you come back with Iberis, because I need you just as much as he does."

She turns and rushes to battle another group of other Atlesian Knights, I look to Blake and find her smiling at me. I point to where Weiss ran off to, "Did she just..."

"Come on Hiki, she's been talking about you since our first mission. It's obvious to everyone else." She laughs at me, "So do us all a favor and stay safe, she really cares about you."

Blake runs after her teammate and leaves me to try to process what just happened. Weiss kissed me. Weiss cares about me. Weiss wants me to stay safe. 

A gunshot rings out and the bullet whizzes past my head, finding its target behind me. A White Fang member drops to the ground, "Hikari!" I hear Blake call out to me. 

I find her in the fray, "Get going!" She points toward the school. 

I am finally able to snap myself out of my short lived daze, "Right! I'll find you guys later!" I yell back at her. 

I turn to the dorms and sprint as fast as I can, hoping to find Iberis quickly.

————  
Iberis' P.O.V. 

Hiki is going towards the school, and from what I can tell she's had to use some of her Aura. We continue our way down to the ground, and with Ruby going off on her own we're one fighter down.

I don't know what her plan is, but I just hope she stays safe. I can't worry about her now, I have to get to my teammate, and I know Ruby can take care of herself. We land on the ground to find there is a lot of work to be done, with Grimm everywhere I get a daunting feeling. How are we gonna clear the whole school?

I shake my head to clear it, no way I'm helping these Grimm by thinking negatively, that won't be good for anyone. 

I use Gravity bullets to get me to a high perch on a broken column so I can use my weapon properly, making quick work of some smaller Grimm. I've only just gotten into a groove when the ground shakes and knocks me off of my perch. I fall towards the ground with no time to equip my Gravity bullets again. 

I brace myself for a hard fall when something grabs me out of the air. I look up to my savior expecting to see Hikari, but I find Titian instead.

I shove myself out of his arms, "What are you doing here? How'd you get out?!"

"How 'bout a 'thank you' shrimp? I just saved you from at least a 20 foot drop, you're welcome." He frowns.

I get an uneasy feeling before hearing a screech from a Grimm that I don't recognize, "What is that?"

Titian laughs behind me, "A distraction."

A sharp pain blossoms from the back of my head, making me crumble back into Titian's arms. My head becomes blurred from the attack as I feel him carry me off somewhere, "Where...you..."

His shoulders shake with laughter, "Don't strain yourself kid, I knocked you pretty hard. But come on, you had to see this coming. After all, this it's the least you deserve for deceiving your whole team."

I strain to activate my Semblance seeing that Hikari is back in the dorms, "Hi...kari..." I hold my hand out and close my fist, hoping that my training paid off.

————  
Hikari's P.O.V.

I'm rushing through the hallways to find my Team's room when something pulls me from behind, it's a sudden feeling that catches me off guard. I turn with my sword drawn and ready to fight, but find no one behind me. I can still feel the pull but now it's pushing toward where I came from, there is a light catching on my sword from behind me. I hold it out to the side and see that it's coming from a small spot on my shoulder that's glowing.

It's a deep shade of yellow, it reminds me of the color that Iberis' eyes were in the first round of the tournament. He told me once that his eyes changed to match his Aura color. Is this his Semblance, working as a sort of homing device?

I decide to go back to try to find him, following the force on my shoulder back the way I came. When I make it outside there is a lot more Grimm there than when I left it, with something landing next to me. From the sludge grows a Creep Grimm that roars and charges at me. Before it can reach me an Alpha Beowolf jumps down from and crushes it into the ground. 

It howls over its kill until it notices I'm standing before it, "You're bigger than what I'm used to," I change my sword into my bow, "but I think I can manage."

————  
Iberis' P.O.V.

Titian throws me back to the ground once we're on the other side of the courtyard, hidden from the other students who are fighting the Grimm. I manage to get up with the help of my gun, once I'm up I change it to its bō form, and take a fighting stance against my former teammate. My head is still spinning from before, I just hope that I'm okay to fight him. 

Actually, I just hope I can evade him.

Titian is probably thinking the same thing as he bursts into laughter, "You think you have any chance against me? You know as well as I do you have always been the weakest out of all of us, even the bitch is better than you." He smiles at me, "That is fair right, comparing you to her? I mean you are the same breed of animal aren't you?"

I feel my mouth go dry, "Oh, but I guess that's not correct. You're a bug, she's a dog. But you're both the same kind of mongrel. A kind of monster that belongs in captivity, as servants of man, the only thing you beasts are good for is labor."

He holds up his hammer, "So now, I'm gonna have to put you back in your place. And believe me insect, I'll enjoy every second of it."


	33. The Fall

I charge at Titian head on, expecting him to charge back at me, which he does. While he swings up high, I take out his feet. In the swing to knock him down I use the momentum to also change my bō into my rifle. I shoot at the ground to give me a boost forward and away from my enemy. Gravity bullets would work better, but reloading them would take too long, and right now I need to find Hikari.

I use my Semblance again and see her more towards the dorms, a decent distance from me but not too far. I just hope she stays around that area, my Aura reserves are lower than I'd like. And if Titian manages to corner me for a proper fight, I'm gonna be in trouble.

Something catches my foot and causes me to fall forward face first, I glance back and see it's the handle of Titian's hammer. Knowing that he's coming in for a surprise attack, I quickly turn and aim behind me. As I pull the trigger he grabs the barrel and moves it away from his chest, so I shoot out into nothing. I struggle to push it back to where I had it aimed, but I'm no match for Titian's strength.

"How...did you...get out..." I ask through clenched teeth.

"You have your friends, I have mine." He smiles.

He pushes the butt of my gun up as he pulls the barrel towards himself, effectively disarming me. Titian turns it back into a bō staff and steps on my chest, "Always the weak one, always the one who needed help, always depending on others. But what can you really do, now that you're all alone?"

Titian starts to hit both sides of my face with my own weapon, "So pathetic. So helpless. Just a weak little bug." He strikes me with each insult.

I hold my hands up and feel bone-like extensions sprout from my wrists, tearing my gloves apart, and giving me some protection. Titian bursts out laughing, "So that's what you were hiding under those stupid things. They still won't help you, Faunus or not you're still weaker than me."

I focus my Aura on my wrists, the pain from using my stingers almost making me blackout. I use one of them to stab at his inner thigh, managing to cut through some of his Aura on his leg, and allowing me the chance to get myself up off of the ground. Titian cries out from my attack and stumbles back, "You insignificant little mongrel," he throws my bō staff out of my reach, "you still think you have a chance of beating me?"

I grip my makeshift weapons tighter, "I don't really have a choice, there are people who need my help right now."

He picks up his hammer before walking towards me, "You know what pisses me off the most, it's not that you're a Faunus, or that you were able to hide from me in plain sight." He twirls his hammer lazily, "It's that I actually had some respect for you, but I guess that might be my fault for not looking close enough."

Titian lets out a battle cry as he barrels toward me, he swings his weapon at me and I'm able to evade, but he manages to break my stingers. I know that making more of my stingers will drain my Aura. So I only have so many of them left before I can't heal myself anymore, and if it comes to that...

No. I can't let myself go there, like I said people need me. Hikari's face flashes through my head, she needs me. I have to get back to her, and I'll use what I've learned to get me there.

I allow the pain to burn my wrists again, producing two more dagger like weapons for me to use. Gun shots ring out from behind me and strike Titian in the chest, I turn to find Liam with his weapon in its pistol form. "So you will choose to let prejudice control your actions instead Titian?" Liam questions, standing beside me.

Titian growls but looks unharmed, "Don't act like you're better than me farm boy. I know you're from Mistral, you see them the same way I do. They're _animals_ , we're their superiors, and we need to put them back in their rightful place."

I glance at Liam and for the first time he looks worried, "Then it is worse than I thought. You are beyond reason, but maybe we can still defeat you."

"Well I love your new optimism Team Leader." I say sarcastically.

He points at Titian, "And for the record, I do not live on a farm."

We bolt to both sides of Titian, with Liam using his pistol to send a barrage of bullets at him, while I try to land an attack from behind. Titian uses his hammer to deflect most of the bullets before swinging at me, sending me flying backwards onto my back. I manage to get to my elbows as I find Liam using a different tactic against our former teammate. Liam is able to get his whip around Titian's hammer, he flings it away then tries to get around Titian himself, but he stands his ground.

Titian uses his old leader's move against him, pulling Liam towards him, and grabbing him by the throat. Titian laughs as he activates his Semblance, absorbing Liam's Aura, and healing all the wounds we managed to give him. Once he's had his fill Titian throws Liam across the courtyard. He's able to get up, but once he looks around horror spreads over his face. Liam meets my eyes and I'm sure he can see I'm just as scared, but after a second he starts to run like his life depends on it.

"Liam!" I call after him.

Titian laughs again, "Wow, even your own leader doesn't want you. How does it feel?"

He picks me up by my shirt, "Nothing to offer, not even a decent amount of Aura? You really are pathetic."

My eyes narrow at him, "I will _not_ die like this!" I scream as I take my remaining stinger and plunge it into his bicep.

His wails of agony pierce the air, dropping me to try and remove my stinger. I take the opportunity to use the last of my Aura to pinpoint Hikari's location once more.

————  
Hikari's P.O.V.

So this is how I die. My weapon out of reach, out of arrows, Aura completely drained, and pinned under a Grimm.

It's more nerve wrecking than I thought it would be. I've always heard that your life flashes before your eyes, but I'm just trying to remember the last thing I said to Iberis. Did I tell him good-bye? When was the last time I saw him? Does he have his weapon? Is he safe?

What about Weiss? Is she safe? Was that the only time I'm gonna kiss her? Did she enjoy it as much as I did? How much did she care about me? Will she be okay if I die here?

The beast roars in my face, clearly toying with me by dragging out my death, and enjoying feeling my fear. The Alpha has already crushed some of my ribs, slashed its claws at my face, and ripped up my arms. "What are you waiting for then? Just finish me off already." I spit in its face.

It rears up to give the killing blow when a battle cry splits through the air, something slams into the monster, and knocks it off of me. I look over but blood clouds my vision, I wipe my face and I see Iberis stab the Beowolf with something. Where did he find a knife out here?

Iberis stands over the body as it disintegrates, he turns to me looking beaten and tired. He smiles, and drops his weapons, which look like giant thorns. "Hikari..." He breathes.

He takes one step forward and crumbles to the ground, "Iberis!" I cry out.

Tears leak from my eyes as I crawl over to him, cradling his head in my lap as gently as I can. I look him over, his face is scratched and puffed, with a black eye forming on his left eye. I notice his gloves are in tatters, exposing a thin layer of fuzz from his finger tips to most of his forearm.

"Gods Iberis, what happened?" I ask.

His eyes meet mine, sort of dull, and full of pain. "You're okay..." Iberis smiles weakly.

I hold his face in my hands nodding, "Yeah Ib, I'm okay. You saved my life."

He laughs through his nose, "Well you saved mine first."

I start to focus more on his hands, "Iberis you're...you're a Faunus?"

"Yeah, a bee Faunus. Those dagger things there," he nods next to him, "those are my stingers. There good in a pinch, but not for the long run. My arms are covered in a kind of 'fuzz', but they're really more like enhanced feelers. A lot of the time it's too much for me, so I used the gloves to dull them. It also didn't hurt that it covered my Faunus trait, but I guess it makes me pretty pathetic doesn't it?"

I shake my head vigorously, "No, no of course it doesn't. Now come on, what have I said about talking negatively. Especially right now, we gotta keep our heads and stay together."

His smile falls and he gets to his knees, "Listen Hiki, Titian got out of the school. He found out I'm a Faunus, and he's the one who did this to me. He's on a rampage, if he finds you now he'll kill you. You gotta leave me, get out of here _now_."

"No way, I'm not gonna leave you. I'll call for help, I know I have my Scroll somewhere..." I frantically look for the device, finding it smashed in my pocket from the fight.

My stomach drops, "No...no, no, no!" I press the gold button desperately, praying that it would somehow work even when it's obviously broken.

" _Work damnit!_ " I throw it to the ground with a frustrated scream, knowing that our situation is getting more dire by the second.

He gently takes my hands in his, the fuzz on his arms tickling mine. "I need to stay and distract him. I'm his main target, if he's focused on me then you can get away." His hands tighten, "Please, I could never protect you before, just let me do it now."

I wipe the blood out of my face again as I look around searching the area for my weapon. When I find it I crawl to reach it, and I feel safer with it again. "No. Whatever happens I'm staying with you. We're still a team, that means I'll never abandon you Iberis." I promise, standing with the help of my sword.

Iberis gets up and stands next to me, "Please Hikari, I don't want to see you get hurt."

I look him in his eyes, "I won't lose anymore of my family Iberis."

"Well isn't that nice," a voice mocks from behind me.

Titian stands menacingly with his hammer and what looks to be Iberis' bō staff, "The two freaks sticking together, even in death."


	34. Loss

" _Titian._ " I growl.

"Hello _bitch_." He giggles.

My vision goes red, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?! After everything we've been through, and you still did this to Iberis?"

He leans on his hammer like a cane, "Well, you couldn't have expected me to just do _nothing_. He hid that he was a Faunus, doesn't it bother you that he never said anything? That he actively hid his animal trait from all of us?"

My ears fold back, " _Bothered?_ I have _never_ been prouder, and if anything I feel closer to him. Iberis Abeille is my brother, if you want him you'll have to go through me."

Titian's smile widens, "Good."

He rushes at me wielding both his weapon and Iberis', giving him a bigger advantage against me. At least with his hammer it only has one form, but with Silent Stinger he also has a gun he can use to try and kill me.

Titian's first move is to separate us by hitting me in the chest with his hammer and tripping Iberis with his own staff. Once I'm out of his range I hear a horrible crunching sound, followed by a scream from Iberis. I see that Titian has crushed the younger boy's leg with his hammer, "No! You _bastard!_ " I scream.

He's still facing Iberis when I charge at him, but he turns toward me, and a gun shot rings out. I fall to my knees, my sword clattering on the ground, and feel a burning pain in my shoulder. I look to my left shoulder to find blood leaking down my arm, my breath hitches, and my stomach churns.

I place my hand on my shoulder to press on the wound, not really sure what else to do. Everything around me gets muted, sounds are muffled as I faintly hear Iberis call my name, and I notice him crawling over to me. I stare at him, confused, and barely able to register his words. "I love you Hikari, never stop fighting." 

I feel him ripped away from me and watch Titian hold him up by his throat. I just start to regain my senses when I see Iberis smile sadly, "Don't forget me..." I hear him whisper to me.

Another gun shot fires into Iberis' chest, with blood spurting out from his back on the other side. A cry erupts from my chest as Titian throws Iberis to the side. I move frantically over to him only to watch the light fade from his eyes.

I scream over and over again, desperately hoping that this is a nightmare. That I'm just seeing this wrong, and that my best friend isn't really dead.

"Ugh, come on!" Titian groans, "He's already dead, so enough with the screaming. You're giving me a headache."

I look at him feeling numb, " _Why_...why him?"

His wicked smile returns to his face, "Oh don't feel left out, you're next to go." He spins his hammer effortlessly in his hands, "Now, I would've killed you sooner, but you were just so _entertaining_. I couldn't give up my favorite play thing just yet, but I suppose I should be finished with you now."

Titian starts to make his way over to me when I hear a Grimm cry out, the big one that came from the mountains. I look up and notice smaller Grimm falling from its body, then I see glyphs appear on the side of Beacon tower. My ears perk in her direction, "You can do this." Her voice clear and comforting to my ears.

I can only pray that her hearing is half as good as mine, I clutch Iberis' body to my chest and let out a scream. I feel my voice going raw as I yell at the top of my lungs, but I don't care. My outburst startles Titian enough to pause his advance, and giving her time to find me.

"Hikari!" I hear her call out.

For a moment I meet her eyes, those beautiful crystal blue eyes, then the world turns to white.

————

I open my eyes to a blaring light above me, I try to sit up but my body aches all over when I move even an inch. "He—" my breath hitches from the pain from my ribs, "Hello?" I croak.

I cough to try and clear my throat, " _Hello!?_ " I try again.

A woman comes into my field of vision, "Sorry Miss we're spread a little thin right now, is there anything I can do for you?"

I notice she has a medical uniform on, "Yeah, what happened? Where am I?" My eyes go wide as memories flood back into my head, Titian escaped.

I reach out and grab the woman's arm, "Where's my team? I need to find my leader, Titian Atrum is on the loose. I need to—" I try to sit up again, just to be met with more pain in my ribs.

She pushes me back into my bed gently, "Miss you really need to lay down. You've suffered multiple injuries, and you need to rest."

I tighten my grip on her arm, "Can you at least find the rest of my team?"

Her face twists into that of concern, "It's been so hard to find students since the Grimm showed up..."

"Please, they're all I have left." I beg.

She pauses then gives me a small smile, "I'll see what I can do."

The woman leaves me in my bed all alone, I haven't been alone since being accepted into Beacon. I've always had someone with me the whole time I've been at school, how did I travel alone for five years? Wasn't I lonely traveling by myself for so long? How did I subject myself to all those nights, cold, scared, alone.

My chest constricts suddenly, like someone is stopping my air flow by crushing my sternum. I gasp for air but nothing makes its way through, tears leak from my eyes as I suffer in silence. The quiet in this room is deafening, my ears strain to hear anything, but the sound is muffled by my heart pounding.

Where is everyone? Why am I alone in this room? What happened to my school?

"Hikari!" A familiar voice next to me calls.

I turn to find Team JNPR rushing to my bedside, and my anxiousness is instantly eased. "Jaune? What..."

Nora grabs my hand, "A nurse came out of here asking if anyone knew a gray-haired Faunus girl with wolf ears. I guess you didn't have your Scroll when they assigned you a tent, so they didn't know who you were. But we're with you now, and it's gonna be okay."

I tighten my hand around hers, "Nora, what happened?"

She looks to the boys behind her, "I..."

Ren steps forward, "There was an attack on Beacon, someone used the Vytal Tournament to cause panic and draw Grimm to Vale. Most of the students stayed to try and drive off the Grimm, but too many were at Beacon Tower. We're in Vale right now, Huntsmen have secured most of the city, but Beacon is still overrun with Grimm. There is a big one at the top of the tower that isn't a threat, but it keeps attracting other Grimm towards the school."

I wrack my brain for my last memory, "How did I get here?"

"Weiss and Ruby went back for...to search for others. Weiss said that she heard a scream and found you bleeding on the ground. She said that Titian was there and looked like he was going to attack you. She sent him away with one of her glyphs and got you out of there. Her father came to take her right after she got back with you." Jaune explains.

A pit grows in my stomach as my blood runs cold, "Iberis. I was with Iberis, when Titian attacked us." I look at my friends desperately, "Where is he?"

Nora places her other hand on mine, "Weiss said she saw him with you but...he wasn't moving, and she couldn't get to him."

My eyes burn as his death replays in my head, "He...Titian...oh gods!" My free hand digs into my hair while hot tears stream down my face, "Titian killed him, and I-I couldn't..." my words leave me.

I feel my friends surround me quickly, with my chest constricting again, and my heart breaking. " _Iberis!!_ " I wail.


	35. Confrontation

"Where is Titian?" I ask out loud.

Nora avoids my eyes, "Weiss told Professor Goodwitch what happened, but no one has seen him yet. In all the chaos he must have slipped away."

My blood boils, "He got away? People don't just vanish, why the hell hasn't anyone looked for him yet? Why didn't Weiss go after him?"

"She said that the most important thing was getting you to safety." Ren says.

The thought of Weiss calms me slightly, "Alright then, has anyone seen Liam?"

They all look at each other unsure, "No one saw him at the fight, but if he made it out okay then he's probably somewhere around camp. Is he from another Kingdom? Because I heard that the Atlas military is getting ready to fly people back to their Kingdoms, but only if they aren't from around here." Nora explains.

"So Liam didn't fight in the battle, and if he's okay then that means he'll be trying to get back to Mistral." I nod, "Okay, thanks."

I start to get up, "Wait, what are you doing?" Jaune asks, trying to push me back into bed.

I frown, "I'm gonna go find Liam, he needs to know what happened."

Nora still looks unsure, "Okay, but can't you rest for a day? The nurse said you were shot, your rips are fractured, and your stitches on your face need to heal. You're in no condition to do anything."

My ears fold to my head, "But he might leave today, I need to find him so we can take Titian down."

"Well the airships aren't even leaving soon, they're still trying to find and organize students. A lot of teams and team members got lost in the chaos..." Jaune explains.

I finally notice they're missing someone, "Hey speaking of teammates, where's Pyrrha? Is she helping with clean up?"

Every one of my friends faces fall, and Jaune looks like he may lose his lunch, "Pyrrha..." Nora starts.

Jaune punches my mattress, "Pyrrha was killed by the people who caused the fall of Beacon. She tried to stop a powerful woman and she..." he falls to his knees and starts quietly sobbing.

My stomach churns, "Pyrrha too...just how many people did we lose?" I whisper.

I look at them feeling tired, "So what's the school's plan for the people who did this?"

Ren and Nora avoid my eyes, "They don't have a plan Hiki." Nora admits.

My eyebrows furrow and make my face sting, "Wait, what are you talking about? There was a full scale attack here, we need to take down the people responsible."

Ren sighs, "Hikari. People are still processing what happened here, and no one has any information on the people who did this."

"The White Fang were here, weren't they? Just go after _them_." I point out.

He looks at me cooly, "So you want the Kingdoms to go after Faunus, to storm Menagerie where the White Fang originated?"

My ears lower, "No...that wouldn't help..."

"Exactly, so the only thing we can do is try to be useful, and for you right now that's getting rest." Ren orders.

"Yeah, okay." I agree.

Ren helps Juane up from the ground as Nora smiles at me sadly, "We'll let you rest, see you tomorrow."

They leave me alone in my little medical tent once more, but I will not take this attack on my home laying down. I raise my hand out in front of me and try to summon my Semblance. I don't have to fight any Grimm today, I just need to protect myself.

A small green bubble forms in my palm, I can feel that it's weak, but my Aura is fully charged. I look around for my weapon, I sit up and find it by the flap opening on the other side of the tent with my boots and spare arrow parts. I rip the IV out of my arm and swing my legs off the bed, hesitantly I place my feet on the ground. I stand up next to my bed incase I fall back, but I'm able to keep my balance.

I allow myself to feel my face, and I'm met with bandages and stitches. There are bandages on my cheek and the bridge of my nose, I breathe a sigh of relief when I feel their bandages aren't too big. Then I feel the stitching by my left eye, I trace it and feel it go from my cheek to just above my eyebrow. The area around my nose is more sensitive, but I can't bring myself to look in a mirror.

I grab my spare parts and get to making my last supply of arrows, in the end I'm only able to make half of my quiver's usual amount. My max quiver capacity is about 32, so with only 16 arrows I'm a bit limited with battle options, but I'm planing on avoiding a fight anyway. In the end I have two of every arrow I use, Wind Dust, Fire Dust, Electricity Dust, Gravity Dust, Earth Dust, Ice Dust, grappling arrows, and my regular arrows. Not exactly an arsenal, but hopefully I won't need them all.

I put my boots on and strap my weapon to my back before making my way to the entrance. My wounds still hurt but I have to do this, Iberis deserves closure. When I walk outside I'm met with a sad looking refugee camp, many of the people who occupy it are also injured. I see people laying in beds on the floor, huddled with their team, or just sitting alone probably the only one of their team to survive.

A voice blares over my head, "Attention students, the first flight to Anima will leave in an hour. If you are from the Mistral Kingdom please make your way to the entrance of camp, Hunstmen will be waiting to escort you to the docks. Thank you."

A few of the survivors start to move in a direction so I decide to follow them, if Liam is alive then he'll probably try to leave with the rest of the Mistral students. I make it to the entrance and start looking around for my leader. All of the students there start to blend together, I'm just about to give up when I spot a familiar neutral expression in the middle of the crowd. I push my way towards the center, "Liam!" I call out.

People move out of my way as Liam turns toward me, "Hikari, you're still alive? You weren't..." Sounding slightly confused.

I rush over and hug him tightly, feeling glad to see another familiar face. "Oh finally using contractions with our words are we?" I joke, "It's good to see you man."

"Why are you here Hikari?"

I let him go and hit him in the arm, "What, you think I'm mad 'cause you didn't fight for Beacon? It was our first real crisis, you froze, it's not a big deal."

My ears lower, "But something happened with Iberis...and Titian..."

"Titian got out and attacked Iberis because he found out he's a Faunus, I know." He sighs, sounding tired.

I look at him confused, "Wait, what do you mean you know?"

His face has the usual cold expression, "I knew Iberis was a Faunus the whole time, and I knew that Titian would probably attack him when he found out. I also knew where they'd be fighting, so I joined Iberis to fight Titian."

My ears perk, "So Titian must've gotten all of your Aura too, no wonder none of my attacks hurt him."

"I fought for long as I could, but when I was out of Aura I couldn't stay." He explains.

I feel my chest constrict, "You...abandoned him?"

He looks toward the gates, "You have to believe me Hikari, there wasn't anything I could do. I had to think for myself, with the Atlesian Knights turning on everyone, and the giant Grimm landing on the tower...."

I grab his shirt, "What do you mean there was nothing you could do?" I growl.

Everyone around us starts to back away, "Hikari, maybe we should go somewhere that isn't so out in the open." Liam suggests.

" _You left him?!_ You were supposed to be our leader! How could you leave him with that monster? Iberis is _dead_ Liam! He's gone and you did nothing to help him!" I scream.

He grabs my arms obviously panicking, "I swear, I swear, I didn't think it would get this bad! I used my Semblance, it wasn't supposed to end with him dead!"

That grabs my attention, "What _about_ your Semblance? You always said it wasn't our concern, what does it do?"

He looks around again, I know I won't get anything else out of him unless I leave the crowd. I spot a tent at the back of the crowd, it's not perfect but it'll have to do. I grab Liam's weapon from his belt, and make my way towards the hut.

Once inside I see we're alone, I throw him to the floor, and point his own gun at him. "Go on, I'm listening." I sneer.

Liam's eyes widen in fear, "I can glimpse into multiple futures! It's always happening in the back of my head, I can't control it but I can sometimes mute it a little. I try to disturb the outcome as little as possible, but you have to believe me, I never thought it would be this bad!"

My ears fold back, "So that's why you always stood to the side? That's why you never stood up for us? Why didn't you push us in the right direction? Titian could've been in jail a long time ago if you had just spoken up!"

"I didn't want to make things worse! Besides it always ended with Beacon falling. There were gonna be multiple casualties regardless, I couldn't have changed that! And I couldn't see any of your faces when I looked!"

"But you could've tried. Isn't that the whole point of the academies, to make us better? If there was any kind of chance you should've taken it. Iberis' blood is on Titian's hands, but everything that happened is your fault."

His eyes well up with tears, "It always ended this way, there wasn't any way to change that." He mutters.

I throw his weapon at him, "Keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night, but I can't sit around and do nothing. So you're gonna use your Semblance to help for once in your life." I draw my sword and point it at him, "Where is _Titian_?"

He holds his hands up, "Even if I did know where he was, how's that gonna help?"

I step forward and bring the tip of my weapon closer to his chest, "Iberis deserves revenge, and I have a score to settle. And you're gonna point me in his direction or I will end you right here."

The top of Him Sen touches his chin, "I've got nothing left to lose Liam, so just tell me."

"Haven! Haven! I don't know when exactly, but you'll find him at Haven within the next year!" He admits.

I reach behind me with my blade, causing Liam to flinch, but it's not for him.

I gather my hair at the nape of my neck with my sword underneath, and I extend my blade upwards. Dead hair falls to the ground around me as I feel what's left of my hair tickle my collarbone. Instantly I feel freer, like a weight has been lifted off my back, but it doesn't make me feel better.

Liam stares at me in disbelief, probably convinced I was going to use my weapon on him. I give him an empty smile, "Thanks for everything, _Brilliant Leader_."


	36. Looking for Closure

I make my way back toward my tent again, "Miss Tsukino?" A voice calls ahead of me.

My ears perk to where Glynda is standing next to my medical tent, "Hello Professor Goodwitch, can I help you?" I ask annoyed.

She stares at me for a second without saying anything, " _Can I help you Professor?_ " I repeat, raising my voice slightly.

She blinks her eyes a few times before regaining her composure, "What are you doing out of your bed? You were seriously injured in battle and are in no shape to be going anywhere today. Return to your tent now Miss Tsukino." She orders.

"No Professor Goodwitch, I won't."

She looks at me surprised, "I am acting Headmaster and I am giving you an order. You need to rest while the local Huntsmen try to find the rest of your team."

I raise my eyebrows, "So Ozpin bit the dust too huh?" Glynda gasps slightly at my comment, "Ok, I'll save you all some time then. Iberis' body is somewhere by Beacon tower, Titian is probably making his way to Haven, Liam is on his way back to Anima, and if you need me I'll be fighting Grimm." I list off.

Her face just becomes more concerned, making me even more annoyed as I try to make my way past her. She grabs my arm, "Wait how do you know this?"

I yank myself out of her grasp, "Because our _former_ Headmaster thought it was best to keep things secret. I talked to Liam, who finally shared with me what his Semblance is, and found out where Titian is going. Liam didn't fight for Beacon, he ran away like a coward, so he can drop dead for all I care. Titian Atrum _murdered_ Iberis Abeille, and all I could do was watch. I'm all alone now, so if you don't mind I'm going to put my brother to rest."

I storm off past her, determined to finish what I started as I hear my teacher yell after me.

————

By sunset I've managed to make my way out of Vale, where I see the whole school is overrun by Grimm. They seem to be migrating around the tower, and when I look up I see why. The large dragon-like Grimm is at the top of the school, turned to stone somehow. If that thing is giving off some kind of signal then it would explain the continuing swarms of smaller Grimm.

There's no way I'm not making it anywhere without fighting some Grimm. Which is fine by me, I needed to blow off some steam anyway.

A small group of Creeps linger to my right, a perfect first match. I pick up a rock at chunk it at one of them. The stone hits one of the beast's head, causing all of them to look around for the source. I move out of my hiding space and ready myself, but when I try to go in to fight I'm unable to move.

I struggle in vain, "Hey! What the hell is this?!"

"It's an intervention Miss Tsukino."

I'm lifted off the ground away from the Grimm and watch as Team CFVY comes in to clear them out. I find myself facing Goodwitch again, "What'd you do that for, I was fine!" I yell.

She lets me drop a short distance to the ground, "No Miss Tsukino, you are not fine."

I rush to my feet only to be stopped again, "Let me back out there _now_ Goodwitch!"

Coco runs over towards us, "The smaller Grimm are taken care of, but the rest will notice us soon."

She nods at her, "Thank you Miss Adel, let's move out." With a flick of her crop I'm flung to the ground again, "Mr Daichi, could you make sure she gets back to camp, I need my hands free to protect us."

He nods and moves towards me, "You touch me, you lose a hand Goliath." I growl.

The large student looks to Goodwitch nervously, "She's not really going to hurt you."

I draw my sword, "Wanna bet?"

She flicks my weapon out of my hands with her Semblance, "There now she _can't_ injure you, let's move."

I lunge for my weapon but feel arms surround me before I can reach it, "Let me go _now! Let me go!_ "

Coco picks up my weapon from the ground as she follows behind us, laughing. "Man you first years are something else, so much spunk." She lowers her sunglasses to look me up and down. "New look, Cutie?"

My ears fold back as I bare my teeth at the brunette from her teammate's shoulder. I feel my stitches stretch agains my skin, and my blood starts to boil again. "Bite me Shades." I growl.

She winks at me, " _Love_ too Gorgeous."

"That's enough Hikari, no need to reopen your wounds, now we need to go." Goodwitch calls back at us.

We make it back into the city and are almost back to the camp, "This isn't over Goodwitch!I'll just go back once I'm left alone!" I yell from the back, and feeling my face sting from my struggling.

"Why don't the rest of you go on ahead, Miss Tsukino and I will catch up." The professor orders from the front.

Yatsuhashi puts me down and Team CFVY takes a wide radius around me. "See you back at camp Hikari." Velvet smiles.

I roll my eyes and wipe blood from my face, "Whatever."

A flash of light blinds me for a moment, "Sorry, I've just never seen that expression on you before."

I take a step at her, "You'll see it a lot more if you don't leave."

"Heads up first year," Coco tosses me my sword back, "Never lose that spark, got it? Oh and don't worry, girls love scars." She wraps her arm around Velvet's shoulder and the girls go back to join their teammates.

"This better be good Prof." I say turning back to her.

"Why are you out here Hikari?" She asks simply.

"I already said, I need to put my brother to rest." I repeat.

The older woman folds her arms, "I understand that you are mourning a teammate—"

My ears fold back, "He wasn't just my teammate! He was my friend, the only family I had left, and he was _murdered_ by the people _you_ put us with!"

Glynda is taken back by my outburst, "We were supposed to be a _team_ , but our leader was never there, and Titian was a psychopath! _Ozpin_ may have set us up for failure, but _you_ just let it happen! If that's how the great Professor Ozpin ran his school then maybe it's better that he's gone!"

She narrows her eyes at me, "Tell me Miss Tsukino, do you think we thought this would happen? That we intentionally put our students in danger?"

She punches the bridge of her nose, "I have just lost my school and many of my students, good students. So I would deeply appreciate not losing any more of them."

Glynda locks eyes with me, "I _am_ sorry for what happened to Iberis, but the world is so much bigger than Beacon. I can see that you still have a fire in your heart, that deep down you still have something to fight for. So I implore you to keep trying, keep fighting, and keep going."

I feel my eyes burn, "How?" I mumble as my voice breaks.

I fall to my knees as tears stream down my face and mix with dried blood, "I don't have my team anymore, my school has been destroyed, and all my friends are gone. How do I go on when I keep losing people?"

Her hand touches my shoulder, "You just take it one step at a time."

"I can't anymore, I'm tired Professor...I'm so tired.."

"Then take time to rest. If I'm not mistaken, you still have some people left in your life."


	37. The Next Step

After weeks of effort no one has been able to make it to back to Beacon. All the leaves have fallen off the trees, the temperature is dropping, and Grimm have held their control on the school. I haven't made it past the docks, and even full teams can't make it past the courtyard.

Many teams have deemed Beacon as a lost cause and gone to train elsewhere. Most of the Beacon students have left, off doing their own things to try and move on. Even Team CFVY left for Vacuo a few days ago.

As for me, I feel like I'm spinning my wheels here. Sure fighting Grimm everyday is good training, but it's become almost habitual, which is never good for a Huntress. Everyday I wake up, try my best to make it back to the tower, but I always come back to camp feeling defeated.

I can't stop reliving it. In my sleep, on the battlefield, every time I hear a gunshot. I just see him falling to the ground with blood spilling out his back. Watching the light fade from his eyes over, and over again.

I feel a hole in my heart that held Iberis close to me, he's gone and I can't seem to look any further than that. However, I know that if I can retrieve his body then it will make me feel better. I just need to put him to rest, then I can start to move on.

I strap my weapon to my back and make my way towards the entrance of camp again, ready to have another day fighting Grimm. "Hiki!" A familiar voice calls out.

I turn to find Jaune jogging up to me, "Are you really gonna spend another day trying to get back to Beacon? If we couldn't get there with all of the students and Huntsman working together, then how can you expect to do it all by yourself?"

My fists tighten at my sides, "I have to do this Jaune, Iberis was all I had, and he deserves peace. You don't—"

"Understand? Hikari, we lost people too. _Everyone_ here lost someone, but now those left are starting to realize that maybe...we should leave Beacon to the professionals." Jaune sighs.

"How can you suggest that? This is the only home I've had since I was 11. This is where we met our friends, where I met _Iberis_. If I'm the only one still fighting to get back to Beacon then so be it. Because I'm not leaving until I get him back, I just...I _can't_ leave him again."

My voice starts to break, "Look at me Jaune, I've lost _everything_. I'm stuck in place and this is the only way I can think of to change that. "

I feel his hands on my shoulders, "Well you don't have to do this alone you know? Nora, Ren, and I we're all here for you."

"Thank you," I take his hands off, "But I have to do this alone. Iberis deserves closure, but I _need_ it."

I turn and walk myself out of camp, alone.

————

I've made it back to the edge of Vale, barely running into any Grimm on my way here. I take in the amount of the monsters in front of me. It's mostly Creeps and Ursai, with a few Nevermores flying around the tower, and Goliaths at the base of the tower.

"Okay, okay, here we go." I hype myself up.

A familiar sensation stops me from moving, "Hello Professor, please let me go." I sigh.

The older woman comes into my field of vision, "I thought we had already been over this Miss Tsukino, I can not afford to lose anymore students."

I watch as she moves in front of me, "I'm not going on a suicide mission anymore, I'm just trying to get to the tower. I'll get what I need then come right back to camp."

Glynda folds her hands behind her, "What ever it is you think you need I doubt you'll find it amongst the Grimm. Please Miss Tsukino, don't make me take you back myself."

I feel her release me, "I'm sorry Professor Goodwitch, but I _need_ to do this. I can't get that night out of my head, it's driving me insane, I need to find him again. Please Professor it's the only way."

"Then if I can't stop you I'll have to come with you, as I have said I will not lose any more students." She explains.

"So...you're gonna help me?" I ask.

She starts to walk towards the school, "Well I don't think anyone could take on that many Grimm alone, so don't leave me to fight alone either Hirkari."

"Yes Ma'am." I say as I catch up to her.

We slowly work our way back towards the tower, avoiding Grimm when we can, and fighting others when we have to. Finally we find ourselves near the area where I lost my brother.

"Please do what you need to quickly Miss Tsukino, I don't want to be here long." Goodwitch orders.

I take in my surroundings, searching for Iberis' weapon, and hopefully his body too. I find Silent Stinger under some debris, with his stingers in pieces off to the side, but his actual body is nowhere to be seen.

"Where is his body? I need to bury his body, Professor do you see it?" I call out.

"We need to speed this along Miss Tsukino, time is short, and the Grimm will be among us soon."

My chest tightens, "No, no, no, no. I need to put him to rest, he deserves to be at peace!"

She turns me to face her, "He's already at rest, finding peace is your job now, we need to go."

As she pulls me away I grab his broken weapon and stingers, "Wait no—"

I feel a thud on the back of my neck before I pass out.

————

I wake up again in my shared tent with team JNPR and others who've stayed. When I no longer needed constant medical attention I was moved into the rest of camp. My gun wound has been healing on its own without the help of stitches and bandages. My ribs healed already, and my face wound is starting to scar. My new look would have bothered me before, but with everything that's happened I seem to care less and less.

I sit up and feel the back of my head throbbing, "What the hell?"

"We should be asking you that."

Sitting at my bedside is team JNPR, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"What made you think you could go off by yourself?" Ren asks.

"Huh?"

"We would have helped if had just asked you know? You didn't have to be alone." Nora adds.

My ears flatten, "I—"

"Haven't we lost enough people here?" Jaune asks sounding tired.

I feel my eyes start to burn and my throat close up, "We _did_ lose enough here, but that's why I had to do it. I needed to get him back."

Ren looks at me coldly, "But he's not coming back Hikari, none of them are."

Tears roll down my face, "I _know_ that, I just needed something to bury! But I guess I couldn't even do that, could I?! I failed!"

My hands tighten around my bed sheets, "I just can't stop thinking about that night! If I hadn't left him alone then I could've protected him! I would have been with him when Titian got out, and we could have stopped him together! I keep seeing that moment in my head, the gunshot, the smell of blood, the life leaving his eyes... It's my fault and everyone knows it! My team is gone and I have _nothing_ left!" I yell in frustration.

"I miss him, gods I miss him so much..." My shoulders slump, "Please just leave me alone, I don't need your pity."

"Good, cause we're not giving it." Jaune says bluntly.

My ears perk, "Huh?"

"You want to cry and scream that it's your fault? Fine. We'll leave you alone to wallow. If you want to do something about it?" He tosses Iberis' stingers and weapon on my bed in front of me. "Then get up."


	38. Moving

I stand in the middle of downtown Vale with the remains of Iberis' stingers and weapon in my arms. I shiver at a cold breeze that blows through the streets, "What's wrong?" Jaune asks out loud.

Team JNPR stands behind me, since yesterday they haven't left me alone, which is equal parts nice and annoying. "Forgive me if I'm a little emotional, I've never buried a friend before." I snap back.

"At least you have something to bury..." I hear him mutter under his breath.

I also hear Nora hit her teammate with her elbow, "Take your time Hikari, there's no need to rush."

I turn back to the town square, looking around for a perfect spot, and I notice the trees that surround the platform in the middle. I walk over to one and start digging, my hands start to get rubbed raw from the hard dirt, but I continue. While I dig his bloodied face flashes in my head, tears roll down my cheeks as I hear the gunshot again, and by the time I'm done I feel an ache in my chest.

_"Looks like you're stuck with me kiddo."_

I sit there on the ground for a second, looking from his things to the hole I just dug. Slowly I place each part of his weapon into the hole, and I do the same thing with his stingers, but I hesitate with the last piece. If I put this in the ground I'll have nothing left of him.

_"Plus it's just like you said, 'you're stuck with me.'"_

I put the piece back on the ground and draw my sword, I stab at the shard and shatter it into smaller pieces. I examine the fragments carefully, finding one just right I place it in my pocket, and brush the rest into the hole.

_"Yeah Ib, I'm okay. You saved my life."_

_"Well you saved mine first."_

I cover the hole and place a rock on top, feeling a twinge in my chest as I finish. I stand up and look down at the small mount of dirt and gravel, "Iberis...Iberis Abeille was more than my teammate, he was my friend, my brother. He lived his life trying to fade into the background, but I just hope he knew how much light he brought to my life. I'll always be grateful for the time we had, and for having the chance to get to know him. He didn't deserve to die at Beacon, I wasn't strong enough to protect him, and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to avenge him."

I bow to the burial site, "Good-bye Iberis, I love you."

I turn back towards camp, "Where are you going?" Ren asks me as I walk past him.

"To find the monster that killed my brother."

I make it back to camp and start packing my spare ammo, previsions, a map, Iberis' stinger shard, and sleeping bag. I look back when I hear someone enter the tent behind me.

I find team JNPR all waking in, "What are you going?" Jaune asks.

"Packing."

"To go where?"

"Haven."

"By yourself? That's pretty stupid."

"Jaune." Nora cuts in.

I shoulder my bag as I stand up, "No no, if he wants to try and stop me," I glare at him in the eye, "I'd like to see him try."

He holds my gaze, "I'm not here to stop you, I'm here to ask you to come with us."

My ears perk, "Why are you guys going to Haven?"

"While you were still trying to get back to Beacon we were talking to Ruby, and she thinks that the people behind the attack on Beacon are at Haven. We were gonna join her after helping you with Iberis, but if you're heading that way anyway...why not go together?" He suggests. 

"You—you want me to join you guys?"

"The Fall of Beacon took someone from us too Hikari, we want justice just as much as you do." Ren explains.

"Yeah and it'll be fun, we could be like a new team!" Nora adds.

My ears flatten and my fists clench up, "Oh uh, I don't know..."

I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Nothing has to be decided now." Ren reassures me.

"But it does have to be decided by tomorrow, that's when we leave for Patch." Jaune insists.

————

The morning has a chill to it, winter is starting to set in. I sit outside my tent with my bag still packed, contemplating what I should do next.

Team JNPR hasn't been wrong for me yet, and they know what I've been through. But why are we only traveling with Ruby? Where are Yang and Blake? It isn't like them to let her do anything on her own.

Why would she even want to come? It's not like anything happened to her team. We all lost our school sure, but JNPR and I actually lost someone. But I guess if she wants to throw herself into danger, who am I to stop her? In fact if any of them want to willingly take a dangerous journey across a continent, then it's non of my concern. I'm not responsible for any of them, and they're not responsible for me.

I don't want to make a new team, but there is safety in numbers. Especially for me in a place like Anima, but I can't let my guard down, even for them.

I have to put all that aside and focus on what really matters, revenge. If I follow them around for a little while so what? I don't need a team to take care of the job, I just need them as a means to an end.

The tent flap next to me ruffles as Team JNPR walks out, "Hikari! Have you been here all night?" Jaune asks when he sees me.

I stand up in front of them, "Well, are we going or not?" I ask as I walk towards the camp exit.

They don't matter, the journey doesn't matter, I don't matter. Killing the monster responsible, that's what truly matters, and that's what I'll die trying to do.


	39. Starting a New Journey

It takes us about two weeks to get to the border of Sanus, and with a quick boat ride we are at the island of Patch. It's a quaint little piece of land I can see why some people would want to settle down here. Too bad I'll probably never have the chance because of my line of work.

By the time we get to Ruby's home it's still early morning, "She'll be out in a minute." Jaune says to us.

"Good, I'm ready to get back on the road." I stretch.

The door opens and the younger girl leaves her home, hesitating slightly at the door.

"Hey."

Ruby turns and smiles at him, "Hey Jaune."

She walks up to all of us, "Haven's a long way to go."

"I know, but it's the only lead we have." Jaune agrees.

She looks at all of us, "And you're sure you want to come along?"

"The journey will be perilous, and whether we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain." Ren cuts in.

"But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it." Nora adds.

I roll my eyes, "So can we go already?"

Ruby stares at me, "Hi Hiki, it's good to see you again, I like your...new look. Is it just you? Where's the rest of your team?"

I fold my ears back, "Well obviously they're not here are they? Oh, and thanks for reminding me that I look like I was put through a _paper shredder!_ "

I hitch my backpack higher up my shoulders and start walking down the path we just came down. A fire burns within me as I think about my former teammates both making their way back to Anima. I place a hand over my vest pocket, feeling the shard of Iberis' stinger over my heart so I can keep him close to me.

"Hikari has been through a lot, and she's still dealing with everything that happened. It will be a while until she's back to normal, but give her some time." I hear Jaune whisper to her.

I stop in my tracks, "You know I'd _really_ rather you give me some space! _Especially_ if you're gonna be talking behind my back and _staring_ at me! Now let's get moving!" I growl loud enough for them to hear.

"Actually!" Ruby calls me back.

I turn back to the group in disbelief, "Can we stop by my Mother's grave before we leave? I'd like to see it one more time, I don't know when I'll see it again." She looks at the ground.

I growl as I face the path ahead again, "Just make it quick." I mumble.

We walk towards a cliff with a gravestone with Ruby's emblem on it with some writing underneath it. Ruby stands over it with her head bowed for a few moments, before looking back at us with gratitude in her eyes.

She joins us and we all start down the path back to the boats we came from. The trip from Patch to Anima should take a few days, which is less than ideal but there's nothing that can be done about it.

On the boat JNPR and Ruby catch up, I overhear most of their conversation like how Yang is recovering from losing her arm and Blake disappearing after the fall of Beacon. I knew Blake ran from the White Fang before going to Beacon, but after joining a team I figured she'd stay with them. Especially since she seemed to like Team RWBY so much.

I look out over the ocean wondering what will happen when we finally get to Anima. I can't help but recall the last time I was there, or at least the last time I had a reason to be there.

————  
 ***Two years earlier***

I'm stumbling down a road toward the sound of people, I don't have time to worry if they're friendly or not. If I'm going to keep living on the road I need an upgrade on my weapon, a regular katana isn't cutting it anymore.

I walk through the entrance and find a small town, a few houses, some livestock, and a field for crops. No one looks at me, which is the kind of treatment I've grown to expect in this kingdom. But I need food and ideally a roof over my head for the night, so I keep walking into town.

I let my nose lead me to a food stand next to some buildings, "What do you have?" I ask.

The man running the stand looks me up and down, "Meat kebabs, best in town."

I reach into my pocket for my remaining Lien, but I think better at the last second. I feel my stomach roar in protest, "Do you guys have a blacksmith in this town?"

He points on the other side of the street, "Mallow lives around the corner, pretty friendly, but I hear her prices have gone up."

I let out a sigh and turn away, "Thanks."

"Hey kid!" He calls regaining my attention, "Who are you traveling with, you're too young to be out there on your own. When was the last decent meal you had?"

"Couple of days ago, and I'm not traveling with anyone." I respond with my stomach growling at the thought of the nice juicy boar leg I had a few nights ago.

He narrows his eyes at me, waves me back to his stand, and hands me a skewer of meat. I feel my mouth fill up with saliva as the smell floods my senses. I look at him confused. "Thank you but my weapon needs an upgrade, I can't—"

"It's on the house." He cuts me off, "No sense in choosing between a meal and insuring your survival. Besides, I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I didn't know you had at least one good meal."

I take the food from him and bow my head towards him, "Thank you very much for your kindness sir."

"Just come back and pay for the next one, and we'll call it even." He smiles at me. I nod before walking off in the direction he pointed and finally dig into the food he gave me.

I'm licking the skewer clean by the time I make it to the blacksmith's shop. An anvil sign hangs above the door with a flower on it, I take a breath and step into the building. A bell rings next to my ear as I walk in, "Hello?" I call out.

I hear the striking of metal some where in the back room behind the counter, "Hello?" I repeat a little louder.

The striking stops and after a second a woman's voice comes from behind the doorway, "I'm sorry! I didn't hear you the first time."

She walks into the room before she takes off her apron and pushes her goggles up out of her face. "Uh, can I help you kid?" She asks looking a little confused.

————

"Hiki?" Ruby's voice startles me from my memories.

My ears perk, "Huh?"

"I asked if you are feeling okay? You look a little tired." She repeats.

"I'm fine." I grunt.

"I also wanted to ask why Iberis isn't with you? Did something happen?"

I feel my body go into full panic at the sound of his name. My eyes burn, my chest tightens, and my ears flatten to my head. The noises of the ocean become far away, but the sound of my own heartbeat is ringing in my ears. I dig my nails into the railing to keep myself from crumbling to the ground.

I hear the gunshot again...

I smell his blood in the air...

I see the light in his eyes fade...

_"Hikari..."_

I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Hikari?"

I let out a shriek and jump away from it, tripping over my feet, and landing on the floor. My ears fold back and a growl escapes my throat as I scoot myself away and draw my weapon. I feel tears flood my eyes, I swing blindly at my enemy, and I know I just need to get out of here.

"Hikari!" A voice cries.

The world comes back into focus and I find my group looking down at me in concern. "What? What happened?" I ask. Only then do I feel something on my foot, Ren had grabbed it and used his Semblance on me.

"Hikari it's okay." Jaune tries to reassure me.

My ears fold back, " _Get off me!_ " I yank my foot away from Ren, get to my feet, and move away from them. "I-I...j-just leave me alone."

I rush to the other side of the boat and jump a deck higher so I'm sitting on top of the bridge. Distance will make sure my guard stays up, anything so that no one sees me as weak again.


	40. Reflection

"Hikari?" I hear Nora call out.

I stiffen at the sound of my name, "Hiki? We just want to know if you're okay!"

I bring my knees to my chest and stay silent, "Well, we'll be down on the main deck if you want to come back." She yells.

She leaves and my chest eases again, " _Why do they care if I'm okay? It's not like I'm their teammate, they should mind their own business._ "

I look back over to the ocean and let my thoughts go back to simpler times.

————  
 ***Two Years Earlier***

I walk up to the counter, "Do you upgrade weapons?" I ask her.

She dusts her hands off on her clothes, "Yes I do, what can I do for you?"

I take off my weapon sheath, take my sword out, and place both on the counter. "Could you make it so my sword transforms into a bow? It doesn't have to be fancy, I just need it to work."

She picks up my katana and swings it a few times, "Yeah I think I can do something like that, any preferences? How do you want it to work? And what kind of bow do you work with?" She asks while her red eyes look down the line of the blade.

My face turns a light shade of pink as I start to sweat, " _Am I supposed to have answers to those questions? I thought she was just gonna make it change into a bow!_ "

She looks back at me when I don't answer her, "Have you even shot a bow before?"

I feel my ears burn, "No, but how hard can it be? I see people who have lived in villages their whole lives shoot them. I fight and hunt every day, I think I can handle it." I huff.

She lets out a sigh, "How old are you kid?"

"Fifteen, what's it to you?"

"And who are you traveling with?"

I fold my arms over my chest, "Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm traveling _alone_ , just me, no one else!"

She puts my weapon back in its sheath, "Okay then kid, I'm gonna be straight with you. I don't think you have the Lien to pay for this."

My ears fold back, "Hey! You don't know that!"

She raises her eyebrow at me, "Come on kid it looks like the forest chewed you up and spit you out. Which is fine because I think I have a solution that will help both of us out."

She hands my weapon back to me, "I'll do these upgrades for you for no charge, if you stay with me and be my assistant for a two months."

I look at her dumbfounded, "You want me to work for you?"

She laughs, "Oh don't get me wrong you're not gonna get paid, but I'll give you three meals a day and give you a roof to sleep under. Plus it will give you time to rest from your travels, what do you think?"

My ears flatten, "And me being a Faunus doesn't bother you?"

"Discrimination isn't a luxury I can afford in my line of work, and anyone who does is living in the past. You'll find that most of the people here have a similar ideology, but should anyone come into town who doesn't I give you my word that I'll have your back. So what do you say kid?"

" _What choice do I actually have? If I don't get this upgrade then living on the road will be that much harder. But she doesn't seem like a bad person, if she was she would have sent me away as soon as she saw me._ " I think to myself.

I hold out my hand to her, "You have a deal Ma'am."

She takes it and laughs, "Eh, don't call me ma'am kid. It makes me feel old, you can call me Mallow."

"Well my name's not 'kid', I'm Hikari Tsukino."

"Alright then Hikari, I look forward to seeing what you can offer, come on back." She takes me behind the counter and to the back. "So you've never shot a bow huh?"

My cheeks burn again, "I'll learn when I'm done here!"

She starts rummaging through an old looking box, "Well that's a good way to get yourself killed fast. My skills need sharpening anyway so I guess I'll just teach you myself."

She throws me a change of clothes and a spare apron, "That's what you'll wear when you're watching the front. You're going to be in charge of taking people's Lien, storing their gear, and maybe helping me work on things. But for now work day is over, let's go look at the house."

I follow her back to a house behind the workshop, small and hidden from first glance. Once inside I see that it's actually quite homey, with a living room, a small table to have meals, a couch, and a fire place.

She leads me to a small spare room that can really only fit the bed I'll be sleeping on. "I'll let you get settled while I make us some dinner." She says as she walks back down the hall.

What a weird situation I've found myself in.

————

By the end of the first week I've settled into my role as blacksmith assistant. I make sure the front room is clean, I greet those who come into the shop if Mallow is busy, and I get the ores and metals in order so it's easier for Mallow to get started.

At the end of the day she walks out with my weapon, "Alright kid, he's all ready for you."

I twitch my ears, "He?"

She draws it out of the sheathe, "Yeah every weapon needs a name. They're an extension of ourselves, but they also have their own personalities. They help us defend ourselves, which makes them like our comrades. No one weapon is the same, each has a different detail or function, so to respect that we give them names."

Mallow hands my sword to me, "Your sword can now turn into a bow by pressing the button just below the guard. Be sure to hold it away from you because half of the blade will move down through the hilt to become the bottom limb. The blade will still be sharp even in the bow form, but they'll be weaker because it's only half of it. So try to avoid cutting anything big in its bow mode."

I test the new update and watch my sword shift into a whole different weapon, "Woah..."

She looks at me fondly, "A weapon makes someone a warrior, but morals is what makes someone a Huntress. So Hikari, which will you be?"

My ears perk at her words, "Who said I even wanted to be a Huntress?"

She rests her hands on her hips, "All life is precious, even our enemies have value, and any self-respecting person should honor that. Huntsmen or not. To kill without remorse would make us no better than the Grimm. Just something to think about."


	41. Decision

The next morning I'm woken up by, "Rise and shine, time to learn some archery!"

I lift my head and flick my ears, "Huh?"

She knocks on my door frame, "Come on Kari we've got a lot of work to do."

My ears fold back, "Don't call me that!"

Mallow looks stunned at me outburst, "Alright sorry kid, I just wanted to try out a nickname."

I bring my knees to my chest, "Then use Hiki, only someone special can call me Kari."

She holds up her hands, "Okay Hiki it is. Anyway get dressed, it's time to work."

————

After a few weeks of training, the calluses are starting to build up on my hands. Mallow thinks I need hand guards or at least gloves, but I want to train more first.

I'm organizing the orders that Mallow has for this week when the bell by the door rings. "One moment!" I call out.

I put my hair in a bun to keep it out of the way, and before I walk into the room I wipe the grit and dust off my face. "Hello, can I help you?" I welcome the man.

He stops looking around, focusing on my ears as soon as he looks at me. "You work here?" He questions.

I give him a smile, "Yes sir, but I only take orders. I don't actually do any metal work, I just keep things organized and clean."

He looks me up and down again, "At least _you_ won't be fixing my weapon."

I fold my ears back, "No sir, that would be Ms. Vesta's job."

"She a mutt too?" He asks bluntly.

"No sir, she's human"

He folds his arms over his chest, "Then go get her dog girl."

"Not a dog but whatever." I mutter as I leave.

I try to stop my blood from boiling while I walk to the back, I find Mallow at the forge pounding a sword flat. I take a breath before walking in, I don't want her to see me annoyed at a customer.

"Mallow!" I yell to get her attention.

She lifts her goggles up, "Hey kid, what's up?"

I point behind me with my thumb, "There's a guy who needs his weapon fixed."

She raises her eyebrow, "Isn't it your job to handle orders?"

My ears lower, "He said he wanted to talk to you. I guess he doesn't want 'dog girl' messing with his weapon."

She narrows her eyes, "Is that right? Okay let's go talk to him."

We both walk back to the entrance, "Yes sir, what can I do for you?" She smiles at him.

He draws his sword and a dagger from his boot, "My weapons need sharpening, I was wondering if you could do it today."

She nods, "I see, and why couldn't my assistant not help you with this?"

He points at me with his knife, "She's the one who said she couldn't do metal work."

Mallow kicks his hand with the ball of her foot, disarming him, and throwing him off guard. "What the—" He starts.

She picks up his weapon and hands it back to him, "Oh, looks like you dropped this sir." She says, acting like nothing happened.

She continues giving him a kind smile, "As I was saying, sharpening weapons isn't really metal work. I've trained her to be in charge of things like this to make things more efficient around here. So is it really because she couldn't help you, or because you didn't want her to?"

His expression falters, "And so what if I don't? Her kind should be able to touch things as precious as my weapons. I don't know her, she could steal them, then I'd be defenseless while she could sell them for a few Lien. Her kind are just a bunch of savages anyway."

"Get out." She orders.

"What, but she—"

She walks toward the man, " _She_ hasn't done anything wrong here, you have. You come in to _my_ shop, offend _my_ employee, and accuse her of a crime that she _did not_ and _would not_ do."

He starts to back away from her, "Y-You can't turn away a paying customer!"

She continues to corner him towards the door, "I can when it's someone like you. I won't let anyone come in here and insult someone I care about like this. And for your information she's a _wolf_ Faunus, now _get out_!"

Once he's outside she slams the door in his face, taking deep breaths before facing me. "You okay Hikari?"

I stare at her feeling a little stunned, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

She comes over to me and places a hand on my head, "I'm so sorry you had to listen to that, those kind of people don't know what they're talking about."

My ears perk as I process what just happened, "You kicked him, you threw him out, you didn't have to do that. He was armed, he could've hurt you. Why did you do that?"

She smiles at me, "No one deserves to be treated like that, and at this point you're practically family. I take care of my own, and that includes you, now and forever."

My eyes tear up as I embrace her, "Thank you Mallow, thank you for everything."

She hugs me back, "Don't mention it kid."

————

Once the second month is done Mallow and I have fallen into a rhythm. Training before work, keep the shop clean while she works, training after work, go to bed, and repeat.

Things are good, but what Mallow said to me at the beginning of my time here has been on my mind lately. " _A weapon makes someone a warrior, but morals is what makes someone a Huntress. So Hikari, which will you be? All life is precious, even our enemies have value, and any self-respecting person should honor that. Huntsmen or not. To kill without remorse would make us no better than the Grimm. Just something to think about._ "

I had never thought about what my future would look like before, but after learning these new skills I feel like it would be a waste to just keep them for myself. If I'm going to be an academy student it would be better if I had my semblance already, I suppose it's the downside of working in a small town blacksmith shop.

It has been a pretty slow week so I don't feel as bad slacking off a little today, I found a very intriguing book in Mallow's house the other day. It's about a man with two souls, a bit out there but different enough to catch my attention.

As soon as I find my place again I hear a scream from outside, several others come right after it. Mallow comes out from the back with my weapon and hers, are just a pair of regular swords. This will be the first time I'll be using my new upgrades, which makes me nervous, but now isn't the time to worry about that.

We make it outside with the rest of the armed villagers, where a large pack of Beowolves are ravaging the village. Everyone except me have regular weapons to fight with, but I'll probably just be fighting with my sword mode.

I go with her towards the others willing to fight when she stops me, "Go to the others, make sure they're safe." Mallow orders.

My ears fold back, "Mal, you're not seriously gonna _bench_ me are you? I—"

She points to the building that the villagers who can't fight are, "No arguing! Like it or not you still lack experience, now do as I say!"

I grit my teeth as she goes off with the others towards the Grimm, leaving me to jog over to the building. The first problem I run into is some of the children crying, with them being so young it's almost unavoidable. I work with the women of the village to try and calm them down. I pick some up so they can play with my ears, I make funny faces, and tell them jokes. The adults aren't an issue, except for the fact that they can't fight, but I suppose that's why I'm here.

Suddenly my ears flick toward the entrance, I feel my blood run cold because I know a Grimm waits for me outside. I hand Fennel over to Mrs. Hemlock, only to feel the young girl's hand catch my shirt.

"Miss Hiki, where are you going?" The child asks me with her wide green eyes.

I smile back at her, "I can hear Ms. Vesta outside Fen, she might need me for something. I'll be right back I promise, just stay here."

I look at Mrs. Hemlock and she gives me a hopeful look, as if I might be telling the truth, but all I can do is shake my head.

I make it outside to find I was right, a stray Beowolf found its way past the others. It's sniffing around for its next victim, thankfully it hasn't found the villagers yet.

I draw my sword and run out into the street, "Hey! Over here!" I shout at it.

It focuses on me and growls, "Yeah that's right ugly! This way!"

I sprint to the end of the street feeling the creature's breath on my heels, at the last second I launch myself to the side and stab it in the shoulder. The roar rattles my ear drums, making me hesitate, and giving it a chance to swipe at me.

I'm sent flying into a pile of old crates as smoke leaks out of the monster's shoulder. I get back up quick enough to avoid its next attack, and take the chance to slash at its side. I jump behind it ready to finish it when I hear a scream to my left.

I see Fennel outside the building with terror written on her face, "Get back—"

The beast kicks me in the chest with its hind feet, turning to the girl when I don't get up. The Beowolf is taking its time stalking towards her, a bloodied scene flashes in my mind.

That will be the result if I don't move, I feel adrenaline pump into my veins as I get back up. I scream as I desperately put myself between the monster and Fennel. I wrap my arms around her and squeeze my eyes shut before I hear the monster roar again.

I hear it scratching at something, but the claws never come. I reluctantly take a glance behind me and find a green dome surrounding both of us, with the Beowolf on the other side of it.

"What's going on?" She whispers to me.

I continue to look around us, "I—I don't know."

"Hikari!" I hear Mallow call my name.

She rushes over and finishes the Beowolf by cutting its head off. I take a deep breath in relief as I hug Fennel tighter, and just as fast as it came the dome vanishes. I pick the girl up as Mallow walks over to me, "Is it over?" I ask.

She nods, "Hikari, you've been able to summon your Aura right?" She asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"What color is it?"

"A darker green."

"As in the same color as that dome from just a second ago?"

"Yeah I guess—" my ears perk, "You don't think?"

Mallow smiles at me, "Yeah kid, I think you just got your Semblance."

————

It's been another week since the last Grimm attack, and I've made a hard decision. With gaining my Semblance I've decided to take it as a sign. I was meant to protect people, and the best way I can do that is to become a Huntress.

I've packed all my things and I'm about to leave a note on the kitchen table when Mallow walks out of her room. She looks at me still half asleep, "Hey kid, you're up early." She yawns.

I can see the dots connect in her head, "What are you doing?"

My ears lower, "I've been thinking Mallow, and I've had a great time here, but I need to go."

She crosses the room, "What do you mean go?"

"I think my Semblance is telling me something, I was meant to protect people, and being a blacksmith's assistant isn't how I need to do it. I need to train with people who will make me a better fighter, so I'm going to join an academy." I explain to her.

She nods, "Okay well Haven is just—"

I shake my head slowly, "I'm not going to Haven Mallow."

Her eyes express pain, "But it's only a few days journey from here, you could come back—"

"They'd never accept me there, not really. I think Vale is the best bet, I'll send them my application on the way, and I'll make my way over there. I'll train hard, make friends, and get my Huntress license. Then I'm gonna travel and protect those in need."

She grabs my hands, "But you don't have to leave to train Hiki. I'll increase your training, we can ask the older fighters for advice, I'm sure they'll be happy to help. You don't have to leave." She repeats.

I tighten my hold on her, "Mallow, I don't want to go, but I know I need to."

Her eyes shine with tears, " _Why?_ You've done so well here, and everyone loves you. Why do you need to leave?"

I can feel my voice breaking, "Because if I don't leave now I never will. I love you Mallow, but I know I was meant to protect people."

She brings us together in an embrace, "Then you better become the best damn Huntress ever. I love you too Hikari, I'm gonna miss you, but I hope you find what you're looking for."

I return the hug, "I'm going to miss you too, and I hope someday we meet again."

She wipes her tears when we let go, "Oh we will kiddo, don't think you can get rid of me just because you're leaving." She smirks.

I laugh, "I wouldn't dream of it."


	42. An Old Face

The boat finally makes it to the continent of Anima, the time to reflect is over. I join the group on land, with all of them looking at me like they've just seen a ghost.

I found a kind of hooded cloak abandoned on the boat and figured it would help hide my ears. Now that we're on Anima it probably wouldn't hurt to be a little more discrete about being a Faunus.

"Way to scare the crap out of us Hiki." Jaune stomps at me.

I shrug, "Yeah well, maybe it'll teach you to stay alert."

Ruby tilts her head, "Why do you even need a cloak? And where did you find one?"

I turn my back to them, "Because Anima isn't as _friendly_ as Vale, I need to protect myself."

I start to walk ahead of them when I feel Ren's hand on my arm, "Hikari, I know you've been through a lot, but we're here for you. We have to work as a team—"

I yank my arm away from him, "I don't remember agreeing to be apart of any team. Just because we're traveling together doesn't mean anything, besides with me here we're an odd number. Never seen a team of _five_ before."

I let them walk ahead of me as we move forward, one to watch my own back, but also to have them in my sight. I gets dark fast so we have to stop for the night, and set up camp. I'm able to scavenge some dinner with my bow, then after dinner we all settle into our sleeping bags. I lay awake a while after we all retire to bed, my thoughts drifting back to Beacon.

The nights I spent on the balcony with Weiss, the extra training I did with Iberis, to the excitement I had about the Vytal festival. How was that less than three months ago?

I try to keep the good memories in my mid as I slip into sleep.

————

_I can feel the Alpha's hot breath on my face, its weight on my arms, and my wounds already throbbing. It picks me up with its paws, but instead of feeling claws a gunshot rings out._

_I look to find blood leaking down my torso, "Hikari..." I hear._

_My ears perk at the sound of his voice, "Iberis! Iberis where are you?!"_

_I find his crumpled body behind me with a pool of blood underneath him, I crawl over to him with tears running down my face._

_I hold his lifeless body in my arms, "Ib!? No, no, no! Iberis, wake up! Please!" I scream._

_His head jerks up suddenly, it twists around unnaturally, and shifts into Titian's face. His hands wrap around my neck and squeeze tight, "Time's up,_ **_Mutt_ ** _." He smiles._

_————_

I lurch up out of my sleeping bag, I can feel myself start to hyperventilate as I quickly take in my surroundings. The embers of the fire we used to make dinner are starting to die out, and everyone else are asleep in their sleeping bags.

" _Get a grip Hikari, it was just a dream._ " I scold myself silently.

I grab my weapon and quickly climb a tree, since I won't be going back to sleep anytime soon I might as well keep watch. I rotate my ears to make sure nothing is near by, when I hear a small pack of Beowolves sniffing the air towards us on the other side of a river near by.

Sounds from that night ring in my ears, I squeeze my eyes shut, remembering the chaos around me. The growl from the Alpha, the smell of blood from my wounds, and how helpless I felt. I place a hand on my chest as I feel it tighten, and I dig my palm into the tree bark to move my attention somewhere else.

Thanks to my weakness they're making their way towards us now. I look back at the camp, none of the others are able to see in the dark anyway. They would only slow me down, I don't need their help, and I don't want it.

I launch myself towards the pack of Grimm, jumping from one branch to another to get there faster. I'm at a height advantage when I reach them, and by now I have my emotions under control. I load my bow silently with an Earth arrow, I shoot it into one of the monster's skulls, and it explodes open from the Rock Dust.

A twinge of satisfaction blooms in my chest, almost like I'm getting revenge for my face getting ripped apart. Almost.

The other three members of the pack are alert now, looking to the trees to try and find me. I shoot a Wind arrow underneath one of them, making it rise into the air, and leaving it open for me to rush out and slice it's head off.

With two left I land in front of both of them, I smile as my Ice arrow hits the ground underneath one of them. The Dust activates and stabs the Grimm through the torso, and I finish the last one off by shooting it in the head with a Fire arrow. They both fade into smoke as I'm left alone again. 

I relish in the adrenaline as it begins to fade from my system, I haven't had a good fight in a while. I've missed the feeling of my bow, the satisfaction of seeing my arrow find its mark, and I think this fight was much needed. When I make it back to camp everyone is awake, and all feeling of ease is replaced with annoyance.

"Hikari there you are!" Jaune exclaims.

Ruby rushes over to me and slams me with a hug, "We were so worried about you!"

I push her off of me, "I'm fine, geez I couldn't sleep so I went on a walk. It's not like I can't take care of myself."

I place my weapon down with it still in its bow and quiver form, Ren looks at it closely. "Hikari, are there arrows missing from your quiver?" He questions.

My ears perk as I quickly push the button to revert it back to a sword and sheath, "No, it's just late and you're tired."

Jaune narrows his eyes at me, "Did you fight someone?"

"There was a small pack of Grimm back across the river. I needed to blow off some steam, so I took care of it, it's no big deal." I roll my eyes.

"You fought them alone?" Ruby gasps.

"But you could've been hurt!" Nora stresses.

My ears fold back, "Guys, I'm fine okay!?"

Ren's brows furrow, "But we did a perimeter check before we went to bed, where did they come from?"

I lay back down in my sleeping bag, feeling my ears burn as I settle in. "How should I know, they're monsters. Now can we all please just go to sleep?" I groan.

I can hear the rest of them slowly move back into their sleeping bags. When I can hear them all breathing steadily I make my way back into the tree. There's no way I'm gonna lead another pack to us.

————

By noon the next day we've found a village, the others want to stop to restock, but all I want to do is get through the day without anyone yelling at me. I'll defend myself if I need to, but I'd rather not have Jaune or Ruby yell at me, especially after I didn't get any sleep last night.

We're greeted upon arrival by a blonde woman, "Welcome travelers! How can we help you today?" She smiles.

Jaune perks up, "Oh well, we need to resupply for our journey. Do you carry Dust ammo? Two of our friends need arrows and sniper bullets."

"Of course, Mr. Burnet's shop is night over here." She points.

"I'm Mrs. Burnet by the way, so how long are you all staying?" She continues.

When we get to the shop I read a 'NO FAUNUS' sign next to the door, I stop just outside of the building. My shoulders sag at the thought of a confrontation, and in a small town like this I'll probably get yelled at.

Nora notices first, "Hiki, what's wrong?"

I nod to the sign, "Looks like I'm not welcome."

Mrs. Burnet narrows her eyes at me, "You didn't say you were with one of those White Fang savages!"

I take my hood off and flick my ears, "I'm not with the Fang, but I suppose to you we all look the same huh?"

She takes a step towards me, "Why you little—"

Jaune steps between us, "Hey now, there's no need to get upset here."

She pushes him away, "We're not serving someone of _her_ kind!" She points at me.

I pick up the sound of people shuffling behind us, I glance back and see multiple people coming out of their homes. With all of them looking directly at me, and I know nothing good can come from this.

Ruby steps in front of me, "But she—"

"I'll go." I sigh.

They all look at me, "You won't serve me? Fine. I'll leave town, as long as you help my group. Is that fair?" I ask feeling tired.

The woman nods towards the exit, "Run along then, you're not wanted here."

Jaune takes a step towards her, but I place a hand on his chest plate before he can say anything. "I'm going." I reassure her.

Ren places a hand on my shoulder, "You know, you don't have to do this right?"

I shrug, "It's fine, and this town was making my skin crawl anyway. Just get me some more arrows okay? Four of everything they've got, and some spare parts if they have them. I'll meet you guys outside later."

I turn and leave them at the shop, feeling the glare of the whole town on me the whole time. I can hear her voice change back to a welcoming tone as they enter her store.

I make my way towards the exit, more than happy to leave a town that doesn't want me there. I'll just find a tree to scout from I guess, nothing better to do while I wait.

I walk around and find myself by a river, getting distracted by the calming noise I drift towards the running water. As I'm about to climb a near by tree a woman walks out from behind it. I don't have time to correct myself and end up bumping into her, landing her on the ground.

My ears perk, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Here let me help you." I offer my hand and surprisingly she takes it, even with my ears out for her to see.

Something about her is different than the other villagers, something gentle, and slightly familiar. I decide to let it go, it's probably just me being tired.

"Anyway, sorry again for bumping into you. Have a nice day." I turn back to the main road.

Before I can take a step a pair of arms wrap around me, my senses go on alert, and I immediately start squirming. I wrestle out of her grip, draw my weapon, and jump away from her.

"Hikari?" She asks.

My ears perk again, how the hell does she know my name? I take another look at her, noting her long light brown hair, her Mistral attire, and her crystal blue eyes. I stop at her eyes, a familiar shade of blue, her name sake.

"Aqua?" I breathe.


	43. Familiar

I put my weapon in its sheath, not able to take my eyes off of her. "Aquamarine, is it really you?" I ask.

She nods, tears come to my eyes as I run into her embrace. I can feel her crying with me as we both fall to our knees.

"I thought I'd never see you again." I whisper.

I feel her fingers in my hair, "I always knew you'd find your way back here someday, that's why I never left."

I hug her tighter, "You have no idea how good it is to see you Mari."

She laughs a little, "You remembered that silly name? It was so long ago."

I lean away from her, "Of course I remember, I remember everything from back then."

Her eyes lower, "I am so incredibly sorry Hikari, for everything."

My ears flick, "You don't have to use my whole name with me, and besides what are you even sorry for?"

Tears pool up again in her eyes, "You we're forced out, held at gun point, and I couldn't do anything. I didn't go after you, so I'm sorry."

I smile sadly at her, "That wasn't your fault Aqua, you didn't make them do anything, and I wasn't even hurt that bad. If anyone should be sorry it's me, I let them take you away, and I was powerless to stop them."

She brings her forehead to mine, "Well we're together again after all this time, and that's what I'm thankful for."

I take a deep breath, "Me too."

————

We catch up, me telling her about Beacon and what happened after, and her telling me about her family moving to Mistral after the fall.

Her eyes go wide, "So you were there when Beacon fell? That must have been scary."

My ears lower, "It wasn't bad until Iberis found me, then Titian came, and he..."

I place my hand on my chest pocket, "He killed Iberis, right in front of me. Just murdered my brother like he was nothing."

She places her hand on my leg, "I know he meant a lot to you, but why did Titian do it?"

"Ib is..." My throat closes up, "Iberis _was_ a bee Faunus. He never told any of us, but he didn't deserve to be gunned down like an animal. He was just a kid."

I take his stinger out as tears fall from my eyes, "This is all I have left of him, it's his stinger, we never found his body after that night. I just miss him so freaking much it hurts." I sob.

I put it back and wipe my tears from my eyes, "That's why I need to keep myself separate from this group I'm traveling with. I can't keep feeling this way, I can't lose anyone again."

She intertwines her hand in mine, "Kari, that sounds like a really sad way to live. Wasn't there anyone you care for that survived?"

Weiss' face flashes in my mind, "Maybe someone..."

She squeezes my hand slightly as if to urge me to continue, "Her name is Weiss Schnee, she's a...a close friend of mine." I admit.

"Is she now? Well, looks like even a Schnee Heiress couldn't resist you." She smiles.

My ears perk and my face starts to burn, "I didn't say—"

She laughs a little, "You didn't have to."

My ears flatten against my head, "I'm sorry."

She scoots closer to me, "Don't be Kari. It's been five years, I didn't expect you to wait for me. I just want to be here for you, as a friend or what ever it is you need. I want to be a reminder that there's always someone who cares about you."

She nudges my shoulder, "So tell me about her, is she as pretty as everyone says she is?"

Both sets of my ears burn, "Yeah, she's beautiful. Her hair is as white as the Arctic, her skin soft like a rose, and her eyes...clear as the sky." I sigh.

"Wow, you must really like her, _so many_ _details_." She teases.

"Yeah I think I do," I shrug, "but it doesn't matter anyway. Her dad took her back to Atlas, so I probably won't be seeing her again."

Aqua puts her hands on her hips, "No way, you're not gonna give up that easily Kari."

My eyes find the ground, "The communication tower was destroyed when Beacon was, even if I did want to talk to her I can't."

I fiddle with the blades of grass as I feel my chest tighten, "A-And anyway it would be a waste to throw away a chance at us again. So maybe I can stay here. After everything it's so good to see a familiar face again, and I don't want to leave you again."

She places a hand on my cheek turns my face back to her, "I would love for you to stay Kari, but that's not what you really want. You wouldn't be happy if you stayed."

I grab her hand as she pulls away, "You don't know that, I love you Aquamarine! I really do!"

Her crystal irises express pain but she smiles anyway, "I know, and I love you too Hikari. But look me in the eye and tell me you'd be okay with giving up on her. To never talk to her, or see her again."

I open my mouth to say I would but my words die at my throat. Weiss' smile, her laugh, and the feeling of her lips all floods my brain at the same time.

"And this isn't just about forgetting Weiss, it would also mean forgetting Iberis. I know you can't leave him unavenged, and wether it's the right decision or not I think you need to find his killer. But to do that you need to work with your new group Kari. From what you've told me, it sounds like they're just worried about you." She pleads.

"It's just, most of my last team betrayed me. How do I know this one won't either?" I ask.

She pushes some of my hair behind my ear with her other hand, "You don't, but that's the uncertainty of life. I also think you wouldn't have bothered joining them if you didn't think, even a little bit, that they were untrustworthy."

Her hand lingers on my cheek, "Getting hurt is apart of life Kari, but I know you're strong enough to keep going."

I place my hand over hers and lean against it, "You're right, about everything. I really am glad to see you, and..." I feel my cheeks turn red, "I meant what I said."

Mari starts to blush too, "I know...and I did too. I think there was a time when you could have stayed here with me, but you're not that person anymore. You have a responsibility to do, something to fight for. Plus I don't think you forget about someone like Weiss Schnee."

My ears lower, "There's a part of me that wishes I could..."

She smiles almost sadly, "You deserve happiness, even if it isn't with me. But I don't want you to be sad for me, just don't waste your chance with Weiss. You at least owe that to yourself Kari."

I dig my hands in my hair, "What am I even supposed to do now? The CCT is down, and I'm a whole continent away from her."

"Well...doesn't mail make the most sense?"

I feel my cheeks burn as I hesitate to answer her, "Don't tell me you've never sent a letter before Kari." She giggles.

I pull my hood over my head, "I've never had the need to! I've never even used to CCT to call anyone outside the kingdoms!"

I feel Mari push the fabric out of my face, "There's no need to be embarrassed, everyone has to start from somewhere. But this isn't just for you, it's for Weiss too, because I know she feels the same thing you did at Beacon."

I avoid her eyes, "Well...I hope she does..."

Her hand finds mine again, "Well there's only one way to find out."


	44. New Team

I can hear the others calling my name, "I have to go Mari." I admit.

She looks at me sadly, "Just be sure to write to Weiss, and to have an open mind."

I bring her hands to my lips, "Thank you Aquamarine, for everything."

She gives me a peck on the cheek, "I'm here anytime you need me, Hikari. I'll miss you, but I know I'll see you again one day."

I nod, "Without a doubt."

I walk away slowly, trying to hold onto her hand as long as possible, before eventually letting go. I turn and run back to my group, finding them back on the main road.

Nora is the first to notice me, "Hiki!"

She runs over and wraps her arms around me, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that! That woman was horrible! Why did you let her kick you out like that?"

I return her embrace, "It's fine Nora, it wasn't worth the trouble. Besides we needed supplies, and she wouldn't have helped us if I was there."

Jaune frowns, "But normally you would've said at least _something_. Why didn't you?"

My ears lower, "I've just had a lot of stuff on my mind, plus I didn't get any sleep last night."

"You didn't, why not?" Ren asks.

I avoid their eyes and let Nora go, "Later okay? We need to keep moving before the sun goes down. Can I tell you guys at dinner?"

They all share a look, "Of course, let's go then." Ruby assures me.

————

We all sit around the camp fire that night, all of them looking at me expectingly. With everyones' eyes on me I feel awkward and nervous. What if they don't think my explanation is good enough? What if they think I'm making an excuse? What if—

"Hikari." Ren says, grabbing my attention.

My ears perk, "Yes?"

He smiles gently at me, "We're here to listen to what you have to say. So start when you're ready, there's no rush."

I smile at him gratefully and take a breath, "Okay I know I've been a pain in the ass lately. First off I just want to apologize for that, we've all been through a lot of crap and you guys didn't deserve any extra shit from me. I'm really sorry for being such a bitch, you all have been way more understanding than I deserve."

I feel tears prick at my eyes, "I'm so sorry for making this journey harder on you guys. We all lost people from what happened at Beacon, and I was in just such a bad mental space after Iberis died."

I feel my chest seize with hiccups, "A-And with everything that happened w-with Iberis, and my t-team...I just didn't want to do it anymore. I-I didn't want to depend on anyone, I didn't want to feel the p-pain of loss anymore, and being closed off was all I could d-do. I have just been such a bitch-h and I'm so sorry."

I cover my face as I continue to sob, "I-I'm sorry! I'm just so so s-sorry!"

I feel Ruby's arms around me, "Hiki it's okay! It's okay!"

I cling to her like a child, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I feel an almost like shadow presence over me, and look over to see Ren's hand on the ground. His hand is glowing a light pink color, and his smile is still just as gentle. He nods as if to give me permission to continue crying and feeling the negative emotions.

I think I remember Jaune or Nora saying that Ren's Semblance being something about emotion suppressing. Another thing I'm selfish about, I could've attracted more Grimm to us.

My ears lower, "Gods, I'm just a burden to everyone. I couldn't protect Iberis, and I'm still just as useless."

Ruby lets me go and looks me in the eye, "Hiki, what did happen to your team?"

I dig my hands into my cloak, hesitating again. Nora leans forward, "You don't have to talk about it now."

I shake my head, "No it's ok, when Beacon was under attack Titian was able to escape from the school. I don't know who let him out or how he did it, but he was determined to find Iberis."

"Why?" Jaune asks.

I reach into my vest and take out his stinger, "Because Iberis was a bee Faunus, he just...never told any of us."

They all share a look of confusion, "Why did he keep it a secret?" Ren asks, spreading his semblance to the rest of us.

I rub it between my fingers, "His home life was never a good one, his stepfather distanced Iberis from his other siblings. Iberis' mother had him with another man, so he was treated as a mistake. He probably covered up because he grew up in Atlas, and so that people wouldn't treat him any worse than at home."

Ruby casts her eyes to the ground, "What happened to him that night?" She asks as if she already knows the answer.

"It was no secret that Titian hated Faunus, some how he found out about Ib, and he decided to kill him for it." The air becomes more tense as I continue, "Titian knew that Iberis wasn't any good at hand to hand combat. He knew Ib would be an easy target, so he attacked him while everyone else was fighting Grimm and Atlas bots. Iberis was able to get away and find me, but not before Titian drained him of his Aura. Ib saved me from an Alpha Beowolf, using his stingers since Titian took his weapon. Titian found us again, and with both of us out of Aura it was almost too easy for him. He shot me with Iberis' rifle, and then...he shot Ib in the chest."

I feel my chest tighten as I grab my shoulder, "He gunned my brother down right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything but watch. If Weiss hadn't shown up he probably would've killed me too. And that just leaves me here, trying to find him so I can avenge Iberis. When I don't know if that's what he would've wanted, or if I can even do it."

I feel guilt gnawing at my stomach, "Since then that night just keeps haunting me. His death keeps repeating in my head, I have nightmares of Titian killing me, and I can't not think about it. The other night when I went of in my own, I found a pack of Beowolves, and I think they were after me. I had a nightmare and I must have drawn them to us, I put you all in danger, we could have been attacked while we were sleeping..."

I stop myself and try to focus my words, "I'm just so sorry because I've been useless, and _such_ a bitch." I repeat.

"Hikari, none of us think of you as useless." Jaune's voice grabs my attention.

Ruby's hands grab mine, "That's right, we're all traveling together so that makes us allies."

Nora's face lights up, "We're kinda like a new team!"

Ren takes his hand off the ground, "Nora, Hiki already told us—"

"There's five of us." I interrupt.

They all look at me with concern, "I mean, what color could we even make out of our names?" I joke.

They all let out a laugh, "We'll come up with something I'm sure." Jaune jokes.


	45. Moving Forward

Nora insists on sleeping next to me that night, even with Ren saying that I could wake him up at anytime. Maybe she feels sorry for me, maybe she thinks that I'm weak, or maybe this is just what she can think of to help. Either way I don't mind the company.

The rest of the team also sleeps a little closer to me, which I appreciate. I try to focus on the sounds of their breathing as we all try to go off to sleep.

————

_I'm at the school again._

_I can smell the blood again._

_I hear a gun shot ring out again._

_I look around me, but all I can see is fog. Everything is still around me, as if waiting for me to crumble first._

_"Why didn't you save me?" Iberis whispers._

_"Why did you fail him?" Liam scolds._

_"Why did you let me get away?" Titian laughs._

_I continue searching for the voices, straining my ears to try and pinpoint their locations. Suddenly I hear something behind me, I turn to find an Alpha licking its lips._

_I look back to reach for my sword only to find it gone. I face forward again, just in time for the Grimm to lunge at my throat._

_I feel its teeth sink into my neck, I can feel the pain, and I feel the blood spilling. But suddenly I find myself alone again, and left to bleed out on my own._

_No one around me._

_No one mourning me._

_All alone again._

_————_

I lurch forward in my sleeping bag, feeling sweat dripping down my neck, and focusing my ears on everyone's breathing. All of them are still asleep, giving me a moment alone to compose myself. I reach into my vest pocket and hold Iberis' stinger in my palm. I let the point dig into my hand, I focus on the pain to try and recalibrate my mind.

I hear Nora stir next to me, "Hiki?" She sits up with me, "Did you have another nightmare?"

My ears lower , "Yeah...yeah I did..."

She loops her arm in mine and leans on my shoulder, "I'm here if you wanna talk about it."

I lean my head on hers, "Thanks, but not tonight."

Nora's arm tightens around mine, "Do you want me to wake up Ren? He can help you keep calm until you fall back asleep."

I shake my head, "No, I'm fine, I just need a moment."

We sit in silence for a few minutes, and I can feel her drift back to sleep after a while. I can still feel the pressure of the Alpha's jaw on my neck. I can smell the iron in my blood, and the feeling of blood flowing down my chest.

"It's not real Hikari." I whisper to myself, "It's not real."

I try to clear my mind, to hold onto the facts. "Iberis Abeille is dead, and Titian Atrum killed him. Iberis Abeille is dead, and Titian Atrum killed him." I repeat again and again.

After a while I shift my focus on the feeling of Nora breathing next to me, of her hair tickling my neck. Her presence is comforting, like a blanket allowing me to keep more of my body heat. I lean into her embrace a little more, "Thank you Nora."

I summon my Semblance on my back to keep us from falling. I ease us back to the ground slowly so I don't wake her up. This makes her sleep closer to me than she was before, but I don't mind.

I think of the balcony, the early mornings training, of everyone laughing. The gun shot echos in my ears again, making my body tense and my breath hitch. I force myself to loosen up, to fill my lungs slowly, and to listen again carefully. The noises of the night start to replace the sound of the bullet, and slowly lulls me back to sleep.

————

We find ourselves walking in the forest most of the next few days. I travel at the back as usual, but everyone looks back at me more often than usual. They've been keeping a close eye on me since the incident at the last village we went to.

I know they mean well, but I don't need to be watched all day everyday.

My ears flick as I see Jaune look back at me again, he looks away quickly when we make eye contact. I pull my hood up over my head in frustration, trying to remember that they just want to make sure I'm ok.

I feel Nora's hand on my shoulder, "You okay?"

I let out a sigh, "Yeah I'm fine. It's just, there was some things I didn't get to say to some people. Since Beacon it's been harder to express my emotions, it's like I've forgotten how to talk."

Nora smiles and pulls my hood back, "Anyone in particular you want to say something to?"

My face starts to burn, "I...might have someone in mind."

Nora takes a big step forward and drags Ruby back with us, she catches the younger girl in the crook of her arm. She keeps the big grin on her face as she looks from me to Ruby. "We need your help Ruby."

She raises her eyebrow at us, "With what?"

Nora wraps her other arm around me, "With getting the attention of a certain white-haired heiress."

Ruby looks at me as I feel my face continue to burn a bright red, "Who Weiss? I thought you two were already dating." She admits.

I feel my whole head turn into a tomato, "No, no, no!" I shake my hands and arms vigorously, "I—she's—she kissed me...the night Beacon fell, but I didn't talk to her after. I just figured it was spur of the moment, y'know in the 'we might die tonight' kinda way." I explain.

Ruby smiles kindly, "It defiantly wasn't a spur of the moment kind of thing Hiki."

My ears perk as she continues, "Weiss isn't one to gossip, but I know she was always happier when you were around. And I know you helped change her mind on the Faunus. She and Blake were at each other's throats that night, but she did mention talking with you after the fight at the docks. She also mentioned wanting to team up with you that night we fought Torchwick."

There's a light feeling in my chest as I'm reminded of good times at Beacon. "She thought about me the same time I was thinking about her? She wanted me around?"

Ruby hesitates, "I could tell you more, but I think she should be the one to do it."

My ears lower, "Jaune said that her dad came after everything that happened. The only way to contact her is a scroll, and getting a call out all the way from another continent..."

"You could write her a letter, I know it's an old way of communicating, but I've been writing my sister. Of course she's never written me back..." her voice expresses a pain behind it.

The pain is also written on her face, but it looks like she's trying to hide it from us. My cheeks turn red again, "So...if I was gonna write a letter to...Weiss..." that catches the attention of the two girls, "What would I say?"

Ruby's smile comes back to her face and Nora's grin becomes impossibly wider, making my face deepen its shade of red. Nora moves her arms from our shoulders to our lower backs.

"That's what I'm talking about! Time to be bold!" She yells, clearly excited.


	46. Chapter 46

_Dear Weiss,_

_I heard that you made it out of Beacon okay, but I still hope you're doing good. I also heard that your dad took you back to Atlas, so I'm glad you're safe. After everything that happened I decided to travel with Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Ren to Mistral. Jaune thinks that they can find the ones responsible for Beacon at Haven Academy. I decided to go with them because of...personal reasons. And thank you, for saving me that night..._

_Best,_   
_Hikari_

_————_

_Dear Weiss,_

_Mistral is just as beautiful as I remember it, all the mountains and trees, I could just roam around all day. Which, ironically, is basically what we do everyday. We're all holding up okay, considering we lost our school a few months ago. Anyway how's it up in Atlas? Iberis never really told me what it was like up there. I'm sure it's nice to be back with your family, tell Winter I said hi. And just so you know, it's okay that you haven't me back. I'm not mad, even if you get these and don't reply, it's nice to get all my thoughts down. Though I'd like to talk to you again one day, I miss your voice._

_Best,_   
_Hikari_

_————_

_Dear Weiss,_

_It's been a few weeks since we got to Anima, and the people here are not as friendly as they were at Vale. When we first got here there was this village that didn't even want me in town because I was a Faunus. The others stayed because we needed ammo but I had to leave, which was fine because I got to catch up with an old friend. But we just encountered a village that was under a Grimm attack, the weird thing was that they didn't want our help. They said that the people couldn't trust Huntsmen anymore, even though we're all still students, because of what happened at the Vytal Festival. I guess that group really did a number on all of Remnant, not just Vale. We helped them anyway of course, it was a whole swarm of Manticores, we had to do something. It was raining that night so it helped against their fire breath, we each took one on until it was just the biggest one left to deal with. It shot a huge wave of fire at us to where you could still feel the heat of the flames even with my Semblance activated. Jaune's shield also helped us not get torched, and we managed to kill it together. After the fight they offered us a reward, but the damage had been done already, so we just left. I think it's gonna be a long time before the people's trust in Huntsmen is back. Until then we just have to protect those who can't protect themselves._

_Best,_   
_Hikari_

_————_

_Dear Weiss,_

_It's been a few months since we all started traveling together, and at this point we all are starting to need upgrades. We got lucky and are managing to get supplies here and there as we travel. We haven't run into a blacksmith yet, but everyone's weapons are in need of tuning. Everyone is starting to adapt to living on the road, it was a struggle to leave everything behind, but I think we're getting the hang of it. We're all starting to think we need new combat gear too, which will be nice since I've never had a real set. I'm thinking about getting a sleeveless shirt to help my draw back with my bow. And I know Jaune has been talking about some new armor. Are you keeping up with your training? If you are I hope it's going good._

_Best,_   
_Hikari_

_————_

_Dear Weiss,_

_I've been having nightmares lately, about my team and what happened at Beacon. Nightmares of Grimm killing everyone and I'm helpless to stop it. I'm not able to do anything but watch them kill all my friends, or me. Normally I wake up before the others do, I calm myself as fast as I can so I don't attract any Grimm our way. I've told the others I have nightmares, but I try not to bother them about it. I stay up for a little while every time to make sure no Grimm come our way before trying to go back to sleep. It's the least I can do, I feel like I just bring this new team down. They try to involve me in things, but I can't shake the feeling that I'm not supposed to be with them. Maybe it would have been better if I had just traveled by myself, but I'll admit they do make me feel better sometimes. Ren is starting to teach me how to meditate, he thinks it'll help with the nightmares, and I hope he's right. Ruby and Nora have been talking with me while we travel during the day. They keep me distracted by asking me to shoot at random objects and animals. Nora is always the one to ask for the weirder targets, yesterday she made me shoot one of Ruby's Ice Dust bullets. Jaune and Ren had to dive out of the way when the shards of ice came down on them. I think Ruby is just impressed I can shoot so well without a gun, always making me shoot things she sees in her sniper scope. Jaune is the one that's been kinda keeping me at a distance, maybe it's because of what happened to Pyrrha? I don't know, but he doesn't want me on this new team I wish he'd just say something. It feels like I'm a wrench that got thrown into their system, and part of that is my fault, but I'm working hard to fix it! I just wish it was easier._

_Best,_   
_Hikari_

_————_

_Dear Weiss,_

_I won't lie these letters are getting harder to write, mostly because I would like to talk to you in person about everything. But also it's long and far between that we find villages, and I'm missing everyone a lot more recently. I miss those nights on the balcony, I miss the lunches in the Cafeteria, and I miss seeing everyone everyday. The new team with everyone is fine, but I'm starting to think teams were made up of four for a reason. Jaune, Nora, and Ren were already on a team for a whole year as JNPR, and Ruby was Jaune's first friend. It just seems like I'm the only one here without a common denominator. I lost everything that night at Beacon, and it's been hard to not let that get to me. I want to let them get close to me, I want to be a team with them, because I miss having someone on your side. I miss Iberis, I miss him so much. And again it's okay that you don't respond to these letters if you don't want to, I just hope you're doing okay._

_Best,_   
_Hikari_

_————_

_Dear Weiss,_

_At this point I'm almost positive that these other letters were destroyed. Whether it was getting eaten by Nevermores, that a Lancer shot the delivery ship out of the sky, or maybe a Beowolf ate the mail man. Either way I don't think this will get to you anyway to I might as well write it. I think you're amazing, beautiful, and I miss you so much. I miss seeing you in class with your team, I miss talking with you at night on the balcony, I miss you making sure I was okay after my long days. I think about the night of the dance, I think about how that's when I realized I had feelings for you. I think about the night you kissed me, and how much I wanted to kiss you again. I know your father only took you back to Atlas because he wanted to protect you, and I'm grateful that you are somewhere safe in this time of uncertainty. I just wish I could tell you this in person, I wish I could hold you again, to kiss you again. But I can't come look for you right now, because I promised Iberis I would do something for him. And it's a dangerous thing to promise, but I am determined to see it through. This is something I have to do for him, and if I make it out then I'll come find you. Until then, stay safe...for me._

_Best,_   
_Hikari_


	47. The Inner Circle

*Titian's P.O.V.*

It's been a few months since the fall of Beacon, after that bitch was saved by the heiress I needed a place to lie low. It would have been ideal to kill them both in one night, but I suppose this way makes it so I have something to look forward to.

Schnee came for her dog and was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice me slip away, once I made it to downtown Vale it was easy to blend in with the other students. All I had to do was avoid the Atlas Military, and before I could make it out of the city Mercury found me.

He said that he was a part of something big, that he knew someone powerful enough to take down even Beacon Academy. He told me there was going to be a change in Remnant, that once it was all over there would be new world order, and I could be one of the people on top. With a promise like that, how could I refuse?

Mercury took me with him back to Salem's place of operation, where I would help Salem in her plan to change the world, finding myself in a land that hasnt been touched by the kingdoms. Where its a hazy shade of red all hours of the day, where Grimm rise out of pools of a sort of tar. Just like the pack of Beowolves that seemingly rise from nothing below us. Emerald, Mercury, and I look out of a window in the meeting room while we wait for Salem to join us.

It impresses me even now to look upon the creating of new Grimm, never even entertaining the thought as to where they came from before. If Salem is able to control any Grimm that comes out of here then it would be impossible for the kingdoms to stand a chance. With an army of Grimm there's no way that anyone could stand against the one who controls it. If I were able to gain her trust enough...

A snap from Cinder brings me out of my thoughts, summoning all three of us to her side at the table. Even back when I first joined Mercury and the others Cinder wasn't talking. It seems that she was injured when getting control of Beacon Tower for the giant Grimm to take over. Mercury says that it was by the leader of Team RWBY, which can't be true because the girl is only 15. If it's true then that makes her pathetic, and unworthy of her new powers. Either way she uses Emerald to speak for her now, which is just as pathetic for both of them.

Mercury and I stand next to Emerald by Cinder's side at the table, three other men sit at the table with her. One of the men I recognize, Arthur Watts, he used to be one of the head scientists of Atlas until he was disgraced and believed dead. The other two I don't know, the normal one is more of a silent type, but one of them is a Faunus which leaves a bad taste in my mouth.

I lean over to Mercury, "Why does that arachnid get a seat at the table while you and I are barely lackeys?" I whisper.

A growl from Cinder keeps Mercury from answering my question. "Yes, yes. Please keep your...posse in check." Watts sneers at her, eyes stopping on Mercury and I.

Mercury steps forward and is blocked by Emerald, I narrow my eyes at her but I have figured out by now when I need to keep my mouth shut. I just have to pick the fights I know I can win. I'll gain the trust of the woman in charge instead of trying to prove something to those who don't matter.

"You hear that? Silence. I have half a mind to thank the little girl that bested you." Arthur gloats.

I struggle to keep my emotions off my face, to make sure I remain still beside Mercury. I must admit it's nice to see the new Maiden struggle a little bit, it reminds me that she isn't the all-powerful being that Emerald makes her out to be.

"If I were you, I'd hunt her down... Find her, and...well... She took your eye, didn't she?" Tyrian giggles before he starts cackling uncontrollably.

I can hear Cinder struggle to make words but nothing comes out, she looks over to Emerald to whisper in her ear. It's too low for any of us to hear her, even for Mercury and I.

"Pathetic. Why did you even—"

The doors opening cut Watts off as Salem walks into the room, everyone stands to show their respect for her. She stops at the head of the table, "Watts. Do you find such malignance necessary?"

She motions for those at the table to sit down, "I apologize ma'am. I'm not particularly fond of failure." He explains.

"Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder. She's become our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, and most importantly killed dear Ozpin." Salem smiles.

Seeing the state Cinder is in now makes me forget her accomplishes from the night Beacon fell. Especially the fact that she killed the Headmaster of the pristine Beacon Academy.

She looks at Watts again, "So I'm curious... To what failures are you referring?"

"Well...the girl with the silver eyes." Watts points out.

"Yes. We've dealt with their kind before. How is it a novice was able to best one of us?" The larger man adds.

"My thoughts exactly. Even without her new power, it should have been effortless." Watts agrees with him.

Their words catch my interest, is that what made the RWBY girl more of a threat? What is the specific power of those with silver eyes? And if her power is that big of an obstacle shouldn't that pu her at the top of our kill list right now?

"It is because of the Maiden's power. Make no mistake, Cinder. You hold the key to our victory..." Salem reassures her. "But your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness. Which is why you will remain by my side as we continue your treatment."

I give a side glance to Mercury, Salem is coddling Cinder, and no matter the reason it makes her look weak. Something she probably realizes judging by the frustrated look on her face.

"Dr. Watts, you are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral." Salem orders.

Watts nods. "Very good."

"Tyrian. I want you to continue your hunt for the Spring Maiden."

"Gladly." The Faunus chuckles.

"And Hazel. I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. The boy continues to prove loyal...ensure that Sienna Kahn feels the same."

"As you wish." He grumbles.

I scoff to the side, we shouldn't need the help of the Faunus half-breeds. If Salem can control a whole army of Grimm then what do we need the mutts for? I just hope I don't have to work with any of them it is beneath me.

Cinder waves to Emerald, "Oh!" She jumps to the Maiden's side, leaning down to hear what her hushed voice has to say.

"Speak child." Salem encourages her.

"She wants to know...what about the girl?" Emerald relays.

Watts scoffs, "What about her? Seems to me like this is Cinder's problem, not ours."

Her hand bangs on the table as she glares at the man, looking like she would scream at him if she could. Her anger doesn't seem to faze him, with a smug smile on his face as a response to her outburst.

Salem waves her hand to dismiss the growing tension, "That's enough. Tyrian?"

"Yes my lady?" He asks, rubbing his hands together.

"Spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to Cinder." She orders.

He squeals in delight at her request, "And bring her to me." She finishes, making his smile fade into a scowl.

"Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen...and Haven will be next." Salem promises, effectively ending the meeting.

We all move to act out our new orders, "Eye for an eye." Tyrian giggles to Cinder before laughing maniacally.

With the meeting over we're free to go about the rest of our day. Normally Mercury likes to spend the day keeping up with his training, on the way to the room I pull him aside.

"How much longer are we going to be a couple of disposables? I'm sick of just being apart of Cinder's 'posse'. Why should we be in the back when that Faunus has a seat at the table? My Semblance is powerful, we're both capable fighters, we have value. If we're going to get anywhere in Salem's new world then we need to show her our worth." I explain, feeling frustrated from constantly being overlooked.

Mercury runs his hands over my shoulders, "What have I told you about gaining power? We have to wait for the right moment to act. If we undermine those at the table while proving our value to Salem then she'll see we deserve her respect. Gaining respect also gains power."

I jerk my body away from his, "Don't talk down to me like I'm a child! I know how power works, don't forget that I grew up in Atlas."

He grabs my hand, "Then take it from someone who's had everything taken from him. Gaining power is a game of patience, our time will come soon, I promise."

I squeeze his hand a little tighter, "You're lucky the training room has Grimm for us to kill, otherwise I wouldn't be so easily satiated." I smile at him mischievously.

He responds to my smile with his own smirk, "Then how about we go blow off some steam?"


	48. A New Look

*Hikari's P.O.V.*

It's the first time out in everyone's new gear, the deal was new gear in exchange for a Huntsmen job. I've kinda lost track of where we are exactly in Anima, but we got to be getting close to Mistral by now. I think Jaune was the last one with the map, or maybe it's in Ren's bag. I shake my head to clear my thoughts to focus on what we're doing right now.

Everyone but Jaune is sporting a new look after making the deal with that village. Ren's new outfit is very similar to his old one, with a green top, white pants, and black shoes that don't cover his toes. But his top is now sleeveless, with more silver accents, a black under shirt, and a longer coat tail. His arms are covered with fingerless gloves that go up to his bicep that fade from black to pink. His hair is now all the way down, stoping at his lower back.

Nora's new skirt is still a light pink, but it's a little puffier than her last one. Her boots go a little higher up her leg, reaching up to just below her knees. She has a similar white top with a heart on her chest like her last one, but it now has a slash that cuts through it diagonally. She also has a new bomber jacket with her emblem showing on the back of it.

My outfit probably changed the most, because I didn't really have time to get combat gear before enrolling at Beacon. I have a dark green sleeveless top that allows me to move my arms better while fighting. My jeans have been replaced with black combat pants, black knee high boots with a steal toe for fighting, and dark green gloves. I have a new arm guard that covers the inside of my left forearm, my emblem is painted white so it pops against the black material. With pouches on my hip and the front of my waist to store my spare arrow parts, not that I'll need them right now.

I feel the breeze ruffle the trees around us along with my new shorter hair. After having it in a short bob for so long I figured it would be better if it was out of my face completely. The bob worked for the most part but it would always get too long too fast. And in the mean time the in between lengths were difficult to deal with. So I asked Nora and Ruby to help make it a pixie cut instead, that way it wouldn't distract me anymore. I might have initially got my new hair cut for practical reasons, but I've actually grown to really like it.

Jaune's weapon and armor still needed to get upgraded, and I broke my bow string earlier this week. So we both left our weapons with the man that did everyone else's upgrades, leaving us almost useless in this fight. Nora and Ren are doing one last perimeter check while Jaune and I stakeout the spot were Ruby will lure the Geist so we can kill it.

I look at him concerned, "Are you sure leaving both of our weapons behind was a good idea?"

He continues to watch over our fighting ground, "We'll be fine, your Semblance will be able to protect both of us. Plus, with your bowstring broken you can only use its sword mode. Which is good with up close fighting, and against a Geist it wouldn't be the most effective."

My ears lower, "Yeah okay, I guess you're right."

I can hear Nora and Ren arguing behind me, "I'm just saying, there are more members of JNPR in this team than RWBY or LIHT. It just makes sense to go with that one."

"But...JHNNR (Junior) isn't a color." Ren points out as they get closer.

"Ugh! How can I be more clear?! One, two, three! That's more than one." She stresses.

"But we're helping Ruby with her objective. Wouldn't that make her the leader?" Ren asks.

I turn back to look at them, "So what's the other option for a team name?"

"RHNJR (Ranger)" Ren answers.

My ears perk, "Oh I kinda like that one."

"Guys, we need to focus." Jaune grabs all of our attention with his serious tone. "Also JHNRR is way cooler." He smirks.

"Exactly!" Nora agrees.

Ren and I look at each other and shrug, suddenly the ground starts to rumble underneath us. Jaune and I turn back to the clearing where our battle will take place, "It's here." Jaune announces.

I see Ruby shoot out of the trees from a cliff above us, keeping the attention of the possession Grimm as it falls over after her. Ruby falls through the trees towards the ground, "Bad! Landing! Strategy!" She shouts on her way down. The Geist takes no time to rest as it continues to swing at the younger girl.

"Let's get that thing off her!" Jaune orders.

We both run around it trying to get a better vantage point on it, "You think they can kill it without our help?" I ask the blonde.

He glances back at me, "Of course they'll be fine!" He reassures me.

"Could use some help!" Ruby calls out while using her Semblance to maneuver around the giant Grimm.

Nora and Ren keep shooting at it from a distance before Ren gets up close enough to hit it with the dagger part of his guns.

"We gotta get in closer!" Jaune suggests.

"Closer than stabbing distance?" I ask baffled.

Ren lands on the ground next to us, "My blades don't hurt him!" He informs us.

The rock giant turns to swing at us, I put up my Semblance around all of us as it starts to swing down. I can feel a strain on my Aura with each hit we take from the giant beast, and I know I can't take much more of it.

"HOW ABOUT THIS?!" I hear Ruby shout.

She speeds out in front of us just in time to shoot the arm that was gonna hit us with an electricity charged Dust bullet. Whether the Dust affected the Grimm or not isn't clear, but it sticks its arm into the ground instead of hitting us with it. The impact of its arm to the ground is enough to blow Jaune, Ren, Ruby, and I back into the forest. The force of the blow is enough to to break my concentration, which lowers my shield, and makes the four of us scatter. I see Nora catch Ren and Ruby save herself from falling on the ground with her scythe. Knowing it's my job to protect Jaune, I encase him and myself in my shield again so that we don't get hurt when we land.

Jaune still ends up on the ground when I lower my Semblance, "You'll be fine without a weapon, you're the strategist!" He quotes what the others said from earlier.

I help him up as he groans from pain, "Now do you see what I mean by feeling naked?" I ask.

"That's it!" I hear Nora yell.

I turn back towards the others to see her flipping her weapon in the air, landing in her hands as her hammer. She sprints at the creature with no clear intention of stopping, jumps into the air, and hits the Grimm's bolder arm apart. The Grimm looks to try and retrieve the broken pieces but only manages to direct their fall towards Nora. Ruby cuts in to slice the later rocks up with her scythe, saving Nora from danger but allowing them to barrel towards Jaune and I.

I raise my shield again to save us from five smaller boulders, "Hey, be careful!" Jaune warns the others, walking out from my shield's range of protection.

A final bolder flies toward him, I lunge to grab his hoodie, only barely pulling him back and shoving him against my shield in time. "Hey! Try taking your own advice!" I yell at him.

We run back to where everyone is fighting, stopping next to a hollowed out tree. The Geist stops stomping for a second, long enough to spawn another arm from its side and shove it into the tree.

It seems to see us run away from it as it starts swinging the now dead tree just behind us, "His arm is a tree! HIS ARM IS A TREE!" Jaune yells to our teammates.

"Big mistake!" Ruby declares.

I hear Ruby's gunshot ring out behind us, "Did she get it?" I ask.

We stop to see if it worked, Jaune pumping his first as we see it stop. The Grimm then lifts its arm back up and reveals its on fire.

My ears perk the same time my mouth drops, "BIG MISTAKE!" Jaune yells in terror.

The Geist and its new arm continue to run after us until Jaune tumbles to the ground while looking back at it. I activate my Semblance just in time to avoid getting crushed by a flaming tree. It keeps hitting my shield repeatedly, clearly very determined to kill us.

"Keep it up Hikari, maybe it'll create an opening for the others if it has a target." Jaune advises me.

I can feel my Aura starting to run low from the constant beating, "Bad...idea..." I grunt through clenched teeth.

"Guys! A little help?!" I call out.

One of Ren's weapons fly out from the forest, hitting the Geist in its face, and making it stumble to the ground.

"Okay, how do we do this?" Jaune asks, although I can't tell if he's asking us for ideas or if he's just talking to himself.

"His body's too thick to break through!" Ren points out.

"It doesn't care about it's body." Jaune reasons.

"Plus it can keep grabbing new limbs!" Nora adds.

Jaune's eyebrows furrow, "But it's protecting its face."

"We can't break it!" Ruby continues.

My ears flick, "But maybe we don't have to..."

Jaune's eyes light up with an idea, "If we knocked all of its limbs off at once then went for the..."

We look at each other and nod, "Guys! We've got it!" Jaune exclaims, "We hit it harder."

Ren looks at us confused, "Is that it?"

I also look to Jaune with low confidence, "What do you think they've been doing?"

"No seriously, it's trying to keep us from its face! If we kill the limbs, we'll have a shot at the whole thing!" He explains.

"Alright! Come on team! Let's do this!" Ruby encourages.

"Yeah!" Nora adds.

"Right!" Ren nods.

Jaune pauses to think for a moment before looking at everyone available. "Ren, left! Ruby, right! Nora! Ready to try out the new upgrade?" Jaune lists off.

Nora nods and runs to her position, "Right, then I'll—" Jaune is cut off by the Geist storming towards us again.

I grab his arm and run us to the other side of the clearing, "I'll get us to safety." I finish for him.

Ruby and Ren work to keep the Geist off of Jaune and I as we run around it. Jaune breaks away from me and sprints underneath it, "Uh, hey! Over here!" He yells.

It starts to follow him again when I put up a big wall in front of it with my Semblance, "No no! This way!" I call out.

It tries to swing at both of us as we run in different directions, giving Ren time to jump in and shoot at its face. Ruby also speeds around with her Semblance to shoot multiple rifle bullets at it.

"Ready!" Nora announces.

Ruby launches herself back with her rifle back towards us, "Use everything you've got!" He encourages her.

She uses the last of her Semblance to carry Nora all the way to the monster before clearing its arms with her scythe. Giving Nora the chance to hit the Grimm's face with her hammer. The Geist rises out of the rock like a ghost, trying to escape rather than fight us again.

Ruby's rifle rings out one more time, effectively ending the battle once and for all.

Jaune stands tall in front of us, "Another victory for team JHNNR!" He declares, sounding confidant.

As soon as he says it his stance falters, "Alright, you know, okay... Ren, I think you're on to something it's just not sounding great anymore." He admits.


	49. On the Road

We make it back to the village so we can get our weapons back, stopping to confirm our deal with the village leader. Ruby takes the lead from the start with talking with the leader of the village. It's a quiet but decent sized place to live considering how bad villages in Anima usually last.

"We truly can't thank you enough." The mayor tells us while shaking Ruby's hand.

"Just doing our job, sir." She reassures him.

"That Geist had been plaguing our village for weeks. We were beginning to wonder if we'd have to relocate." He explains to us.

"Well we are on our way to Mistral. You could always come along with us if you don't feel safe!" She suggests glancing at us as she does.

I flick my ears, the people of the Mistral kingdom aren't big on depending on the main part of the kingdom. Most people come here to keep to themselves, to stay out of the kingdom's power.

He chuckles softly, "I take it you're not from these parts. Anima is a large continent. I'm afraid our people would never survive the long trek to Mistral. It may be safer in the kingdoms...but we prefer our way of life. I just wish we could pay you more."

Ren looks to Jaune and I, "Our previous arrangement is more than sufficient."

We all bow our heads towards him, completing our deal we make our way back for eh blacksmith shop. The bell rings on our way in, with the man who runs it already waiting for us.

"Welcome back! That Geist give you kids any trouble?" He asks.

I shake my head, "No sir, everything worked out like it was supposed to."

He nods, "Good to hear, let me go get your gear from the back."

He brings Jaune's new chest plate first, "There ya' go son. It's gonna be heavier than you're used to, but you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws."

"Wow..." Jaune breathes, "I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't gotta say anything. Just put it on. I'll go get the rest." He points at me, "And your sword too."

Nora looks at the blonde with her hands raised, "So? What are you waiting for?!"

Jaune jumps, "Oh! Right!"

He sets his old chest plate on the counter next to the new one, "Guess I was gonna grow out of it eventually."

"A sign of progress." Ren points out.

"Progress." Jaune agrees.

He turns back at us with a smile, exposing his hoodie underneath in the process, and for Ruby and I it's the first time seeing it. My ears perk once I realize what it is, and it forces a smile on my face.

Ruby covers her mouth and tries to hold back her laughter, "W-What is it?" Jaune asks.

She points at his chest, "What is that?!"

He places a hand on his chest, "What?! My hoodie?! I've always had this!"

I burst out laughing, "J-Jaune...it's...it's..."

"IT'S GOT A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT!" Ruby screeches, finishing my sentence.

Ruby and I continue laughing at him, "It's PUMPKIN PETE! You, know? From the cereal?!" Jaune shouts over our laughter.

My body starts to fold in on itself from laughing, "What did you do?! Send in box tops for a prize?!" She asks through her laughter.

"Yeah! Fifty!" He admits.

We start laughing impossibly harder, finally falling to the floor in exhaustion. "Well, I suppose we don't have to grow out of everything." Ren shrugs, making Ruby giggle one last time.

"Can't have a Huntsman without his weapon." The blacksmith announces, gaining our attention again.

He shoves Jaune's weapon into the counter, "Made all of the modifications you asked for."

The sheath expands into his hand shield, "That was some fine metal you brought me. Accents the white nicely. Where'd you get it from?" He asks.

We all look to the bottom of the shield, seeing the familiar shape at the bottom. My ears flatten and I look away, not wanting to think of that night again.

"From a friend." I hear Jaune answer.

"And for you little lady," he says to me, getting my attention again. "A freshly strung bow."

He presents my weapon to me in its sword form, looking the same as it did when I left it here. I swing it a few times in the air to test it's weight again, once satisfied I click the button to change its shape. The shift is just as seamless as it used to be, I pull back on the string as far as I can and sigh in relief at the familiar feel.

I smile at the Faunus man, "Thank you so much, it's perfect."

He waves at me as if to brush off my thanks, "Don't mention it, now let's se if your friend needs any final adjustments and y'all will be good to go!"

The rest of us move outside while Jaune puts on his new armor, walking out with more than a few new pieces of metal. He draws his sword and shifts his shield, and I notice a few new things to his outfit. He has adapted new steel-toed boots to replace his old sneakers, and there is a new red sash hanging on his waist that make my ears perk. It kinda looks like Pyrrha's old sash, and it makes me wonder how he got her circlet too.

"He cleans up alright, don't ya think?" The blacksmith smiles at us.

"He certainly does." Ren agrees.

"I still think a grenade launcher would've really brought the look together." Nora suggests.

I laugh at her comment, "I don't think anyone but you could handle that Nora."

Ruby pumps her fist in the air, "Nothing's gonna stop Team RHNJR now."

"Team JHNRR!" Nora corrects.

"Still not a color." Ren argues.

"It doesn't matter what we're called...as long as we're together." Jaune says, calmly ending the argument.

The Blacksmith leans on a post, "You kids sure you won't stick around? You've been real good to this town."

"Sorry, but we've got another mission." Ruby apologizes.

"Make it to Haven Academy, no matter what!" Nora adds.

My ears fold back, "And find the murderer who ran." I growl under my breath.

"We've heard the next village over has a working airship." Ren continues, without hearing me.

"Hmm. No way to know for sure. Scroll signals were bad enough out here when Beacon Tower was still up. Haven't heard from Shion village in a while." He explains.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Ruby waves goodbye to the man.

Jaune raises a finger, "Food?"

"Check!" Nora answers.

He raises another finger, "Water?"

"Check!" She repeats.

"How 'bout ammo?" He asks.

"Locked and loaded! Thank you Schnee Dust Company!" Nora shouts.

My ears lower at the name, it's been months since I wrote that first letter to Weiss and I still haven't gotten a reply from her. I know I said in one of them that she didn't have to write back, but it would be nice to at least know how she's doing. I try to remind myself that I have a mission to focus on while I'm faintly aware of the others talking in front of me.

I look over to Ruby and see that she's also having a hard time engaging with the other members of our new team. Weiss was her teammate after all, I wonder if she's just as curious of her situation as I am. And I wonder if she misses her just as much as I do.

"Hikari!" Jaune's voice breaks through my thoughts.

My ears perk as I jump to attention, "Yes?!"

Jaune looks at me confused, "We were just wondering if you had the map. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little lost in my own head." I explain quickly, "But yeah I think I have the map in my pack." 


End file.
